Los Habitantes del Cielo
by Xander-1983
Summary: Link acaba de regresar de su viaje a Términa dispuesto a que su vida vuelva a la normalidad. Pero durante una visita que le hace a la Princesa Zelda ocurre algo que le conducirá a una nueva aventura. CAPÍTULO 3 SUBIDO. Reviews please.
1. La Niña que Cayó del Cielo

Hola a todo el mundo. Este es mi primer Fan Fic ^^ Se trata de la primera entrega de una larga saga que espero hacer. Antes de empezar, algunos avisos. Mis historias son "Link X Zelda", es decir, que Link y Zelda se tirarán los tejos mutuamente. Aunque en esta historia en concreto no habrá romance. Tendréis que esperar :P Segundo, que aunque ocurren en la época de OOT, hay algunos personajes que están sacados de otras entregas, especialmente "The Wind Waker". Puede que no entendais algunos nombres como "Orni", debido a que están cambiados en la traducción española. Concretamente, los "Orni" se llaman "Rito" en la traducción inglesa. Por el momento os vale con eso. ¿Que qué hacen personajes de TWW en la época de OOT? Lo siento, tendréis que esperar para saberlo :D Nada más por ahora. Feliz lectura. (Reviews, pliz)

**LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA:**

**LOS HABITANTES DEL CIELO.******

**(The Legend of Zelda: Inhabitants of Sky)**

**Capítulo 1:**

**La niña que cayó del cielo.**

La mañana se levantaba plácida sobre la Llanura de Hyrule. Poco a poco, el sol asomaba su dorado rostro por el este haciendo que las tinieblas retrocedieran impotentes ante su inabarcable presencia. La luz del astro rey tocó las copas de los árboles situados en el lindero del profundo Bosque Kokiri. A medida que avanzaba la luz encontraba cada vez más dificultad para atravesar las frondosas ramas de los árboles, pero siempre resultando triunfantes en este amistoso reto. Finalmente la luz llegó a un lugar donde no encontró impedimento alguno: el claro donde se hallaba el poblado donde vivían los Kokiri, los niños del bosque.

El interior de las pequeñas casas hechas dentro de troncos se mantenía aún tranquilo, sin que sus habitantes despertasen aún de sus sueños, aún inadvertidos de cómo un nuevo día llegaba a sus vidas. Una situación que no duró mucho más tiempo en la única casa que habías en lo alto de un árbol en lugar de a ras del suelo, como el resto de las casas del poblado. En aquella casa vivía un niño que era especial. Al contrario que el resto de los Kokiri, él no poseía un hada guardián que le acompañara siempre. Cuando dormía,  su redondeado rostro, adornado con un fino pero resistente cabello rubio oscuro, desprendía la inocencia habitual en alguien de su edad: 10 años. Pero en cuanto abría sus azules ojos uno podía ver en ellos una luz propia de la mirada de una persona que había tenido que madurar en muy poco tiempo.

Así era Link. Un niño que era más de lo que parecía a simple vista. Él era el Héroe del Tiempo. El guerrero que, armado de la legendaria Espada Maestra y guiado por la sagrada Ocarina del Tiempo, había vivido su propio futuro para destruir a Ganondorf, el Rey del Mal. Un ser malévolo que había intentado apoderarse de Hyrule robando la sagrada Trifuerza. La reliquia que las diosas Din, Nayru y Farore dejaron tras de sí cuando crearon el reino. Cuando cumplió con su cometido, Link fue devuelto a su época original y a los pocos meses, emprendió un nuevo viaje. Su objetivo era reencontrarse con una vieja amiga que la había acompañado durante su misión y que se separó de él cuando cumplió su destino. Aquel viaje sin embargo, acabó tomando un rumbo completamente inesperado y Link acabó en la tierra de Términa, donde tuvo que luchar una vez más para salvar el mundo.

Cuando la luz del sol entró por la única ventana de su casa, Link se despertó casi instantáneamente. Esto era algo poco común en él. Normalmente le gustaba quedarse acostado hasta muy tarde en su cama hasta que venía su amiga Saria a despertarle. Más ahora que nunca dado que durante su aventura no había tenido mucho tiempo para descansar. Pero aquel día tenía que hacer algo muy importante. Habían pasado dos días desde que regresó de Términa y ahora debía devolver la Ocarina del Tiempo a su legítima dueña.

Link se despojó de las sábanas, aún medio dormido, mientras se frotaba los ojos con la mano derecha. Aún tenía mucho sueño y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo considerable para no caer rendido de nuevo a la cama. Sin más demora, se dirigió hacia la palangana de agua que tenía sobre su mesa. Por un momento estuvo a punto de caerse de sueño, lo que hubiera acabado con la cabeza de Link completamente metida en el agua. Tomó el agua con sus manos y se lavó la cara lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando acabó, el sueño abandonó su cuerpo y se sintió con fuerzas para empezar el nuevo día. 

En aquel momento, Link oyó un ruido en la puerta. Alguien estaba subiendo por la escalera de mano que daba acceso a su casa. Al poco rato alguien corrió la cortina que hacía de puerta. Al principio Link no pudo ver quien era debido a que le deslumbró un poco la luz que entró por ella, aunque suponía de quien podía tratarse. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, Link vio a su amiga Saria, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una cara de ligera sorpresa. Llevaba puesto el tradicional vestido Kokiri, de un vivo color verde. Su cabello corto era del mismo color, brillando al sol como la hierba del bosque.

-     ¡Vaya! ¡Al final no ha hecho falta que te levante yo!- Dijo Saria con un tono de ligero sarcasmo. - ¿Sabes? Esto casi podría considerarse como un milagro.

-     ¡No empieces otra vez, Saria!- Replicó Link ligeramente molesto. No le hacía mucha gracia que la gente le tomase el pelo cuando acababa de levantarse.

-     Oye, fuiste tú quien me pidió que viniera por la mañana a despertarte por que no te fiabas de que fueras capaz de hacerlo por ti mismo.

- ¡Bueno, vale! -Dijo Link con un tono reticente. Definitivamente no se había despertado con buen humor. - ¿Te importaría salir un momento? Tengo que cambiarme.

Saria no respondió. No era la primera vez que veía a Link cuando se levantaba temprano y sabía que no convenía hacerle enfadar cuando estaba así. Simplemente se apartó de la puerta y corrió la cortina, esperando en el balcón que había fuera.

Link se miró en el espejo. Estaba vestido con su pijama, compuesto por una simple camiseta azul y unos pantalones cortos amarillos. Su pelo estaba completamente alborotado, como todas las mañanas. Afortunadamente para él, su cabello era muy fácil de arreglar. Por el momento se contentó con adecentárselo con las manos y lavarse la cara una vez más para ahuyentar un sueño que estaba volviendo de nuevo.

Al lado de su cama, Link tenía un gran baúl donde guardaba su ropa, aunque no podía decirse que tuviera un repertorio muy variado. De hecho, tan solo poseía una colección de trajes Kokiri... todos exactamente iguales. Buscó uno que estuviera lo bastante limpio. No quería causar una mala impresión. Sin embargo encontrar uno que estuviera decente le estaba resultando más difícil de lo que esperaba. ¿Cuánto hacía que no hacía la colada? No era algo a lo que le prestara demasiada atención, de todas formas. La limpieza no era una de sus cualidades.

Cuando al fin encontró uno que le satisficiera, se quitó su pijama y comenzó a vestirse. Volvió a mirarse al espejo y terminó de peinarse. Por último, se colocó la capucha tradicional Kokiri en la cabeza. A decir verdad, no parecía que fuese hacer nada especial; iba vestido como todos los días. Pensó que quizás debería ponerse algo especial, aunque solo fuera para dar una impresión distinta a la habitual. Sin embargo, ¿qué podía llevar? Todas sus ropas eran idénticas y no conservaba ni la Túnica Goron ni la Túnica Zora. De todas formas le hubiesen venido grandes. Quizás una buena forma de mejorar esa impresión sería llevar algún tipo de presente, pero tampoco tenía muchas opciones para ello.

Mientras Link seguía intentando decidir qué llevar, Saria volvió a entrar en la casa.

- ¡Eoooh! ¿Sigues despierto o has vuelto a dormirte?- Dijo Saria sacando a Link de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Perdona... creo que estaba ensimismado.- Link volvió a mirarse en el espejo, el cual ahora reflejaba también a Saria. – Oye... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿Qué tal estoy?

Saria miró extrañada a su amigo. ¿Le había preguntado lo que creía que le había preguntado?

-     ¿Cómo dices?.

- Ya me has oído. ¿que qué tal estoy? - Repitió Link.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Esto sí que es nuevo! La princesita ha debido de darte fuerte para que ahora empieces a preocuparte por tu aspecto.

Link no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sin darse ni cuenta empezó a mirar hacia el suelo, evitando la mirada de Saria reflejada en el espejo.

- ¿Pero de qué estas hablando? Hace poco que volví de Términa y tan solo quiero quitarme este olor de "salvador del mundo" de una vez.

- ¡Ja! ¡Te has puesto como un tomate! – Dijo Saria divertida.

Link empezó a sentirse incómodo. Le empezaron a entrar ganas de salir corriendo de su casa y acabar cuanto antes. Saria empezó a notar esa incomodidad en la cara de su amigo. Supuso que con eso ya había sido suficiente por el momento.

- Bueno, si tanto te interesa, te diré que estás como para parar una carrera de caballos.- Dijo Saria, intentando animarle. Link volvió a levantar la mirada.- Pero bueno, será mejor que vayamos yendo a desayunar para que te vayas pronto. No es bueno hacer esperar a la realeza.

- Lo sé, es solo que creo que debería dar una buena impresión. Es la primera vez que voy a entrar en el Castillo sin tener que evitar a los guardas.- Dijo Link sin acabar de creerse sus propias palabras.- Había pensado que ya que no tengo nada mejor que ponerme podría llevar algún presente.

_¡Je, je...! Por más que intente ocultarlo lo que quiere es gustarle a Zelda _pensó Saria para sus adentros. Link, viendo su mirada, empezaba a preguntarse si ella también dudaba de lo que acababa de decir.

- Bueno... ¡Olvídalo! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar!- Dijo medio riendo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¡Ejem! Link...- Dijo Saria cuando ya se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta de la entrada.

- ¿Sí?.- Deseó que no se tratara de otro intento de tomadura de pelo.

- Solo dos cosas.- Respondió Saria.- Lo primero, que si quieres darle una buena impresión a la princesa deberías por lo menos llevarle un ramo de flores. ¡Eso siempre funciona!

- Eeer... ¡Gracias! Lo tendré en cuenta.- Dijo Link. Siguió un momento de silencio en el que Saria le miraba de manera juguetona.- Bueno... ¿y lo segundo?.

- ¡Oh! Sí... lo segundo...- Saria observó un momento más a Link con la misma mirada y prosiguió.- ¿De verdad piensas desayunar llevando eso?.- Dijo señalando a su espalda.

Link entonces se dio cuenta. ¡Se había equipado con su espada y con su escudo sin darse ni cuenta! 

- ¡Anda! ¡Lo he hecho inconscientemente! Supongo que estoy tan acostumbrado a llevar mis armas que...

- ¡No te preocupes, bobo!.- Le interrumpió Saria indulgentemente.- Pero yo que tú los dejaría aquí si de verdad quieres quitarte ese "olor a salvador del mundo", como tú lo llamas. Además, ya no tienes ejercer como tal, ni tampoco vas a hacer un viaje tan largo.

- Supongo que tienes razón.- Respondió Link sonriendo para si. A veces le costaba trabajo olvidar que ya no tenía que soportar sobre sus hombros el destino de todo el mundo, cosa que empezaba a disfrutar.

Link dejó sus armas al lado de cama y se volvió a dirigir hacia la puerta para después bajar por la escalera de mano. Al llegar abajo observó el día que se había levantado. Era un día soleado de finales de la primavera. Se notaba en el aire que el verano se acercaba. No había apenas nubes en el cielo, incluso la neblina que solía inundar el bosque había desaparecido. Soplaba un ligero viento que mecía tiernamente las ramas y las hojas de los árboles en un entrañable baile que realizaban al compás del susurro que ellos mismos producían. Las briznas de hierba aún brillaban con el rocío matinal cual estrías de esmeralda. En el aire se podía oler un ligero aroma a tierra mojada mezclada. Por lo visto había llovido durante la noche, a pesar de que el cielo no parecía indicarlo. La mayoría los niños Kokiri aún no se habían levantado. La tienda estaba abierta, así que el tendero era uno de ellos. Fuera en las calles del poblado, Link tan solo vio a las gemelas. 

Saria bajó inmediatamente después. Los dos se turnaban para hacer el desayuno, cada uno en su casa. Aquel día le tocaba a Link, pero la noche anterior le pidió a su amiga que cogiera el turno aquella mañana para que pudiera salir temprano, prometiéndole que después haría él dos días seguidos.

- ¡Bueno! Espero que tengas hambre. Hoy he cocinado la panceta y los huevos que trajiste el día que llegaste.- Explicó Saria mientras caminaban hacia su casa, la cual estaba justo al lado.- También me queda algo de la leche esa... ¿"Rogani" era su nombre?

- Romani.- Le corrigió Link.

- ¡Eso! (¡Jo! ¡Que nombre tan raro!) Y también está el pan y la fruta de siempre.

- ¡Bien! Con un poco de todo lo que has dicho creo que será suficiente.

- Bueno, pero no se te olvide dejarme algo a mí. ¡Ayer por la mañana al final me dejaste con solo dos peras! ¡Te comiste todo lo demás que había preparado!

- Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. No sabes lo que es estar tres días sin comer, más aún con todo el lío ese de viajar en el tiempo. ¡El estómago se te vuelve loco!

Saria le lanzó una mirada sarcástica.

- Sí, sí. Como si no antes de tus "pequeñas" aventuras temporales no comieras también así.

Link simplemente sonrió. No podía evitar sorprenderse de la naturalidad con la que hablaban de sus viajes en el tiempo. Saria aún recordaba su propio papel en aquel conflicto. Pero de alguna manera ella actuaba como si fuera algo lejano. Extrañamente a él también le daba esa sensación. Aunque su aventura en Términa la tenía aún muy reciente, la que vivió siendo el Héroe del Tiempo parecía lejana y distante. Como si le hubiera pasado en una vida anterior.

Cuando por fin entraron en casa de Saria, Link pudo oler el aroma de la panceta y los huevos, haciéndosele la boca agua. Estaba hambriento. Se sentó rápidamente a la mesa y se armó con el cuchillo y el tenedor. Cuando Saria le puso delante el plato con dos huevos fritos y dos tiras de panceta, Link se lazó cual depredador a por ellos, devorándolos con afán. Saria por su parte tomó un vaso de leche, una manzana amarilla, un trozo de pan y un huevo pasado por agua. Link terminó en seguida con su plato, agarrando después la botella de leche Romani y se bebió dos vasos.

- Desde luego, si alguien que no te conociera te viera comer seguramente pensaría que te morirías atragantado en cualquier momento. ¡Vaya manera de tragar!- Observó Saria.

- La gente que tiene que crecer debe comer mucho.- Respondió guiñando un ojo. A Saria no le molestó el comentario sobre el crecer de Link en absoluto. Ya hacía tiempo que lo había aceptado. Ella nunca iba a crecer por ser un Kokiri, mientras que Link sí lo haría, al ser un Hylian.- ¿Tienes más huevos y panceta?.-

- Espera un poco, so glotón.

Al poco rato, Link tenía delante de él un nuevo plato que devoró en el mismo tiempo que el anterior.

- ¡Bueno! Con esto ya tengo bastante por ahora. Será mejor que vaya yendo al castillo.- Dijo Link tras limpiarse la boca con la servilleta que tenía al lado del plato. A él le gustaba más limpiarse con la manga, pero en frente de Saria prefirió ser algo más educado.

- ¿A qué hora volverás?

- No lo sé. Supongo que como siempre, por la noche.

- ¿Pero por la noche de hoy o por la noche de mañana?- Dijo Saria con tono sarcástico. Link la miró extrañado.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- No sé... tal vez sea porque la última vez que me dijiste eso volviste al día siguiente por la tarde.- Respondió Saria manteniendo el mismo tono.- No sé... me da la impresión de que cuando entras en el Castillo ya no quieres salir. ¿Tan interesante es para ti estar con la princesita?

Link levantó una ceja, en un gesto para intentar ocultar su vergüenza. Saria tenía razón. De hecho, Link había estado unas cuatro veces en el Castillo de Hyrule desde después de su aventura en su madurez; cinco si contaba cuando fue para despedirse antes de ir a Términa, y en cada una se había quedado cada vez más tiempo, siempre más del que había planeado. Siempre encontraba nuevos juegos a los que jugar con Zelda, o nuevos temas de los que hablar. Definitivamente le gustaba estar con ella.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Yo... bueno... cuando estoy allí... yo... la verdad es que...- Dijo Link intentando decir algo con lo que salir del paso. Pero no hizo más que empeorar las cosas, ya que cuanto más hablaba, más le costaba ocultar su sonrojo, hasta que al final su cara se puso de nuevo como un tomate maduro.

- ¡Tranquilo, tontorrón! No tienes que excusarte. Mientras no tardes 7 años...

Saria parecía estar disfrutando avergonzando a su amigo. Y estaba teniendo éxito. Link volvía a tener esa necesidad de salir corriendo y enterrar su cabeza en un hoyo del suelo para no sacarla nunca después.

- Bueno... creo que será mejor que me vaya yendo ya.- Dijo levantándose de la mesa.- No vaya a ser que llegue tarde.

- ¿Al final qué vas a hacer con todo el asunto ese del presente?.- Le recordó Saria. Link se golpeó la frente con la mano derecha.

- ¡Lo había olvidado!- Dijo Link apresurado. Se quedó un momento pensativo.- Eeer... pues no se me ocurre nada... supongo que seguiré tu consejo y llevaré flores aunque... ¿estás segura de que es un buen presente que llevar a un castillo?

- Link... deja de hablar como si ese regalo fuera para todos los que viven allí. Los dos sabemos a quien se lo vas a regalar.- Esta vez Link simplemente apartó la mirada, incapaz de seguir conteniendo su sonrojo. Saria estaba inspirada aquella mañana sacándole los colores a Link, pero pensó que ya había tenido suficiente.- Bueno, ¿se te ocurre de algún lugar donde conseguir buenas flores? Esto es un bosque después de todo. Estoy segura de que conoces alguno.

Link volvió a quedarse pensativo. Nunca antes se había preocupado por encontrar flores en el bosque. Después de todo nunca le había hecho falta, a excepción de los cumpleaños de Saria, donde siempre le llevaba unas flores que crecían al pie del Gran Árbol Deku. Pero el Gran Árbol Deku ahora estaba marchito, aunque por fortuna le había salido un brote (el mismo que Link conoció cuando rompió la maldición que pesaba sobre el Templo del Bosque. Había empezado a crecer también en su propia época cuando volvió a ella), y las flores ya no crecían a su lado. Sin embargo, repasando su memoria, recordó un lugar donde crecían unas flores muy bonitas, aunque no se encontraba en el bosque.

- Hmm... Espera un momento... Sí... creo que sé de un lugar en el Mercado de Hyrule donde conseguir unas muy buenas. Me pasaré por allí antes de entrar en el castillo.- Respondió Link finalmente. – Bueno, ahora sí que me voy. Y tranquila, nos veremos esta noche.

- Sí, sí, ya, por si acaso, prepararé la cena para una sola persona.- Contestó Saria.

- Hasta luego.- Se despidió Link.

- Hasta luego.

Sin más demora Link se dirigió a la salida del Bosque Kokiri, atravesó el puente que pasaba por encima de una parte de los Bosques Perdidos y salió a la gran Llanura de Hyrule. Sin el cobijo de las sombras de los árboles, Link se dio cuenta de que aquel día hacía mucho calor. Si iba hacia el Castillo a pie, seguramente llegaría exhausto y sudoroso. Pensó que lo mejor sería ir hasta allí montando a caballo. Entonces Link sacó la Ocarina del Tiempo, que brillaba con una ligera luz azul que le daba un aspecto místico. Link se llevó la ocarina a los labios y tocó las notas de la Canción de Epona, que resonaron por toda la llanura.

Al poco rato Link escuchó un relincho a lo lejos. Epona, su fiel yegua, había escuchado su llamada desde el Rancho Lon-Lon. Sin embargo, mientras se acercaba notó algo raro. Su lomo se veía más blanco de lo normal, más teniendo en cuenta el pelaje rojizo del equino. Al principio pensó que podía ser que le había crecido mucho la crin, que era precisamente de ese color, pero después se dio cuenta de que eso no podía ser posible. No podía haberle crecido tanto el pelo en tan solo dos días. La respuesta llegó en cuanto la potrilla estuvo lo bastante cerca.

- ¡Oh, dioses! ¡Malon me va a matar la próxima vez que me vea!.- Pensó Link en voz alta llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

¡Epona estaba cubierta de espuma!. Seguramente tocó la canción cuando Malon le estaba dando su baño semanal. No esperaba que lo hiciera tan temprano. Había olvidado que Malon nunca seguía un orden específico cuando hacía sus tareas. Teniendo en cuenta que Epona siempre salía disparada hacia donde se encontraba él cuando tocaba la canción que llevaba su nombre, se imaginó a Epona tirando el barreño con el que la estarían bañando a la cabeza de Malon, empapándola. La verdad es que resultaba una visión bastante divertida.

- ¡Hola, Epona! ¿Has descansado bien?.- Saludó Link cuando la yegua llegó a su lado. La yegua dio un pequeño bufido. Link entendió el gesto como un "sí" y como una contestación a su saludo.

Sonriendo, Link le quitó la espuma de la grupa, se montó en ella y se dirigió hacia el castillo. Durante el viaje, Link pudo sentir el viento en la cara. Estaba cabalgando en la dirección opuesta en la que soplaba, lo que le refrescó la cara, algo que le venía de perlas en un día tan caluroso. Finalmente, Link llegó a las murallas que daban al pueblo. Se acercó a un grupo de caballos que estaban amarrados al lado del foso, aguardando la llegada de sus dueños. Link dejó allí a Epona, pero no la amarró. Sabía que no le hacía falta, ya que la yegua le esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta.

Cuando desmontó, Link escuchó algo. Un ruido muy lejano, que parecía provenir de la Montaña de la Muerte. Parecía el rugido de una tormenta, aunque en el fondo era un sonido distinto. Al principio pensó que podía ser que la Montaña fuese a hacer una de sus pequeñas erupciones de rocas, pero no salió nada del cráter. Al cabo de un rato, el sonido menguó y desapareció. Link se quedó extrañado durante unos momentos por  qué cosa podría haber provocado aquel ruido, pero no le dio más importancia.

- ¡Hasta luego, Epona!- Dijo Link mientras se dirigía hacia el puente que daba acceso a la muralla. Epona relinchó como despedida.

Las tiendas ya habían abierto y los primeros compradores se dirigían a hacer sus compras matutinas. El ambiente era tan tranquilo y cotidiano que a Link le costaba creer que en ese mismo lugar se libró una gran batalla que dejó todo el pueblo arrasado. ¿O debería querer decir que "se librará"? No estaba seguro. Sus aventuras a través del tiempo habían sido muy confusas. Ni siquiera tenía muy claro qué es lo que ocurrió cuando Zelda le devolvió a su época. Por alguna razón, tan solo él y los 7 Ancianos Sabios recordaban la llamada Guerra del Encarcelamiento. Para el resto de Hyrule, Ganondorf simplemente había desaparecido. Después del ataque que el líder de las ladronas Gerudo lanzó contra el Castillo Real Hylian la noche que Link abrió la Puerta del Tiempo, nadie había vuelto a saber nada de él. Como si se hubiera evaporado en el aire. Nadie más sabía de lo que había ocurrido en realidad.

El hecho de que los 7 Ancianos Sabios aún recordaran la guerra era algo que también le comía la cabeza de vez en cuando. Por lo visto, después de que Link fuera devuelto a su época, ellos no recordaban nada referente a cómo habían vuelto a la época actual. Tan solo que un día se levantaron y tenían todos los recuerdos en su mente. O al menos ese era el caso de Zelda, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa y Nabooru. No había tenido ocasión de volver a hablar con Rauru aún.

Estos pensamientos abandonaron su mente cuando pasó al lado de las escaleras que llevaban hacia el Templo del Tiempo. Allí era donde Link esperaba encontrar unas buenas flores para dárselas a Zelda. En la fachada oeste del templo crecían unos tulipanes rojos que le gustaban mucho, además de las clásicas margaritas. Link se acercó a las flores y las observó de cerca para elegir las mejores. No le llevó mucho rato elegir media docena de ellas y unirlas en un pequeño ramo.

Cuando estuvo listo volvió a encaminarse al castillo. Volvió a recordar el primer día que estuvo allí. Habían pasado solo unos meses, pero a él le pareció cosa de un año. Probablemente hubiera sido así realmente, teniendo en cuenta sus aventuras en el tiempo. Aquel día no le dejaron entrar, viéndose obligado a meterse en el castillo a hurtadillas. Infiltrándose. Y resultó casi insultantemente fácil. No sabía qué pensar; si que él era increíblemente bueno en pasar desapercibido o simplemente que los guardas eran unos incompetentes. De todas formas aquel día no tenía que preocuparse por ello. Por primera vez entraría de manera honrada.

Cuando llegó al portón que daba acceso al jardín exterior del castillo, Link sacó la Ocarina del Tiempo. Ese sería su pase de visita. Junto al portón se encontraba el mismo guarda que lo custodiaba el primer día que estuvo allí. De todas formas dudaba que él se acordara.

- Buenos días.- Dijo el guarda cuando Link por fin se acercó lo suficiente.

- Buenos días – Respondió Link.- Soy Link, del Bosque Kokiri. He venido a hablar con la Princesa Zelda.- Link esperó a la respuesta del guarda. Esperaba que no le diera con la puerta en las narices, burlándose de él una vez más.

- Hmmm... Entiendo... ¿Tienes invitación? Si eres quien dices ser sabrás a lo que me refiero.

Link respiró aliviado. Por lo visto Zelda ya había avisado a los guardas de su visita.

- Sí, la tengo. Es esto, ¿verdad?- Dijo mientras le mostraba la Ocarina del Tiempo.

El guarda acercó su cara a la ocarina para verla de cerca. En cuanto vio el símbolo de la Trifuerza que tenía en la boquilla ya no tuvo más dudas.

- Correcto. Puedes pasar.- El guarda fue hasta el mecanismo del portón y lo abrió.- Que tenga un buen día... _Señor Héroe_.

A Link no le hizo mucha gracia como le había llamado, y mucho menos el tono burlón con el que lo había hecho. "Señor Héroe" era como le llamaba el guarda que custodiaba la entrada a la Montaña de la Muerte en el pueblo Kakariko. Era un mote burlón que le puso después de enseñarle la carta que Zelda había escrito para él en el que decía que "estaba bajo sus órdenes para salvar Hyrule". Desde luego el guarda no se lo tomó en serio, de ahí el mote, a pesar de que le dejó pasar de todas formas. Se preguntó si aquel guarda no había hablado con el del portón del castillo de él.

Sin darle más importancia siguió el camino que llevaba al castillo. Esta vez los guardas simplemente le ignoraban, a excepción de un guarda joven que le saludó con la mano. Link le devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

En aquella ocasión la puerta del castillo estaba abierta. Esta vez no tendría que meterse por el canalón de desagüe que había en la pared este, como había hecho hasta ahora. El hall del castillo era impresionante. Una enorme escalinata de mármol se encontraba justo enfrente, bifurcándose en su parte más alta y llevando a las diferentes estancias del lugar. Sobre cada una de las dos escaleras de la bifurcación había colgado un cuadro. Sobre la escalera que llevaba al ala este había un enorme retrato del actual Rey, vestido con un manto rojo. Su cabello era grisáceo y su severo pero amable rostro se encontraba poblado por una barba del mismo color. Su cabeza estaba adornada con una sencilla pero elegante corona de oro. En la parte inferior del marco había una placa dorada, pero Link no podía leerla desde donde se encontraba. Probablemente sería el nombre del monarca: Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. El otro cuadro, el de la escalera que llevaba al ala oeste, era una representación de la creación de Hyrule. En él aparecían las tres diosas, Din, Nayru y Farore, descendiendo al mundo y dándole vida con su soplo. En el arco de media punta que se encontraba sobre el centro de la bifurcación se podía ver una reproducción del emblema de la Familia Real Hylian labrada en piedra, aunque Link no pudo adivinar de qué piedra se trataba.

Las paredes estaban llenas de tapices con diferentes símbolos, destacando el emblema de la raza Hylian (Un fénix con una Trifuerza sobre su cabeza), todos ellos de colores dorados y escarlatas, con la excepción de algún tapiz color azul. En el piso de abajo había también algunos pequeños pedestales que lucían lujosos jarrones exquisitamente ornamentados y decorados. El suelo, al igual que la escalinata, era de mármol y en el centro del hall se encontraba una enorme representación de la Trifuerza dibujada en el mismo. El techo era realmente alto, adornado por tres enormes lámparas de araña, hechas de cristal. Ahora mismo sus velas estaban apagadas, quedando toda la estancia iluminada por la luz del sol que entraba por un enorme medallón de cristal que se encontraba sobre la entrada principal, además de otros ventanales más pequeños que se encontraban repartidos por las paredes. Resultaba una visión increíblemente majestuosa.

Al poco rato de permanecer allí, alguien comenzó a bajar por la escalinata. Se trataba de Impa, la cuidadora de la princesa. Perteneciente a la casi extinta raza de los Sheikah como así indicaban sus ojos color escarlata. Llevaba puesto su habitual traje de guerrero de su raza, adornado con el emblema del Ojo de la Verdad en el pecho. Su cabello blanco lechoso se encontraba recogido en una pequeña coleta. Su aspecto externo era fiero, casi amenazante, pero Link sabía que debajo de esa fachada de guerrera indomable se encontraba una agradable mujer de gran corazón.

- Buenos días, Link.- Dijo cuando casi había acabado de bajar las escaleras.

- Buenos días, Impa.- Respondió.

- ¿Ya has vuelto de tu viaje? Solo ha pasado una semana. Creía que te iba a llevar más tiempo.

- Eso mismo pensaba yo, pero al final decidí volver antes de lo planeado.- Mintió Link, intentando evitar la risa. Hasta ahora tan solo le había contado su aventura en Términa a Saria, así que Impa no sabía que para el resto de la gente había pasado una semana, pero que para él había sido bastante más. Ya se había acostumbrado a que el tiempo se comportara de manera distinta con él que con el resto del mundo.- ¿Está ya lista Zelda? He venido a devolverle la Ocarina del Tiempo.- Continuó Link alzando la mano con la que sostenía el instrumento.

- Y a juzgar por lo que llevas en la mano derecha diría que a darle algo más.- Dijo Impa al observar el ramo de tulipanes que había traído.- ¿Dónde has conseguido esas flores tan bonitas? ¡No te tenía yo por un experto en flores!

- ¡Oh! Al lado del Templo del Tiempo, en la fachada oeste. Me fije en ellas la primera vez que pasé cerca. Como es la primera vez que entro aquí sin colarme, - Impa levantó una ceja al oír aquella frase.- pensé que sería educado traer un presente.

- Entiendo…- Por el tono de voz en que Impa dijo aquello a Link le pareció que, al igual que Saria, ella tampoco se creía que lo de las flores era por cortesía o educación.- La princesa te está esperando en el "lugar habitual". Ella dijo que lo entenderías.

- Sí, lo entiendo. Gracias.- Dijo Link mientras se dirigía a la puerta que había bajo la escalinata, a la derecha. 

El "lugar habitual" era el jardín interior donde se conocieron por primera vez. Era el lugar donde más les gustaba jugar. Link conocía la manera de llegar desde el hall debido a que la tercera vez que estuvo en el castillo, Zelda le enseñó a Link una de sus mascotas: un conejo blanco. Mientras le daban de comer, Link intentó buscar algo que darle en su cinturón. Aquel día llevaba su equipo y sin querer, su bolsa de bombas se cayó y una pequeña bomba salió rodando, con el seguro suelto. Explotó en el agua y dado su tamaño, no hizo mucho ruido, pero el conejo se asustó y, librándose de los brazos de Zelda, salió disparado del jardín, metiéndose en el castillo por una puerta entreabierta. Link y Zelda lo siguieron con mucho cuidado de que no les viera nadie. Seguramente se hubiesen metido en problemas si alguien hubiera visto a Link, dado que se había colado en el castillo. El animal llegó hasta el vestíbulo, donde sudaron la gota gorda para atraparlo sin que los pillaran. Afortunadamente tan solo habían un par de guardas custodiando la puerta, mirando hacia el jardín exterior. Link no podía explicarse como siendo un guerrero tan diestro como era él, podía ser tan torpe en prácticamente todo lo demás.

Acabó saliendo por una puerta que daba a un corredor de los jardines interiores. Link reconoció enseguida el lugar. Era el último corredor en el que tenía que evitar a los guardas. El lugar en el que le esperaba Zelda estaba justo a su derecha. Tan solo tenía que pasar por debajo de un pasillo encumbrado por un arco de media punta. Ya podía ver a lo lejos a Zelda, de espaldas, mirando por una ventana que había en uno de los muros del jardín. Justo en el mismo sitio donde la vio por primera vez. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, aunque no más deprisa. Era una sensación que ya conocía. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero siempre reaccionaba así cuando veía a la princesa. Se preguntaba si pasaba siempre lo mismo cuando te gustaba alguien. Y es que, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, a Link le gustaba Zelda de veras desde la primera vez que la vio. Naturalmente nunca había tenido valor para decírselo todavía. De todas formas tampoco le preocupaba. Le gustaban las cosas tal y como estaban ahora y no veía necesidad de cambiar nada diciéndoselo, aunque también es cierto que tenía cierto temor por recibir una respuesta negativa.

Cuando por fin se decidió a entrar en el jardín, una malévola idea se le pasó por la cabeza. La cuarta vez que vino al castillo se habían citado en los jardines exteriores, cerca de un árbol. Aquel día llegó antes de la hora prevista y se le ocurrió subirse al árbol para, cuando llegara Zelda, colgarse con las piernas de una de las ramas bajas y aparecérsele boca abajo de repente y así darle un susto. La idea resultó, y pensó que esta vez podría repetir la hazaña. Pegándose a las paredes y con una maquiavélica sonrisa en los labios, Link se acercó con cuidado y se metió en el pequeño foso que circundaba el jardín, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Después se acercó al lugar donde estaba Zelda por el foso, yendo lo más agachado posible, procurando no mojarse demasiado ni estropear las flores. Sabía que si se acercaba directamente por la espalda, aunque fuese sin hacer ruido, Zelda sentiría su presencia y le descubriría. Cuando por fin llegó al lado de la plataforma elevada donde estaba ella, Link salió con cuidado del agua y se acercó despacio. Cuando al fin estaba justo detrás de ella, llenó sus pulmones todo lo que pudo, dispuesto a pegar un gran grito que la sobresaltara. Ella seguía de espaldas... ¡Era ahora o nunca!

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!- Dijo Zelda en voz alta.

Link, de la sorpresa, se tragó parte del aire que había inhalado, haciéndole toser con fuerza un par de veces. Entonces Zelda se giró, mostrando una agradable sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Llevaba puesto un vestido parecido al que llevaba la primera vez que se vieron, solo que esta vez era de mangas cortas y de color rosa y blanco, en vez de color lavanda, y no llevaba puesto aquel extraño tocado en la cabeza, revelando su precioso y dorado cabello, cuya longitud le llegaba hasta los hombros. Lo que sí llevaba puesto era una diadema de color azul que le sujetaba el pelo, especialmente el flequillo, que lo llevaba apartado hacia atrás para que no le molestara la cara. Link volvió a sentir aquella punzada en el corazón cuando la miró a los ojos, de un profundo color azul zafiro. Había oído a la gente decir que los ojos son el espejo del alma, pero para él, en el caso de Zelda eran más bien una ventana hacia su alma. Brillaban intensos con una luz que desprendía una alegría y bondad capaz de contagiar a todo aquel que estuviese cerca de ella. Su mirada era dulce e inocente, pero la profundidad que había en ella revelaba madurez, valor y determinación. Unas características que eran el reflejo de sus experiencias durante la Guerra del Encarcelamiento.

Cuando Link se dispuso a hablar, notó que todavía no le salía el aire, lo que le hizo volver a toser, esta vez con más fuerza que antes, haciéndole agachar la espalda, apoyándose en sus rodillas. Creía que se le iba a salir la tráquea por la boca. 

- ¡Respira, respira!- Dijo Zelda divertida mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.- ¡Te lo tienes merecido! ¿Creías que me iba a dejar asustar una segunda vez? ¡Qué poco me conoces!

Link aún tosió unas cuantas veces más, hasta que por fin se recuperó. Al incorporarse, Zelda pudo ver que tenía los ojos un poco rojos y bastante llorosos, debido a la tos.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios sabías que estaba ahí?! ¡Te vigilaba atentamente y me aseguraba de que no pudieras verme u oirme!.- Dijo Link todavía sin salir de su sorpresa.

Zelda le lanzó una mirada entre irónica y misteriosa, con la intención de confundirle un poco más

- ¡Oh! ¡Yo puedo sentir todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, querido Link! Ni aunque te entrenaras en las antiguas artes de la infiltración de los Sheikah conseguirías sorprenderme…

Link la miró incrédulo.

- ¡Anda ya!- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en aquel momento.

- Va en serio. Mientras te acercabas, yo ya estaba haciendo algunas cosas que me advirtieron de tu presencia.- Contestó Zelda.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- ¡Oh! Muchas de ellas son secretas… pero la más determinante de todas…- Zelda hizo una corta pausa que a Link se le hizo eterna. Pudo notar que Zelda estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no echarse a reír.- ¡fue que te vi reflejado en la ventana!- Dijo al fin, sin poder contener más la risa.

Link miró la ventana que estaba a la espalda de Zelda, por la cual la princesa estaba mirando antes. Vio que la habitación a la que daba estaba bastante oscura, por lo que el cristal reflejaba una imagen bastante nítida de todo el jardín. ¡No cayó en eso!

- Bueno, supongo que con esto ya estamos en paz por lo del árbol.- Dijo Zelda cuando había dejado de reír.- ¡Hoy has sido muy puntual! Temía que se te pegasen las sábanas otra vez.

- Oye, tampoco me retrasé tanto en aquella ocasión. Tan solo fue que se me pasó la hora un poco.

- Una hora y media no es que sea precisamente "un poco". Y por lo que me has dicho de tu afición a dormir debes de hacerlo bastante a menudo.- Respondió Zelda en un tono un poco burlón.

Link se sonrojó un poco. La verdad es que no tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar ese debate después de haberle hablado a Zelda de su apego a las sábanas cuando se trataba de levantarse temprano. Afortunadamente para él, la princesa bajó la vista y vio el ramo de tulipanes que llevaba en la mano. Al hacerlo, se le iluminó la cara 

- ¡Oh! ¡¿Y esas flores que llevas ahí?! ¿Son para mi?.- Dijo con voz alegre.

- Eeer… yo… bueno, esto… sí, toma.- Respondió Link tartamudeando y tratando de no sonrojarse aún más mientras le entregaba el ramo. Tanto pensar en hacerle un regalo no le había dado tiempo a pensar en qué decirle cuando se las diera.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Son preciosas! ¡Y son mucho más grandes que los tulipanes que crecen en el castillo! ¿Dónde las has conseguido? ¡No te tenía no por un experto en flores!-

Link no pudo evitar dejar escapar una ligera y breve risa al oír a Zelda repetir las mismas palabras que le había dicho Impa hacía tan solo unos momentos.

- En el Templo del Tiempo. Pensé en traer un regalo y Saria me recomendó las flores.- Link dudó un momento si volver a decir lo de que el regalo era por educación. Probablemente tampoco ella se lo creería, y eso podría hacer a Zelda sospechar de sus sentimientos. Pero si dejaba la frase como la había dejado también lo haría. Finalmente le vino una idea a la cabeza.- Lo normal después de volver de un viaje es traer regalos a los amigos, ¿no?

- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me encantan!- Dijo Zelda. Se inclinó (ella era ligeramente más alta que Link) y le dio un beso a Link en la mejilla.

Tras ese gesto, Link ya no pudo seguir controlando el color de su cara, que se volvió de un color rojo intenso. Su mente se bloqueó por un momento. No quería ni pensar en como acabaría la cosa si seguía ahí mucho rato con la cara como un tomate. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, se palpó el bolsillo y sintió el bulto donde estaba la Ocarina del Tiempo. Casi de manera brusca, Link sacó el instrumento sagrado y se lo tendió a Zelda.

- Eeer... toma. Como te dije, aquí te traigo la Ocarina del Tiempo... gracias por dejármela. ¡No sé que hubiera hecho sin ella!

- ¿Te fue útil, verdad? Ya te dije que así sería. ¡Bueno! Cuéntame. ¿Cómo fue tu viaje? ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

Link recuperó el color normal de su cara, pero también se tornó en una expresión de ligera tristeza. Su viaje a Términa le había dejado algunos recuerdos buenos, pero también recuerdos tristes. Además no pudo encontrar a quien estaba buscando.

- Bueno... es una historia un poco larga... y la verdad es que ni yo la entiendo del todo...- Dijo Link, añadiendo la última frase recordando sus viajes en el tiempo.

- Tenemos tiempo. Ven, vamos a poner las flores en agua y me lo cuentas todo.- Dijo Zelda cogiéndole a Link de la muñeca.

Los dos salieron del jardín y entraron en el castillo. No tardaron mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran a las cocinas, una enorme sala con varias fogones y hornos de piedra, además de una pila de agua potable con varios cubos al lado para llenarla cuando hiciera falta. Al fondo había tres grandes puertas que Link supuso que daba a las despensas. Aún faltaba bastante para la hora de la comida, por lo que no había nadie allí de momento. Zelda cogió un vaso grande de cristal que había en una alacena enfrente de los fogones, lo llenó de agua en la pila y puso las flores en él.

- Ahora debería encontrar un jarrón.- Dijo Zelda pensativa. Se quedó mirando a las flores por un momento con misma expresión, preguntándose donde podía haber uno libre.- ¡Ya lo tengo! En mi cuarto hay uno que podría valer... ¡Y ahora que me doy cuenta, tú todavía no has visto mi habitación!.

- ¡Anda! ¡Pues es verdad! Como siempre me metía en el castillo a escondidas nunca he podido ver mucho del interior.

- ¿Pues a qué esperamos?

Zelda volvió a cogerle de la mano y volvieron al recibidor. Allí subieron las escaleras que llevaban al ala oeste. Después de recorrer un pasillo cuyo suelo de piedra estaba cubierto por una alfombra azul con bordados dorados en sus bordes, llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Zelda. Era de madera, con un diseño sencillo. Tan solo tenía el dibujo de la Trifuerza grabado en ella. Cuando la traspasaron Link se encontró en una habitación muy espaciosa, de un tamaño considerable, aunque mucho más sencilla de lo que imaginaba. Si no fuera por el tamaño de la estancia, nadie diría que se trataba del lugar de descanso de una princesa. Como mucho, el de una niña de familia acomodada, pero nada más.

Las paredes eran de un color azul pastel pálido, con una cenefa dorada a media altura. El techo era algo más elaborado. Había varias vigas que formaban una especie de cuadrícula. En cada uno de esos cuadrados se encontraba un relieve con dibujos de varios motivos, siendo el de la Trifuerza el más abundante. Apoyada en la pared de la izquierda según se entraba había una mesa de madera pintada de blanco con dos sillas del mismo material y color, con asientos tapizados en color verde hierba. También muy sencillas. A parte de unas patas algo abombadas, no había nada a destacar en su diseño. No muy lejos de la mesa se encontraba la cama de Zelda. Era de tamaño mediano, con una gran cabecera de bronce, redonda, con motivos florales y una Trifuerza como motivo principal. Las sábanas eran de color rosa pálido, casi blanco. En las faldas había varias Trifuerzas bordadas con hilo blanco brillante. Casi parecía que fuera hilo de diamante. La almohada era blanca, alargada y parecía muy mullida. Link pensó que debía de ser realmente fantástico dormir en una cama como esa. Al contrario de lo que él se imaginaba, no tenía cortinas ni nada parecido a lo que había leído en algunos cuentos de hadas. 

En la pared del fondo había un enorme ventanal que casi ocupaba toda la pared en su mitad superior, con un asiento mirador. Por lo que Link llegaba a ver, se podía ver la Montaña de la Muerte con bastante claridad, pero nada más. Al menos desde donde estaba. Hacia la pared de la derecha había una mesa redonda blanca con cuatro sillas a su alrededor. Sin embargo cuando Link miró aquella mesa, algo llamó su atención. En la esquina de al fondo había un enorme armario con cuatro puertas. Era de color crema y, al contrario que el resto de muebles en la habitación, era de un diseño elaborado, con muchos motivos florales grabadas en la madera, sobre todo en la parte superior, también coronada con la parte superior con la Trifuerza. Era el armario más grande que jamás había visto. Prefirió no imaginarse cuanta ropa debía de tener Zelda ahí guardada. Por último, en la misma pared de la derecha, cerca de la puerta, había un tocador con un espejo redondo y varios cepillos y peines sobre él, también de aspecto sencillo, pero sin pintar, mostrando una madera barnizada que Link supo reconocer como caoba, material del que también estaba hecha la silla, con un asiento tapizado en rojo. En el suelo había una gran alfombra de varios colores. La luz que ahora entraba por la ventana no era muy intensa, ya que la habitación estaba orientada hacia el oeste, pero aún así la habitación casi parecía brillar por sí misma. Para por la noche había varias lámparas de aceite y velas repartidas por las paredes.

- ¿Qué te parece mi habitación? ¿Te gusta?- Dijo Zelda extendiendo un brazo con la palma abierta, señalando con ella toda la estancia.

- ¡Wow! ¡Es enorme!- Dijo Link sorprendido. Puede que no fuera como se la había imaginado, pero aún así su tamaño le impresionaba.- ¿Cómo es tienes un armario tan grande? ¡Casi es tan ancho como mi casa!

Zelda sonrió. La verdad es que su armario la llenaba de orgullo. Una de sus aficiones preferidas era la ropa, aunque desde después de la Guerra del Encarcelamiento no le había prestado mucha atención.

- Pues nada, un par de cosillas.- Dijo finalmente

Zelda se acercó al armario, seguida de Link y abrió las dos puertas de la derecha, mostrando una cómoda con nueve cajones y una barra de perchas llena de vestidos de todos los colores que Link podía imaginar. Después abrió las otras dos puertas y vio más vestidos, pero estos de un aspecto más principesco, con diseños muchos más elaborados. En la parte superior había una tabla donde había montones de lo que parecían ser sábanas. En el suelo del armario había una amplia colección de zapatos. Link prefirió no contarlos, pero calculaba que deberían ser por lo menos cincuenta. Habían de todos los diseños posibles. Los más sencillos estaban más a mano que los más elegantes, que estaban hacia el fondo del armario. La variedad de ropas le impresionó de veras. Después de todo, él estaba acostumbrado a que tanto él como el resto de los Kokiri llevaran ropas idénticas día tras día.

- ¡¿"Un par de cosillas"?! ¿A qué llamas tú entonces a un almacén de ropas saturado hasta explotar?-

Zelda rió ligeramente. Después giró su cabeza, buscando el jarrón en el que había pensado antes. Se encontraba en el ventanal, en una pequeña repisa. Era de color azul, con bandas blancas, y de forma alargada. Se acercó allí, tomó el jarrón, echó el agua del vaso en él y después colocó las flores. Mientras olía su perfume, Zelda se acercó a su mesilla de noche, que estaba a la izquierda de la cama. Estaba hecha de madera de pino, y tenía un candelabro dorado de seis velas sobre ella. Dejó allí el jarrón y admiró la vista por un momento.

- ¡Queda preciso! Además el color de los tulipanes hace juego con el de mi cama. ¡Muchas gracias!- Le dijo Zelda a Link con una sincera sonrisa. Link volvió a sentir aquella punzada en el corazón al verla sonriendo. Se preguntó cuantas veces más sentiría aquella sensación antes de que acabara el día.

- De nada.- Dijo intentando controlar su sonrojo otra vez. Lo hacía ya tantas veces que se preguntó si acabaría teniendo control absoluto sobre el color de su cara si seguía así.

- ¡Bueno, cuéntame! ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?

Ambos se sentaron en la cama y Link comenzó a relatarle su historia en Términa. 

-     Ya te dije que la Ocarina del Tiempo te resultaría útil... ¡pero si te digo la verdad no me esperaba que fuera a serlo tanto!- Dijo Zelda sorprendida cuando Link le contó como la Ocarina se transformó en una gaita, permitiéndole tocar la Canción del Tiempo para regresar al primer día de la cuenta atrás.

Al principio todo fue bien, pero cuando le empezó a contar la parte en la que empezó a hacer viajes en el tiempo, notó que le costaba más de lo normal contarlo de una manera entendible. De hecho, había partes que ni siquiera él entendía muy bien. Zelda escuchaba muy atenta todo lo que contaba. Le interesaron mucho las historias de cómo Link iba ayudando a toda aquella gente (y que aquella gente fuera físicamente idéntica a algunas personas de Hyrule) Ella ya conocía la amabilidad desinteresada de Link, pero oír que la seguía poniendo en práctica incluso en un país extranjero la maravillaba aún más.

Cuando Link comenzó a contarle la historia de Anju y Kafei, Zelda mostró un interés aún mayor. Sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos poco después. Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó Zelda en voz alta.

- Zelda, cariño, soy yo. ¿Puedo pasar?- Contestó una voz grave que Link no conocía.

- ¡Papá! Pasa.- Dijo Zelda

- ¿Tu padre?- Dijo Link sorprendido. Zelda asintió

Durante un momento que pareció especialmente largo, Link se sintió muy nervioso. ¡Iba a conocer al mismísimo Rey de Hyrule! A pesar de que conocía a Zelda bastante bien, nunca había coincidido con él. Ya le había visto en su retrato, por lo que sabía como era físicamente, pero siempre se preguntó cómo sería en cuanto a personalidad. Nunca supo lo que fue de él en la Guerra del Encarcelamiento. Probablemente murió, puesto que el Castillo Real fue destruido y no se supo nada de él. Ahora que había vuelto a su infancia, era como si aquel futuro terrible nunca hubiera sucedido, lo que incluía la "muerte" del Rey.

Finalmente abrió la puerta y Link pudo observar el mismo rostro severo pero amable, poblado de una barba canosa. Sin embargo el resto de su cuerpo era distinto a como se lo imaginaba. Su cuerpo rebosaba energía. Era fuerte y bastante corpulento, incluso podría decirse que joven, a pesar de que su cara parecía ser el de un hombre que acababa de entrar en la mediana edad. Sus ropas también eran muy sencillas. Tan solo llevaba unos sencillos pantalones verdes y una toga corta color dorado. No llevaba corona alguna, como Link esperaba, lo que dejaba a la vista una media melena canosa como su barba, que le llegaba hasta la misma altura de los hombros. Entonces Link pudo ver algo que no notó cuando vio su retrato: sus ojos. Eran exactamente del mismo color que los de Zelda, e igual de profundos, pero estos desprendían una fuerza incluso superior al que desprendía su cuerpo, como un mar embravecido por un fuerte viento. Desprendía un aura que era una mezcla de sencillez y fuerza. Como un trueno no precedido de rayo alguno. Así vio Link a Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, Rey de su patria.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?- Dijo el monarca con voz amable.

- Nada importante, Papá. Mira, este es Link, el niño del que te hablé. Me estaba contando como fue su viaje. Por lo visto estuvo en un país llamado Términa.-Dijo Zelda con una amplia sonrisa. Link entonces notó que Zelda le llamaba "Papá" y no "Padre". Le resultó extraño. Incluso entre muchas familias del populacho Link había oído llamar "Padre" y "Madre" a sus progenitores los hijos de las mismas. Solo en las más sencillas había oído usar "Papá" y "Mamá". Esto le dio a entender que la Familia Real de Hyrule debía de tener también costumbres sencillas a pesar de su posición social.

- ¿Términa? Es la primera vez que oigo hablar de ese país…- Dijo el Rey curioso casi para sí mismo. El monarca se acercó a la cama con una agradable sonrisa. Aquello hacía que sus rasgos se endurecieran más, pero a Link en cierto modo le alivió ver como el Rey de Hyrule no tenía reparo alguno en realizar un gesto tan amigable como la sonrisa ante un desconocido.- Se bienvenido, Link.- Dijo estrechándole la mano. Link notó que sus manos eran grandes y fuertes. Casi le dio la sensación de que era capaz de estrangular a un Gran Moblin con ellas.- Zelda me ha hablado mucho de ti. Es agradable ver que mi hija hace amigos.

Link se quedó un momento pensativo. ¿Cómo debía tratarle al Rey? ¿De vos? ¿O sería suficiente con tratarle de usted?

- Eeer… Gracias… su Alteza… hmmm…- Link se puso otra vez nervioso. ¡Había sonado como un completo idiota! Lo último que quería en aquel momento era darle una mala impresión al padre de Zelda. Sin embargo, el Rey se rió ligeramente. No era una risa burlona sino una risa amistosa.

- Ja, ja, ja. No te preocupes por las formalidades, pequeño. En la dinastía Nohansen nunca nos ha gustado el protocolo, y nosotros no somos la excepción. Quien quiera que inventara esas reglas de conducta parece que lo único que pretendía era poner barreras entre las personas. A decir verdad, lo que único que tenemos nosotros de distinto son nuestras responsabilidades como monarcas, pero nada más. Por eso siempre nos consideramos como personas normales. Puedes llamarme simplemente Daphnes.

Link no entendió del todo lo que quería decir, pero sí comprendió que el Rey le consideraba un igual. Eso hizo que su nerviosismo desapareciera y sonriera con franqueza. Casi de repente, empezó a sentir la misma sensación de estar en un lugar amigable que tenía cuando estaba en casa de Saria.

- Bien Daphnes. Me alegro mucho de conocerle. Siempre me preguntaba cómo debía de ser un Rey… aunque debo decir que su aspecto es algo diferente del que me imaginaba.- Dijo finalmente Link, acabando el apretón de manos.

El monarca volvió a reír amigablemente. Pareció gustarle la sinceridad de Link.

- Sí, sé que no estoy vestido con mis mejores galas precisamente, aunque tampoco te creas que las llevamos siempre puestas. No son demasiado cómodas, y mucho menos para llevarlas todo el día. En cualquier caso, sí que debo ponerme mi traje real ahora mismo, y era de eso de lo que quería hablarte, Zelda.- Dijo el Rey, dirigiéndose ahora a su hija.- Supongo que recuerdas que hoy iban a venir los representantes de un país extranjero, Nordaeron. De momento es tan solo una visita de cortesía, por lo que no hace falta que asistas- Link vio la cara de Zelda. Casi parecía respirar aliviada al oír que no tenía que ir- pero posiblemente estemos un largo tiempo recorriendo el castillo y no podáis hacer muchas cosas aquí. Quizás sería mejor que tú y Link continuarais vuestro día aquí en los jardines exteriores.

- Muy bien, Papá, pero… ¿podemos ir por nosotros mismos o vas ponerme otra vez una escolta?- Respondió Zelda con un tono un tanto desdeñoso.

- Estaréis vigilados, aunque técnicamente no llevaréis escolta. Habrá guardias repartidos por todo el jardín. Su misión principal será vigilar los alrededores del Castillo durante la estancia de nuestros invitados, pero también se ocuparán de tener un ojo sobre vosotros.

A Zelda definitivamente no le gustaba la idea de estar vigilados. No había más que mirarla a la cara después de lo que dijo su padre para darse cuenta. Zelda tenía un gran sentido de la responsabilidad debido a su educación, pero había veces que le daban ganas de salir corriendo y escapar del castillo. Antes de la Guerra del Encarcelamiento había salido del castillo muy pocas veces, y desde que esta terminó, ni una sola vez. En cierto modo echaba de menos la libertad que tenía durante aquel conflicto, y además se moría de ganas por ver como era Hyrule sin la presencia de Ganondorf. De todas formas, aunque consiguiera salir de aquel lugar, sin lugar a dudas su padre le pondría una escolta debido a su edad, lo que no le permitiría disfrutar al máximo.

- Bueno, de todas formas aún queda algo así como hora y media hasta que lleguen los embajadores. Podéis seguir aquí mientras tanto si queréis.- Dijo el rey.

- No, no, saldremos ahora mismo. ¡Con el día tan bueno que hace hay que aprovecharlo! ¿Vamos, Link?- Dijo Zelda mostrando de nuevo su sonrisa más encantadora. El corazón de Link se volvió loco por un momento una vez más al verla. Empezó a desear que aquella sensación dejara de "molestarle" cada vez que veía a Zelda sonriendo.

- Por mí de acuerdo.- Respondió finalmente.

- Bueno, entonces os dejo. Voy a seguir preparándome.- Dijo el monarca.

- ¡Espera, Papá! ¡Mira que flores más bonitas me ha regalado Link!- Dijo Zelda entusiasmada señalando al jarrón donde las había puesto. El Rey las observó asombrado.

- ¡Caramba! ¡Son muy bonitas! ¿Dónde las has encontrado, Link? Zelda me ha dicho muchas cosas de ti, ¡pero no te tenía yo por un experto en flores!

Link casi estaba con la mosca detrás de la oreja. Ya eran tres las personas que le habían dicho prácticamente la misma frase, lo cual no dejaba de ser gracioso.

Link y Zelda salieron de la habitación y recorrieron de nuevo todo el camino hasta el recibidor. Empezaron a notar un cierto ajetreo. Los sirvientes empezaban a ir de aquí para allá, aunque Link y Zelda no llegaban a adivinar qué hacían exactamente.

- Para ser un hombre tan importante, tu padre parece una persona muy sencilla.- Dijo Link mientras atravesaban el pasillo del ala oeste.

- Ya le has oído. A él no le gusta eso de comportarse de forma altiva por ser el Rey. Le gusta estar con gente normal y trata con mucho respeto y educación a los sirvientes. Incluso estos le invitan a las fiestas que organizan para ellos de vez en cuando. También visita a algunas familias de nobles de bajo rango. De hecho, mi madre era la hija de un hidalgo compañero de caza de mi abuelo.- Relató Zelda. Link quedó intrigado por la última frase.

- Ahora que la mencionas… ¿Y tu madre? Es la primera vez que siquiera me la mencionas.

El rostro de Zelda se ensombreció de repente y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo. Aunque no parecía especialmente triste Link comprendió al instante que le había hecho rememorar un recuerdo doloroso. No le costó mucho trabajo adivinar cual era.

- No… no me digas que ella…- Dijo Link casi murmurando.

- Sí. Está muerta. Murió cuando yo tenía 5 años de una enfermedad que contrajo  poco después de mi nacimiento.- Respondió Zelda con una sonrisa melancólica.

- Lo siento mucho.- Dijo Link con tono casi avergonzado. 

- No te preocupes. De eso hace ya mucho. De hecho, yo era muy pequeña, así que no recuerdo mucho de ella. No llegué a conocerla del todo… aunque me hubiese gustado. Era muy bella. Tenía el cabello rubio como yo y los ojos de color verde (por lo visto yo heredé los de mi padre). Su piel era muy blanca, más incluso que la mía, y su cuerpo era esbelto y hermoso.- 

Aquella descripción le recordaba a Link a la propia Zelda de adulta. Recordó lo maravillado que se quedó con la belleza de la princesa con su cuerpo crecido. Seguro que su madre era igual de hermosa.

-     De su personalidad no recuerdo muchas cosas. Pero sí me acuerdo que era muy cariñosa. Ella e Impa me arropaban todas las noches y por las mañanas me despertaba con un beso en la frente. También me dejaba dormir la siesta es sus brazos cuando yo se lo pedía.

Aunque sabía que no tenía por qué, Link no podía evitar sentirse incómodo oyendo a Zelda hablar de su madre de aquella manera. Le hizo recordar lo que el brote del Gran Árbol Deku le dijo cuando liberó el Templo del Bosque sobre la suya propia, sobre como dio su vida para llevarle al Bosque Kokiri. De todas formas su curiosidad aún le impulsó a hacer otra pregunta sobre el tema.

-     ¿Qué enfermedad era?- Preguntó al fin

- Tuberculosis.- Respondió la princesa. Link levantó una ceja al oír aquella palabra tan extraña.

- Y… ¿eso qué es?

- Yo tampoco estoy muy segura. No me explicaron en qué consistía exactamente, pero sí recuerdo sus síntomas. Por lo visto eran parecidos a los de un catarro  solo que… al toser… ella…- Zelda hizo una breve pero intensa pausa en la que Link pudo observar en su cara un fugaz gesto de dolor.- Escupía sangre. A veces incluso la vomitaba.- Dijo Zelda por fin.

Link se sintió mal consigo mismo al oír eso. No le hizo ninguna gracia hacerle hecho recordar eso a Zelda. Además pudo imaginar como debió de ser aquello para su madre. Él mismo había escupido sangre en alguna de sus batallas. La más reciente fue durante el combate final en Términa, contra el Mago de Majora, El mago le atrapó con sus brazos-látigo y le estampó contra una pared. Cuando lo soltó, Link escupió sangre un par de veces. No era una sangre que proviniera de un corte en el labio o en el interior de la boca, sino una sangre que venía desde lo más profundo de su garganta, como si estuviese vomitando. Era una sensación muy desagradable. A pesar de todo, Link pensó que Zelda era muy afortunada al haber tenido ocasión de conocer a su madre.

- Sabes… si te digo la verdad, te envidió.- Dijo queriendo compartir ese sentimiento. Zelda volvió a mirarle a la cara.- Yo no tuve ocasión de conocer a mis padres.

- Ah, sí. Ya me lo contaste una vez. El Gran Árbol Deku te dijo como murió tu madre intentando salvarte.- Dijo Zelda.

- Así es. Sin embargo no sé qué fue de mi padre. Quizás murió él también en aquella guerra.

En aquel momento salieron al jardín, haciéndose el calor patente de nuevo. Aquello les hizo olvidar por el momento sus tristes pasados. Después de todo en un día como aquel no había por qué estar triste. Link se alegró de no llevar consigo su espada y su escudo. Aún tenía pesadillas con sus incursiones al Coloso del Desierto, al oeste de Hyrule, y más todavía con las que hacia al cráter de la Montaña de la Muerte. El calor se hacía especialmente intenso en su espalda debido a su equipo. Acababa tan sudada que casi parecía que la hubiera puesto debajo de una catarata, aunque el resto de su cuerpo tampoco salía muy seco.

- ¡Buf! ¡Qué calor hace hoy!- Dijo Zelda pasándose la muñeca por la frente.

- Pues sí. Mejor será que nos pongamos a la sombra. ¿Qué te parece ese árbol que hay enfrente de la verja?- Dijo Link señalando al árbol en cuestión. Este se encontraba al otro lado de la mencionada verja, en mitad de la hierba. Proyectaba una sombra que parecía muy acogedora.

- Sí. Buena idea.- Respondió Zelda

Los dos niños cruzaron el puente que salvaba el foso del castillo y atravesaron el corto trecho hasta el árbol. Ambos se sentaron junto al tronco del mismo. En aquel momento su sombra no era demasiado alargada, puesto que faltaba poco para el mediodía. Por suerte las ramas del árbol eran lo bastante anchas y frondosas como para que su sombra les cubriera incluso cuando el sol estuviera justo sobre sus cabezas.

- ¡Bueno! ¿Por donde iba antes de que nos interrumpiera tu padre?- Dijo Link.

- Me estabas empezando a contar lo de la historia de esos dos amantes, Anju y Kafei.- Dijo Zelda, casi entusiasmada. Aquella historia le estaba gustando mucho.

- ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Bueno, pues sigo.

Link siguió contándole la historia. Cómo encontró a Kafei, como consiguió colarse en su escondite. Como le dio su carta a Anju. Como los dos entraron en la guarida del ladrón que le había robado la Máscara del Sol a Kafei. A medida que Link iba relatando sus experiencias, el rostro de Zelda se iba iluminando cada vez más y más, como una niña a la que le están contando por primera vez el que será después su cuento favorito. Casi pareció contener las lágrimas cuando le contó como Kafei se presentó en la habitación de Anju justo media hora antes de que la Luna de Majora se estrellara contra Términa.

- ¡Qué bonito! ¿De veras no le importó a Anju el tamaño de Kafei?- Dijo Zelda con tono casi soñador.

- ¡Para nada! De hecho parecía que ni se había dado cuenta de la diferencia. La verdad es que era una visión bastante divertida. Como dijo Taya, eran amantes, pero parecían una madre y su hijo, je, je, je…- Respondió Link.

- Me lo imagino… pero debe de ser tan bonito eso de estar enamorado de alguien con tanta fuerza. Hasta el punto de no importarte para nada su aspecto y más aún, ser capaz de hacer todo lo posible por estar con la persona que quieres y hacerla feliz, como hicieron Anju y Kafei. Ojalá yo también encuentre a alguien así.

Aquella última frase le sentó a Link como si le hubiesen tirado un jarro de agua fría encima. ¿Significaba eso que Zelda no sentía el mismo tipo de interés por él como el que sentía él por ella? Su mente se quedó en blanco, a excepción de aquella pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez.

- ¡Link! ¿Te pasa algo? ¡De repente has puesto una cara…!- Dijo Zelda.

Link enseguida procuró tener la misma expresión que tenía antes de oír aquella frase. Tenía que tener más cuidado. Seguramente Zelda empezaría a sospechar. No es que quisiera ocultarlo exactamente, pero tampoco quería que se enterara de esa forma.

- ¡Nada, nada! ¡Tan solo es que me había dado de repente dolor de tripa! ¡Pero ya se me ha pasado! ¡Debe ser que tengo gases! ¡Ja, ja, ja!- Tras terminar de decir eso le entraron ganas de pegarse un puñetazo a sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía haber dicho eso? ¡¿Y además con ese tono tan idiota?! 

Miró a Zelda a los ojos, que ahora mostraba un rostro serio, casi perspicaz. Se había inclinado ligeramente hacia a él, como vigilando cada facción de su cara, intentando buscar algo anormal. Aquel gesto le disipó a Link las dudas: definitivamente Zelda había notado que trataba de ocultar algo.

- Oye… ¿seguro que estás bien?- Dijo muy seria, acentuando aún más aquella expresión.

- - Sí, sí… Tranquila. No le des más vueltas al asunto.- Dijo Link defensivamente. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que cambiase de tema.

Zelda levantó una ceja y se quedó así por un momento. Después volvió a apoyare en el tronco del árbol y recuperó el rostro relajado de antes.

- Bueno, ¿Y qué hiciste después de aquello?- Dijo Zelda recobrando también el tono de voz desenfadado y soñador.

Link respiró aliviado para sus adentros. Por lo visto Zelda había perdido interés en su extraña reacción. Entonces prosiguió con su historia, que ya tocaba a su fin. Solo le restaba contar como entró de nuevo en la Torre del Reloj, invocó a los cuatro gigantes y libró la batalla final en el interior de la luna. Zelda pareció bastante extrañada cuando Link le describió aquella pradera con un único y enorme árbol con 4 niños jugando alrededor de él, llevando las máscaras de los monstruos de los templos de Términa. Realmente fue una experiencia muy surrealista.

Cuando por fin acabó con la historia, Zelda acabó muy impresionada.

- ¡Es increíble! ¡No solo salvaste Hyrule en su momento, sino que además salvaste también esa tierra de Términa! ¡Ya has tenido más aventuras que muchas generaciones de héroes juntas!- Dijo Zelda impresionada.

Link era consciente de aquello, pero no le hacía sentirse especialmente orgulloso. Aunque no consiguió el objetivo que se había marcado en un principio en aquel viaje, consiguió ganar mucho más de lo que él creía.

- Lo malo es que al final no pude encontrar a Navi… pero creo que encontré otra cosa. En este viaje he comprendido que salvar una tierra no significa evitar que los edificios queden destruidos o que los campos queden arrasados. Ni mucho menos destruir a muchos monstruos.- Dijo con seriedad. Como queriendo hacer comprender a Zelda el verdadero significado que se encontraban tras esas palabras.- Sino preservar la vida y la felicidad de los que viven en ella.

Zelda miró aun más asombrada a Link. Pero no era una cara de asombro lo que se dibujaba en su rostro. Era algo más. Había comprensión y complicidad. Incluso orgullo. Orgullo por él. Link supo por aquella cara que, definitivamente, Zelda le había entendido. Era una mirada que no necesitaba ser acompañada de palabras.

- ¡Bueno! ¿Y tú qué has estado haciendo durante mi ausencia?- Preguntó Link

- ¡Buah! Nada interesante. Desde que he vuelto a ser una niña ya no puedo hacer nada que merezca la pena. Es maravilloso que la paz volviera a Hyrule como si nada hubiera pasado, pero la verdad es que echo de menos la libertad que tenía antes. Cada vez que quiero salir, mi padre me monta el numerito de la escolta. Ni siquiera funcionó cuando le pedí que Impa fuera mi escolta. Consideró que no debía de tener menos de dos personas a mi cargo. Con Impa podría haber ido a mi aire, ya que ella confía en mi. Después de todo ella también recuerda la Guerra del Encarcelamiento. Pero con otro guarda más… ¡No sabes cuanto me gustaría poder ver Hyrule en su esplendor! Lo único que impide que me muera del aburrimiento son los libros de la biblioteca.

Link no pudo evitar que le entrara la risa floja.

- ¡Ja, ja! Lo siento mucho. Imagino que ser princesa no debe de ser fácil.

- No exactamente. Lo que no es fácil es ser una "niña princesa". Espero que cuando crezca las cosas cambien.

En aquel momento, Link y Zelda escucharon un sonido que se oía a lo lejos. Al principio no era muy audible. Parecía como una tormenta de verano que se había formado lejos de allí. Pero a medida que pasaban los segundos se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Entonces Link reconoció el sonido. Era el mismo que escuchó cuando dejó a Epona en la muralla de la cuidad, solo que esta vez era mucho más cercano.

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? ¡Creo que lo he oído antes, pero no sé qué es lo que es!- Dijo Link. Zelda se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Los dos escucharon más atentamente. El ruido parecía venir desde detrás del castillo. Enseguida el sonido era tan fuerte que casi había que taparse los oídos. Entonces apareció. Su enorme silueta se iba mostrando poco a poco desde detrás de las torres más altas del castillo. Su forma era ovalada. Su tamaño era casi tan grande como dos veces la plaza del Mercado de Hyrule. A Link le pareció un globo gigante, como el que sostenía a Tingle, el vendedor de mapas de Términa, en el aire, pero mucho más grande. En la parte central del globo había una gran estructura de hierro y madera que ni Link ni Zelda pudieron ver con claridad. En la parte trasera, que parecía ser el verdadero origen del ruido, giraban lo que parecían ser unas aspas.

- ¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!- Preguntó casi gritando Zelda.

- ¡No tengo ni idea! ¡Parece una especie de globo gigantesco!.- Respondió Link. 

Entonces oyó a Zelda pegar un grito. La miró y vio que estaba señalando a la parte trasera de la estructura de madera y metal. Link entonces vio horrorizado como una persona, probablemente un niño dado su tamaño, caía del globo. Lo único que se veía bien de él o ella era una larga melena de cabello castaño, atado en una coleta, que le llegaba hasta la parte de atrás de las rodillas; y unas ropas de colores oscuros. Tras unos angustiosos segundos que se hicieron eternos, el niño acabó cayendo, por fortuna, en el foso del castillo.

La mente de Link reaccionó como si de un acto reflejo se tratara. Salió corriendo de debajo de la sombra del árbol en dirección al foso. Casi todos los guardas que se encontraban en los jardines interiores también vieron la escena e hicieron lo mismo. Zelda dudó un momento. Miró hacia el cielo para ver como el enorme globo se alejaba, mostrando ya de forma clara las aspas en su parte trasera. Proyectaba una enorme sombra que envolvía en ligeras tinieblas todo suelo que estuviera bajo él. Cuando el globo se alejó considerablemente del castillo, Zelda corrió hacia el lugar donde había caído el niño.

Cuando Link llegó al foso, en el lugar donde cayó el infeliz, su cuerpo funcionó de manera casi automática. Detectó el cuerpo con la vista y saltó al agua de cabeza. La corriente lo había llevado hasta la esquina del foso, donde había un árbol en la orilla. Aunque no llevara puesta la Máscara Zora, su experiencia en el Templo de la Gran Bahía le había ayudado a mejorar su estilo como nadador. En pocas brazadas llegó hasta el lugar donde estaba el niño, que se había hundido hasta el fondo. Buceó hasta él y sacó a la superficie, acercándolo a una orilla. Cuando lo agarró notó algo extraño en el tacto de su piel, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Al sacar la cabeza del agua, Link escuchó aliviado como el niño respiraba desesperado, al poder hacerlo de nuevo. Sin embargo su voz sonaba especialmente aguda y suave. Uno de los guardas que se encontraba allí agarró de los brazos al niño y lo sacó del foso. Link salió por su propio pie. En aquel momento llegaba Zelda.

- ¡Link! ¡¿Cómo está el niño?!.- Dijo Zelda alarmada cuando llegó.

- No lo sé. Tiene la piel muy rara. No sé si eso tendrá algo que ver.- Respondió Link intentando secarse un poco las ropas, retorciéndolas.- De todas formas he oído su voz cuando salimos del agua, al intentar respirar. Yo diría que es una niña y no un niño.

Zelda se acercó al cuerpo de la niña, que se encontraba tendida en el suelo. Estaba prácticamente boca abajo, por lo que no se le veía bien la cara. Por fortuna se veía que aún respiraba, pero por lo visto estaba inconsciente, probablemente por el golpe al darse con el agua y por el esfuerzo de volver a respirar. Se inclinó hacia ella y tocó su brazo. Le resultó muy extraño el tacto de su piel, al igual que el color de la misma. Era de color ocre claro y era muy suave, pero en el mismo sentido en que puede ser suave la piel de un Hylian. Parecía más bien como…

- No hay duda… ¡Esto son plumas!- Dijo Zelda finalmente. Efectivamente, parecían plumas. Más concretamente plumones, aunque eran bastante pequeños y finos.

- ¿Plumas?- Respondió Link muy extrañado.

- ¡Majestad! ¡Miradle la cara!- Exclamó uno de los guardas señalando la parte del rostro de la niña que alcanzaba a ver.

Zelda, con mucho cuidado, le dio la vuelta. Casi saltó hacia atrás del susto al verle el rostro. ¡En el lugar de la boca sobresalía lo que parecía ser el pico de un ave! Su cara era muy redonda y del mismo color que sus brazos. Tenía unas orejas cortas pero puntiagudas y por lo que se podía notar a pesar de que estaban cerrados, sus ojos parecían ser bastante grandes. A parte de las pequeñas plumas que lo recubrían, el resto de su cuerpo parecía ser el de una niña Hylian normal y corriente. Llevaba puesta una túnica color gris oscuro, una especia de bufanda blanca y un extraño peto rojo en el pecho que tenía bordado en hilo dorado un símbolo muy parecido al emblema de la raza Zora. En sus pies llevaba unas sencillas zapatillas amarillas. Entre los cabellos de su flequillo se podía ver una fina cuerda dorada en la frente, puesta a modo de cinta, que quedaba prácticamente oculto en el pelo de color castaño.

- ¿Qué clase de raza es esta?- Preguntó Link. Supuso en seguida que esta niña debía de pertenecer a una raza que no había visto nunca antes.

- No estoy segura. Es la primera vez que veo a alguien así. Aunque… tal vez…- Dijo Zelda casi para ella misma. Durante un momento se quedó pensativa, buscando en lo más profundo de su memoria. De alguna manera, creía haber oído anteriormente una descripción que se ajustaba con bastante fidelidad a la de aquella niña. Sin embargo pospuso aquella búsqueda momentáneamente.- ¡Rápido! ¡Llamad al médico! ¡Que preparen una cama en la enfermería! ¡Ahora!- Dijo a los guardas con un tono autoritario y tajante. 

Tres guardas salieron corriendo y entraron en el castillo. Por su parte, Link se ofreció para cargar con la niña. La tomó en brazos y él y Zelda entraron también en el castillo. A Link le sorprendió mucho que aquella niña fuese tan ligera incluso fuera del agua. Su peso apenas superaba el de un cucco.

- ¿Por donde se va a la enfermería?- Preguntó Link cuando entraron en el recibidor.

- Por aquí. Tú sígueme.- Dijo Zelda.

Ambos se metieron por la puerta que había debajo de la escalera que llevaba al ala este. Se metieron en un pasillo que no tenía ventana alguna. Las paredes tenían algunas lámparas de aceite que iluminaban de manera bastante clara el camino. En el suelo había una tupida aunque sencilla alfombra de color rojo oscuro, casi marrón. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco, sin más adornos que algunos esporádicos cuadros de diversos paisajes. Link y Zelda, seguidos de dos guardas más, atravesaron corriendo aquel pasillo, el cual giraba un par de veces primero a la izquierda y después a la derecha, hasta que Zelda se paró en un lugar donde el pasillo se ensanchaba y había una gran puerta doble a la derecha con un cartel encima que ponía "Enfermería" en los caracteres clásicos Hylianos.

Zelda abrió la puerta y se encontraron en una espaciosa sala muy iluminada por grandes ventanales que había en el techo y las paredes de color blanco. Había una fila de unas seis camas a la izquierda y otras tres a la derecha. Sobre la cabecera de cada cama había una reproducción de la Trifuerza hecha en madera. La zona del fondo a la derecha estaba reservada para lo que parecía ser una mesa grande de piedra, probablemente para atender a los pacientes. Al fondo a la izquierda había unos cuantos escritorios y estanterías, probablemente con libros de medicina. En el fondo al centro, pegados a la pared, había unos cuantos armarios. Link no adivinó que debían de contener.

Al lado de la mesa de piedra se encontraba un doctor vestido con una toga blanca y dos enfermeras, vestidas con túnicas parecidas del mismo color. El doctor llevaba gafas, tenía el pelo castaño canoso y barba de tres días, también con canas. Era de complexión delgada, pero sus manos se veían grandes y fuertes. Su rostro tenía unas cuantas arrugas en la comisura de los labios y sus ojos eran de un color azul celeste claro.

Las enfermeras parecían ser jóvenes. Ambas eran de estatura media. Una tenía el pelo negro y largo, atado en una coleta, y la otra el pelo rubio oscuro y de media melena, con un corte redondeado. La enfermera morena tenía el rostro redondeado, casi bonachón, con grandes ojos color azabache y nariz respingona. La enfermera rubia tenía la cara algo alargada, ojos pequeños de color verde y nariz poco prominente. Sus labios eran bastante carnosos. Destacaba que llevaba pendientes redondos de distinto color en las orejas, uno dorado y otro plateado.

- ¡Doctor Yenshin! ¡Aquí traemos a la niña! ¿Dónde la ponemos?- Dijo Zelda resoplando un poco por la carrera.

- Primero traedla aquí, majestad.- Dijo el doctor Yenshin mientras las enfermeras colocaban unos delgados cojines sobre la mesa para taparlos después con una sábana blanca, improvisando así una cama.

Link se acercó con la niña aún en brazos, seguido de Zelda. Cuando llegó al lado de la cama, la enfermera morena la recogió y la tumbó en la mesa.

- Zibahn. Tráeme el estetoscopio por favor.- Dijo el doctor Yenshin a la enfermera rubia.

Zibahn se acercó al armario que había al fondo de la sala y abrió una de sus puertas, sacando de allí el instrumento que le había pedido el doctor. Link entonces comprendió que en aquel armario debían de guardar los instrumentos médicos. El estetoscopio parecía ser una especie de caña hueca color pajizo, muy flexible (estaba enrollado como si de una cuerda se tratara). En uno de los extremos tenía colocada una especia de trompetilla.

- Mirin, apártale la ropa del pecho para que pueda oscultarla.- Le dijo el médico a la mujer morena.

Mirin le quitó a la niña la bufanda y el peto y le bajó la túnica por el cuello, el cual podía abrirse desde el mismo por unos botones que se extendían por el hombro izquierdo. Cuando Zibahn trajo el estetoscopio el doctor se colocó el extremo delgado en la oreja derecha y colocó el otro, el de la trompetilla, sobre el pecho de la niña. Escuchó durante un rato y cambió el extremo de posición. Tras repetir la operación un par de veces más, dejó el estetoscopio a un lado.

- Muy bien Mirin, puedes volver a colocarle el vestido.- Dijo el doctor cuando terminó de oscultar a la niña.

Entonces el médico le abrió los párpados a la niña. Link y Zelda pudieron ver entonces que sus ojos eran de color escarlata, exactamente igual que los de la raza Sheikah, y que tal y como imaginaron en un principio, eran bastante grandes. El doctor observó el ojo abierto de la niña de cerca durante unos momentos, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza hacia la luz que provenía de las ventanas para ver si sus pupilas reaccionaban.

- Muy bien. Esta niña se encuentra bien. Tan solo está inconsciente.- Dijo finalmente. Todo el mundo respiró aliviado.- Tuvo suerte de caer en el foso. De no haber sido así la caída seguramente la hubiese matado, aunque por lo visto se golpeó el hombro derecho contra el fondo a juzgar por este cardenal que le ha salido ahí. Seguramente se hará un poco más grande. A parte de eso está bien. Tan solo necesitan que la sequen y que descanse.

Las enfermeras trajeron un par de toallas. Zibahn fue a preparar una de las camas mientras Mirin se ocupó de secar a la niña. Mientras ellas seguían con su trabajo, Link se acercó al doctor Yenshin.

- Doctor, disculpe. Hay algo que quiero preguntarle. ¿De qué raza es esta niña?

- Sí. Yo también quisiera saberlo. Por su aspecto y por las plumas que recubren su cuerpo yo diría que es una raza voladora. ¿Una Watárara quizás?- Dijo Zelda también llena de curiosidad.

- No, alteza.- Contestó el doctor Yenshin.- No es una Watárara. Es una Onri.

- ¿Onri?- Preguntó Link

- Una raza voladora que vive en países situados hacia el norte de Hyrule.- Dijo una cuarta voz femenina a las espaldas de Link y Zelda. Ambos se volvieron y vieron a su espalda a Impa, con el rey Daphnes a su lado.

- ¡Impa! ¡Papá!- Exclamó Zelda.

- Hemos venido en cuanto nos han avisado. ¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente? ¿Qué fue aquel ruido infernal que se oyó hace un rato?- Preguntó el rey. Se había puesto su manto real de piel roja, pero aparte de eso no parecía haberse puesto mucho más de sus ropajes reales.

- El ruido lo provocó una especie de globo gigante que sobrevoló el castillo hace nada.- Explicó Zelda.- Vimos a esta niña caer de ese globo al foso del castillo. Link consiguió sacarla del agua y después la trajimos aquí.

- Así es, pero hay algo que no entiendo. Si esta niña es de una raza voladora como decís, ¿cómo es que no se puso a volar cuando cayó de aquel globo?- Preguntó Link curioso.

- Tengo entendido que los Onri tienen que pasar por una especie de prueba de madurez para conseguir que les salgan las alas. ¿No es así doctor?- Respondió Impa.

- Así es.- Dijo el doctor Yenshin.- Normalmente deben de ir a ver a la deidad de su tribu y tras superar la prueba, reciben el don para poder volar. Probablemente esta niña no ha recibido sus alas todavía.

Nadie habló durante un momento. Todos observaron como Zibahn y Mirin llevaban a la niña Onri a una de las camas del lado izquierdo de la habitación. Cuando llegaron, corrieron una cortina que había al lado de la misma, hasta que rodeó la cama entera. Al cabo de unos momentos, la volvieron a correr y todos pudieron ver que le habían quitado la ropa mojada y que en su lugar le habían puesto una fina y larga túnica color azul pálido. Mientras Mirin se llevaba las ropas de la niña, Zibahn acababa de arroparla. La imagen de la pequeña durmiendo en la cama resultaba de lo más serena. Entonces el rey se volvió hacia Link.

- ¡Link, muchacho! ¡Estas empapado!- Dijo el monarca. 

Link se miró a si mismo. En efecto, estaba mojado hasta los huesos pero no se había percatado.

- ¡Ja, ja! ¡Pues sí! Estoy tan acostumbrado a meterme y a salir del agua con ropa y todo en mis viajes que no me había dado ni cuenta.- Dijo Link con tono divertido.

- Pues no deberías. Así se cogen catarros, pequeño.- Dijo el doctor Yenshin. Entonces se dirigió al armario y sacó otra toalla y otra túnica azul pálido. Volviendo hacia el grupo, se las tendió a Link.- Toma. Sécate, quítate la ropa y ponte esta túnica.

A Link esto no le hacía ninguna gracia. Él. El Héroe del Tiempo. Aquel que había sobrevivido a la más cruel de las tormentas de arena, al más crudo de los hielos, a los mares más profundos… ¿Tenía que preocuparse solo por estar un poco mojado? De todas formas lo mejor era guardar las apariencias, por lo que cogió la toalla y la ropa, se acercó a la cama más próxima, corrió la cortina y se cambió allí. Al cabo de un rato salió con la túnica azul, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Llevaba en la mano el resto de su ropa, que fue recogida por Mirin, quien las colocó al lado de las de la niña. Sin embargo había algo raro. Link notó que Zelda estaba riéndose por lo bajo mientras le miraba.

- ¿Qué pasa, Zelda? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?- Dijo Link ya con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

- Pues sí, Link. ¿No crees que te has olvidado de algo?- Dijo la princesa señalando a su cabeza.

Link, extrañado, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y entonces comprendió. No se había quitado todavía la capucha Kokiri. Pero no porque se le hubiese olvidado. Simplemente porque no quería quitársela.

- ¿Lo dices por mi capucha? Pues no, no me olvido de nada. Es que no quiero quitármela. ¡Me siento raro si no la llevo puesta! Solo me la quito para dormir y para bañarme. El resto del tiempo siempre la llevo encima.- Dijo Link con sinceridad. Sin embargo, tanto Zelda como Impa, el rey y el doctor Yenshin rieron al oír aquello.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan raro os resulta?- Preguntó Link un poco molesto.

- ¡Oh! ¡No te enfades, Link! Es que eso que dices es tan… mono… ¡ji, ji, ji!- Dijo Zelda divertida.

Link frunció el ceño. ¿Se estaba quedando con él o qué? No pretendía ser "mono" ni mucho menos. Era simplemente una de sus costumbres.

- Bueno, dado que la llevas en la cabeza y teniendo en cuenta el calor que hace hoy supongo que no te hará daño llevar la capucha puesta.- Dijo el doctor Yenshin liberando un poco la tensión.

- Bueno, yo debo seguir preparándome para recibir a los embajadores de Nordaeron. Impa, ¿puedes ocuparte tú de averiguar qué era aquel globo que dejó caer a esta niña?- Dijo el Rey Daphnes.

- Sí, no te preocupes. Yo me encargo.- Respondió la guerrera Sheikah.

A Link le sorprendió mucho como se había dirigido Impa al rey. ¡Le había tuteado! Desde luego el monarca tenía muchas confianzas con sus sirvientes y al parecer esa confianza era recíproca.

- Zelda, cielo, ¿vosotros que vais a hacer?- Le preguntó el monarca a su hija.

- No sé… después de esto creo que lo mejor será quedarnos aquí a ver si la niña se despierta. ¿Tú que piensas, Link?- Dijo la princesa.

- Sí, yo también pienso que será mejor que nos quedemos.

- Bueno, como queráis. Aquí os dejo entonces. Portaos bien y no arméis mucho alboroto.- Dijo el rey antes de abandonar la sala.

Cuando se marchó, Link y Zelda cogieron un par de sillas y se sentaron al lado de la cama de la niña. Su rostro era sereno, aunque no podían evitar tener una sensación extraña al ver aquel pico sobresaliendo de su cara y el color ocre de sus plumas. En la enfermería se respiraba una gran tranquilidad. Los rayos del sol del mediodía entraban por los ventanales inundando de luz la estancia, casi como si no hubiera techo alguno. El color blanco de las paredes casi parecía brillar al reflejarla. No se oía ningún ruido en la sala, aparte del murmullo de una conversación que mantenía el doctor con sus enfermeras en su escritorio.

- ¿Qué crees que era aquel globo gigante?- Preguntó finalmente Zelda, rompiendo el hielo.

- No lo sé. Nunca antes había siquiera oído hablar de globos de ese tamaño. De hecho, si no fuera por la forma como hinchada que tenía aquella cosa, nunca habría adivinado lo que era.- Respondió Link, todavía mirando a la niña Onri.

- Sin embargo, es posible que en aquel globo hubiera más gente dentro de aquella estructura que había en la parte de abajo del globo. De hecho, me recordaba a la quilla de un barco. Si no, ¿cómo es que siguió el globo volando? Y aún así no creo que algo tan grande como aquello pudiera ser manejado solo por una persona. ¡A lo mejor la tiraron de allí! ¿No te pareció muy raro que después de que ella se cayera el globo pasara de largo en lugar de pararse a recogerla?- Dijo Zelda casi preocupada.

- Hmmm…. Es posible… pero eso es algo que tendremos que preguntarle a ella cuando se despierte. También cabe la posibilidad de que se cayera ella sola y no hubiera nadie cerca de ella que lo viera.- Dijo Link sin acabar muy convencido de sus propias palabras. De alguna manera, había empezado a tener una extraña sensación de peligro inminente que ya había tenido en otras ocasiones, aunque esta vez en menor medida.

En ese momento Link volvió su cara hacia Zelda y vio que esta le estaba dedicando de nuevo una amplia sonrisa. Link ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había sentido aquella punzada en el corazón aquel día al mirar a Zelda a los ojos o al verla sonriendo, pero podría haber vuelto a empezar a contar en aquella ocasión.

- Sabes, es admirable como reaccionaste ante aquello. En cuanto viste como la niña caía al agua no te lo pensaste dos veces y fuiste a ayudarla.- Dijo Zelda con franqueza.

- Bueno… no es que no me lo pensara dos veces; es que ni siquiera pensé. Fue algo así como un acto reflejo.- Respondió Link.

- Después de contarme tu viaje a Términa no creo que sean solo reflejos. A decir verdad siempre he notado en ti ese deseo de querer ayudar a los demás. Esa amabilidad desinteresada. Si hay alguien cerca de ti que necesita ayuda, haces lo que está en tu mano por ayudarle. Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.- Dijo Zelda.

Link se sonrojó ante aquel cumplido, pero al mismo tiempo se animó mucho. Quizás sí que podría llegar a gustarle a Zelda después de todo.

- Eer… Gracias.- Es lo único que llegó a decir, aunque notó que se sonrojaba aun más mientras lo decía.

En aquel momento, se empezó a escuchar de nuevo el mismo ruido de antes, el del globo. Link se levantó de la silla al instante, intentando averiguar de donde procedía. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato el ruido desapareció.

- A pasado por aquí cerca.- Dijo Link, con un aire extraño. Como un animal en alerta que esperara el ataque de un depredador.- Esto me da mala espina.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Dijo Zelda extrañada.

Sin darse ni cuenta, Link frunció el ceño, pero esta vez mostrando una mirada distinta. Él no se daba cuenta entonces, pero estaba poniendo la misma mirada penetrante que solía poner cuando estaba a punto de enfrentarse a un enemigo mortal.

Zelda ya había visto a Link poner esa mirada otras veces. Aquella mirada alcanzó su mayor intensidad cuando luchó contra Ganon. Ella la llamaba en su fuero interno "la mirada del Héroe del Tiempo" ya que le daba la impresión de que cuando la ponía, quería decir que el alma de guerrero que tuvo cuando era adulto despertaba y se manifestaba a través de dicha mirada.

- Tengo la sensación de que nos toparemos con ese globo en el futuro. Y que no será un encuentro agradable…- Dijo finalmente Link.

No sabía por qué estaba diciendo todas esas cosas, pero en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que era cierto. Algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. Quizás no tan fuerte como fue lo de Ganondorf, ya que la sensación de peligro no era tan grande, pero aún así no sería agradable.

Para disgusto de Link, lo único que podían hacer por el momento, era esperar. 


	2. Los Visitantes de Nordaeron

**Capítulo 2:**

**Los visitantes de Nordaeron.**

Link y Zelda velaron el sueño de la niña durante unas tres horas. Para aquel entonces los embajadores de Nordaeron ya habían llegado y ambos pudieron escuchar cierto barullo en el castillo. Ajenos a lo que ocurría en la recepción, Link y Zelda siguieron conversando mientras esperaban a que la niña Onri despertara. Link, que había vuelto a ponerse su ropa, seguía contándole más detalles de su viaje a Términa que se le habían olvidado cuando se lo contó antes. Después de todo, el haber revivido varias veces los mismos tres días no era una experiencia que dejara un recuerdo completamente lineal que después se pudiera contar fácilmente sin olvidar detalles.

Cuando había terminado de contarle a Zelda cómo ayudó a Cremia, la dueña del Rancho Romani, a entregar la leche a tiempo a Ciudad Reloj, la niña comenzó a moverse. Al principio movía la cabeza de derecha a izquierda ligeramente. Poco a poco empezó a ladearse de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente, abrió los ojos.

Link y Zelda observaron sus enormes ojos rojos. Eran amables y profundos, pero en aquel momento se podía observar también confusión e incluso miedo. Cuando la niña volvió su cabeza hacia a ellos y los vio observándola, dio un grito y se alejó de ellos, arrinconándose en la esquina opuesta de la cama como un animal acorralado y asustado, tapándose el cuerpo con las sábanas. Zelda se levantó de la silla muy despacio y se sentó en la cama, con actitud tranquilizadora para no asustarla.

- No te preocupes. Nadie va a hacerte daño. Tuviste suerte de caer en el agua del foso cuando caíste de aquel globo.- Dijo con tono amable.

La niña Onri comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Aquel lugar le era tan extraño… No tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba y la sensación de desorientación se acentuó aún más.

- Do… ¿Dónde estoy?- Dijo la niña en voz baja, todavía con tono tímido. Ahora que pudieron oír su voz con claridad, ya no había duda alguna de que era una niña.

- Estas en Hyrule, en la enfermería del Castillo Real.- Dijo Zelda con el mismo tono amable- Link, este niño de aquí, te sacó del agua y después te trajimos aquí para que pudieras recuperarte. Yo soy Zelda Nohansen Hyrule, Princesa de Hyrule.

La expresión de la niña cambió de la confusión y el miedo a la relajación y la sorpresa. ¿Estaba realmente hablando con la princesa de Hyrule? Pues no parecía una princesa yendo vestida de un modo tan sencillo.

- E… ¿En serio sois la princesa de Hyrule?.- Preguntó la niña aún con tono tímido. Zelda asintió.- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho, majestad, por haberos causado tantas molestias…! Yo…

- ¡Tranquila! No tienes que explicar nada. Y no hace falta que me trates de vos ni que te comportes de una manera tan educada. ¡Siéntate como en tu casa!- Le dijo Zelda con una sincera sonrisa de oreja a oreja, intentando calmarla.

La niña finalmente pareció calmarse del todo. Soltó las sábanas y dejó de arrinconarse. Se sentó en el centro de la cama, aunque pasó a mirarse las manos, sin saber qué decir. Link, que todavía no había hablado, rompió el hielo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿Yo?- Dijo la niña.- Medli. Me llamo Medli.

- Encantado Medli. Como te ha dicho Zelda, yo soy Link.- Dijo Link tendiéndole la mano derecha.

Medli dudó un segundo, pero al final se la estrechó. A Link le resultó un poco extraña la sensación de estrecharle la mano a un Onri. Parecían manos Hylianas, pero al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, estaban recubiertas por el mismo fino plumón ocre. Era casi como meter la mano debajo del ala plegada de un Cucco.

Cuando terminaron aquel saludo, el doctor Yenshin se acercó al grupo con aire curioso.

- ¡Vaya! Veo que mi pequeña paciente se ha despertado.- Dijo con tono alegre- ¿Podéis apartaros, alteza? Debo examinarla para comprobar que está bien.

Zelda obedeció y se apartó de la cama. El doctor se acercó a Medli, quien volvió a arrinconarse un poco en la esquina de la cama, aunque con una expresión menos asustada.

- No te preocupes pequeña. Soy el Doctor Yenshin. Tan solo quiero comprobar que no tienes nada grave.- Dijo el doctor con el tono más tranquilizador que pudo.- Has dicho que te llamas Medli, ¿verdad?- Medli asintió.- Bien, Medli. Dime, ¿hay algo que te duela en especial?

- Bueno… me duele el hombro derecho.- Contestó Medli señalándose la zona dolorida.

- Sí, eso ya lo sé. Por lo visto te lo golpeaste contra el fondo del foso al caer. El foso era lo bastante profundo como para evitar que el golpe te matara, pero no para amortiguar el golpe del todo.- Explicó el doctor.- Seguramente te saldrá un buen cardenal, pero nada importante. ¿Algo más?

Medli negó con la cabeza. El doctor entonces comenzó a hacerle un pequeño chequeo. Le tomó el pulso y la presión, volvió a oscultarla y a mirarle las pupilas, le comprobó los reflejos y un par de pruebas más que ni Link ni Zelda sabían para qué servían exactamente.

- Muy bien, Medli. Aparte del golpe en el hombro parece ser que estas bien. Pero me gustaría que te quedaras esta noche aquí para estar seguros. De todas formas creo que podrías pasear por el castillo siempre y cuando no hagas el loco. Sé que los Onri detestáis quedaros encerrados aunque sea para descansar.

Entonces Medli, por primera vez, sonrió. Era una sonrisa muy extraña. La comisura de sus labios, o mejor dicho, de su pico, se torcían hacia arriba provocando unas arrugas muy raras cerca de las fosas nasales. El resto del pico permanecía inmóvil. De todas formas un apéndice como ese no debía de tener demasiada movilidad.

- ¿Quieres que te traigamos algo para comer o beber, Medli?- Dijo Zelda entonces. Imaginó que después de lo que debía de haber pasado debía de querer llenar la barriga.

- Algo de comer no me vendría mal.- Dijo Medli, esta vez con voz más animada. Realmente empezaba a sentirse segura.

- Dejadme esto a mí. Conozco una comida que según tengo entendido vuelve locos a los Onri.- Propuso el doctor Yenshin. Después dio media vuelta y salió de la enfermería.

A Link le entró la curiosidad sobre qué cosas podía comer esa raza. Se acordó especialmente de los extravagantes hábitos alimenticios de la raza Goron, que se alimentaban de rocas. Pudo comprobarlo en sus propias carnes en Términa, cuando se ponía la máscara que hacía que su cuerpo se transformara en el del guerrero Goron Darmani. Le sorprendió lo mucho que le gustó un trozo de granito que comió una vez como curiosidad. Le supo como un pollo de carne muy dura. Cuando se quitó la máscara su estómago le pesaba tanto que pensaba que este se le saldría de la tripa, por lo que tuvo que volver a ponerse rápidamente la máscara y dejársela puesta hasta que digirió el extraño manjar. Esperaba que los Onri no tuvieran unos gustos tan raros en cuanto a comida.

También se moría de ganas por saber qué le pasó para que cayera de aquel globo gigante, pero ya había acordado con Zelda mientras Medli dormía que por el momento no se lo preguntarían. Aquella experiencia no debió de ser agradable después de todo.

- Dime Medli, ¿de donde eres? Es la primera vez que veo a un Onri.- Dijo Link curioso. Aunque no iba a preguntarle sobre el globo, aún habían muchas preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza.

- ¿Yo? De Nordaeron, un país que está al norte de aquí.- Contestó Medli. 

Su respuesta chocó a Link y Zelda. ¿No eran los embajadores que habían venido aquel día precisamente de Nordaeron?

- ¿En serio? ¡Vaya! ¡Qué coincidencia! ¡Precisamente hoy han llegado al castillo unos visitantes de tu país!- Dijo Zelda sorprendida. 

Sin embargo, al oír aquello los ojos de Medli se abrieron como platos, se quitó las sabanas de encima y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Todo ello en una fracción de segundo. Aquel acto tan brusco sobresaltó a los dos niños Hylianos.

- Que… ¿Qué clase de visitantes? ¿Alguien importante? ¿El Canciller Reindhart? ¿El General Rild?- Preguntó la Medli apresuradamente.

- ¿Eh? Pues… No estoy muy segura… creo que se trata solo de embajadores que vienen en visita de cortesía.- Dijo Zelda todavía sobresaltada.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Tenéis que llevarme hasta ellos! ¡Tengo que decirles lo del zepelín! La máquina voladora de la que me caí.- Añadió Medli al ver la cara de extrañeza de Link y Zelda al decir aquella palabra.- ¡Tengo que avisarles de que…!

- ¡Calma! ¡Calma! ¡Relájate un poco, Medli!- Dijo Link mientras hacía gentilmente que Medli volviera a sentarse. Empezaba a preocuparle este repentino cambio de la sequedad de palabras y la timidez al nerviosismo y el parloteo.- Primero cálmate y dinos que pasa con ese… ¿cómo lo habías llamado? ¿"Nepezín"?

- ¡No! ¡Zepelín!- Replicó Medli.

- Bueno, vale, zepelín.- Corrigió Link.- En cualquier caso ¿Qué ocurre con ese aparato? ¿Y por qué te caíste de él?

Medli se quedó callada por unos momentos, con la vista en el suelo. Su expresión parecía indicar que estaba intentando recapitular todos los acontecimientos para intentar no dejarse ningún detalle. Después levantó la vista, mirando fijamente a Link y Zelda y comenzó su historia.

- Veréis, los Onri somos una raza voladora, como supongo que ya sabréis. La mayoría de nosotros se encarga del trabajo de mensajería, pero también tenemos a muchas personas que son grandes ingenieros e inventores. Hace unos años nuestro patriarca inició un proyecto que le había pedido el canciller de Nordaeron, Reindhart Neiringer. Se trataba de una máquina voladora que nuestra gente empezó a diseñar hace dos generaciones, pero cuyo desarrollo se vio interrumpido por la Gran Guerra Hyiliana de hace doce años. La máquina se llamaba zepelín, y esta compuesto por un enorme globo, una quilla en su parte baja para llevar pasajeros y un motor con hélices y un timón en su parte trasera para impulsarlo y dirigirlo. Hace unos meses terminamos el primer prototipo, que es el que visteis sobrevolando el castillo. Todo iba según lo previsto. Iba a ser una máquina que serviría para transportar personas y cosas a grandes distancias. Teníamos intención de usarlo para abrir comercio con algunos países, entre ellos Hyrule, ya que vuestro país y Nordaeron fueron países aliados durante la Gran Guerra. Sin embargo el día antes del primer viaje de prueba un grupo de unos veinte ladrones entró en la carpa donde guardábamos el zepelín. No fue un robo hecho en plena noche, sino más bien un ataque. Había unos cuantos guardas vigilando el prototipo. Consiguieron resistir durante un buen rato e incluso capturar a algunos de los ladrones, pero unos pocos consiguieron eludirlos y robar el zepelín.

- Pero,  ¿los Onri no podéis volar? Podríais haberles dado alcance en el aire con refuerzos, ¿no?- Preguntó Link.

- La verdad es que lo intentamos, pero no resulta tan sencillo. Los ladrones se trajeron consigo varias armas como arcos con flechas incendiarias e incluso dos cañones.

- ¿"Cañones"?- Preguntó Zelda extrañada.

- Son un tipo de arma que tienen algunos barcos de guerra. Sirven para lanzar bombas a grandes distancias. Como la quilla es como la de un barco ese arma se adapta perfectamente al zepelín. 

- ¡¿Lanzar bombas?! ¡Suena horrible!- Exclamó Link tornando su cara en un gesto de preocupación.

- Lo es. ¡Usaron esos cañones para bombardear algunas de nuestras casas! ¡Las dejaron destrozadas!- Dijo Medli apesadumbrada, volviendo a mirar hacia el suelo.- Por fortuna solo hubieron unos cuantos heridos; ninguno grave. Pero ha habido familias que se han quedado sin hogar. Lo que me sorprende es que esos bombardeos fueron muy cortos. De haber sido más largos sin lugar a dudas hubiese habido algún muerto.

Medli calló durante un momento con la vista aún baja. Link y Zelda supusieron que aquello que la niña Onri les había descrito lo sabía porque lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Ver como las casas de tu pueblo vuelan por los aires no debía de ser agradable. Finalmente, Medli volvió a levantar la vista y prosiguió.

- Esas armas eran fáciles de evitar mientras les perseguíamos, ya que están pensadas para combates con otros barcos y no para abatir objetivos pequeños. Pero por desgracia eran muy buenos arqueros y no podíamos acercarnos a la nave.

- ¿Entonces cómo acabaste allí? ¿Y más sin saber cómo volar?- Preguntó Link curioso. Sin embargo la respuesta de Medli fue una mirada entre extrañada y enfadada.

- ¿Quién dice que no sepa volar?- Dijo Medli, obviamente molesta.

- Bu… bueno… como te caíste de ese zepelín y no echaste a volar para evitar estrellarte contra el suelo… supusimos que…- Dijo Link con tono de disculpa. No le gustaba nada cómo le miraba Medli. Estaba claro que no debía haber dicho que no sabía volar cuando no estaba del todo seguro.

- Bien, pues sí que sé volar. De hecho recibí mis alas hace seis meses, cuando alcancé la edad adulta.

Link y Zelda se miraron el uno al otro, extrañados. ¿Medli era de verdad adulta? Por su tamaño, por su manera de comportarse y por su voz, a ellos les parecía que era una niña. Quizás los Onri eran considerados adultos a una edad más temprana que los Hylianos, quienes eran considerados adultos a partir de los 18 años.

- ¿Ya eres adulta? ¿Y cuantos años tienes exactamente?- Preguntó Zelda, intentando no parecer que dudara de la madurez de Medli.

- Doce, ¿por?- Contestó Medli.

- No, nada, es que es curioso. Los Onri por lo visto se os considera adultos mucho antes que a nosotros. Si fueses un Hylian, a tu edad todavía serías considerada una niña.- Dijo Zelda.

- Bueno, veréis, es que para los Onri la edad adulta es precisamente la edad en la que recibes tus alas. A partir de entonces podemos empezar a aprender la que será nuestra profesión de adultos. Pero hasta que no terminamos de aprenderla no somos considerados adultos plenos. Durante ese tiempo se nos llama "aprendices". En otras palabras: estar en la edad adulta no es exactamente lo mismo que ser adulto.

- ¡Jo! ¡Qué complicado!- Exclamó Link rascándose la cabeza, un poco confundido.

- En realidad es más sencillo de lo que parece.- Dijo Medli.

- De todas formas, eso no nos termina de explicar cómo acabaste en ese zepelín. Por lo que dices, esos ladrones son muy peligrosos. ¿Cómo es que te pusiste a perseguirlos tu también?- Preguntó Link

- Esa es mi parte en esta historia. Cuando vieron que no podíamos entrar en el zepelín por la fuerza, nuestro Patriarca propuso otra estratagema. Como nos detectaban enseguida si íbamos en grupo, propuso que uno de nosotros fuera en solitario, se colara en el zepelín e intentara sabotearlo para que fuera perdiendo aire y el globo se desinflara poco a poco para así hacerles bajar y facilitar las cosas. Como soy la Onri en edad adulta más joven de nuestra tribu y también la que tiene el cuerpo más pequeño, me presenté voluntaria.

- ¡Caramba! ¡Pues eres muy valiente al aceptar algo así!- Dijo Zelda dedicándole a Medli una sincera sonrisa. Si esa sonrisa hubiese sido dirigida a Link, este hubiera vuelto a sentir de nuevo la habitual punzada en el corazón.

- Gracias… aunque la verdad es que no serví de mucho. Me descubrieron antes de que pudiera hacer el agujero en el globo.- Dijo Medli, un poco avergonzada.- Me distraje porque me puse a escuchar una conversación que mantuvieron los ladrones. Mientras escuchaba, uno de ellos que no estaba con aquel grupo me descubrió y dio la voz de alarma. Consiguió agarrarme por un pie antes de que consiguiera echar a volar. Después me agarró de un ala y me la retorció. No me hizo nada grave, pero tenía el brazo tan dolorido que tuve que guardar el ala y después casi no podía moverlo. De todos modos conseguí zafarme, y después eché a correr hasta que llegué a la popa. No encontré ningún lugar donde esconderme, por lo que me atraparon enseguida. Me acorralaron contra una barandilla y uno de los ladrones, el que parecía ser el jefe, intentó agarrarme. Forcejeamos un rato, haciendo que me doliera aún más el brazo. Finalmente, conseguí quitármelo de encima, pero mientras me alejaba de él iba caminando hacia atrás. Tropecé con una soga enrollada que había en el suelo y acabé cayéndome por la quilla. El resto de la historia ya la conocéis.- Concluyó Medli.

- ¡Menuda historia!- Exclamó Link.- ¿Y de qué estaban hablando exactamente para que te entretuvieras escuchándoles?

- No llegué a entenderles del todo. Comprendí que por lo visto lo de robar el zepelín era para "probar sus capacidades" o algo parecido y de llevarlo a un lugar secreto aquí en Hyrule. No pude entender mucho más de aquella conversación.

Los tres niños se quedaron en silencia de nuevo. Link y Zelda intercambiaron unas cuantas miradas. Resultaba muy extraño todo aquello. A Link le fastidiaba bastante que aquel día que prometía ser la mar de agradable se tornara en lo que parecía el comienzo de otra aventura. Por lo visto el descanso de tener que hacer de héroe que se había propuesto iba a tener que esperar. 

En aquel momento, apareció el doctor Yenshin, esta vez seguido por el Rey y dos personas que Link no conocía. Uno era alto, delgado, con una melena plateada atada en una coleta. Sus ojos eran de un azul parecido a los del doctor Yenshin. Su rostro era seco de carnes, con la mandíbula cuadrada y tez muy blanca. Llevaba puesta una extraña toga negra con bordados de hilo plateado. Bajo la toga se podían ver unos sencillo pantalones de color pardo y unas botas negras. Link pensó que ese hombre tenía todo el aspecto de ser un enterrador o algo parecido. Le recordó un poco a Dampé, el guardián del cementerio de Kakariko, solo que este hombre carecía del rostro amable que tenía Dampé, a pesar de su deformada cara. 

La otra persona era de estatura media. Pelo negro rizado y brillante. Ojos de color azul marino llenos de vida. Rostro redondeado con prominentes carrillos y un poblado bigote negro. A Link este hombre le recordaba mucho a Talon, el perezoso dueño del Rancho Lon-Lon, solo que era bastante más delgado. Iba vestido con una elegante toga negra similar a la del otro hombre, pero esta tenía muchos más bordados, dándole un aire mucho más alegre y menos siniestro. Destacaba una especie de banda roja y dorada que llevaba bajo la misma, sobre un traje color marrón que también llevaba debajo. Los pantalones eran ligeros y sueltos, de color crema, con unos zapatos negros bastante extraños. La puntera era muy afilada y los tacones muy anchos y gruesos.

            El Rey iba vestido con el mismo manto rojo que llevaba antes, solo que esta vez iba engarzado con muchos más adornos tales como medallas o remaches con la forma de la Trifuerza. Las manos estaban cubiertas por unos finos guantes blancos. No se podía ver en aquel momento qué llevaba debajo del manto, ya que estaba cerrado. Los pantalones parecían sencillos, de color blanco. Link se preguntó si no serían en realidad mallas, recordando las que tuvo que llevar él mismo siendo adulto. Los zapatos eran de color negro, con unas imágenes de la Trifuerza en los empeines, dibujados con un grueso hilo también de color negro.

            En general Link se preguntó cómo es que no se derretían los tres allí mismo con el calor que hacía, llevando unas ropas tan cargadas. Definitivamente, estas visitas entre nobles estaban sujetas a unas reglas de etiqueta que no debían de ser nada agradables.

Los cuatro se acercaron a la cama con paso ligero. El hombre pálido parecía tener una expresión de preocupación, al igual que el hombre del bigote, solo que él tenía además un cierto aire de urgencia. Link esperaba que Medli volviera a asustarse con la entrada de tres personas más, pero al contrario. De hecho, la expresión de su rostro parecía indicar que había pasado algo que ella llevaba esperando.

- ¡Medli! ¡Por todos los dioses del cielo! ¡Así que eras tú!- Exclamó el hombre del bigote.- Cuando el Patriarca nos comunicó que había enviado al adulto más joven pensé que enviarían a Komali, pero después de verle en vuestro refugio temí que hubieses sido tú.

- Estoy bien, señor Mizagi. Tan solo tengo un golpe en el hombro.- Dijo Medli señalándose la zona dolorida.

- ¡Pobre! ¡Lo mal que lo debes de haber pasado!- Respondió el señor Mizagi.- ¿En qué estaría pensando vuestro Patriarca? ¡Por mucho que digáis que habéis alcanzado la edad adulta aún sois muy jóvenes para afrontar este tipo de situaciones!

En aquel momento, el hombre pálido, que se había quedado un poco rezagado, dio un paso al frente, con cierto aire de autoritarismo. La expresión de su cara se mantenía invariable. En algunos momentos daba la impresión de ser la cabeza de una estatua.

- Díganos, señorita Medli. ¿Consiguió su objetivo? ¿Consiguió sabotear el zepelín?- Dijo con voz seca y muy seria. Su voz era inusualmente grave. Medli bajó la ligeramente la vista antes de contestar.

- No, señor Epans. Me descubrieron antes de que pudiera llegar a ningún punto flaco en el escudo del globo.

La mirada del señor Epans se ensombreció, lo que acentuó su aspecto de enterrador. Él también empezó a mirar al suelo, murmurando algo inaudible entre dientes, pero sin embargo se podía distinguir un notorio tono de enfado. A Zelda casi le dio la impresión de que estaba conjurando algún tipo de maldición.

- Tranquilízate Rúsvese. Habrá más oportunidades. Medli hizo todo lo que pudo.- Dijo el señor Mizagi poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, Deoh?!- Replicó Epans sin ocultar su enfado, a pesar de que no lo dijo gritando.- ¡Ya viste lo que esos bribones hicieron en Nordaeron con esos cañones! ¡¿Quién nos asegura no lo están repitiendo ahora mismo en Hyrule?! ¡Eso sin contar con todo el esfuerzo y dinero que se invirtió en ese armatoste, que es como si se hubiese esfumado ahora!

Medli agachó aún más la cabeza, como si las palabras de Epans estuviesen dirigidas directamente contra ella. Link y Zelda supusieron que quizás lo que más atormentaba a Medli era la idea de que podrían estar atacando una ciudad Hyruliana.

- Ahora mismo tengo a mis espías registrando todos los lugares donde podría estar vuestro zepelín. He puesto al mando a la comandante Impa, perteneciente a la raza Sheikah. Es mi oficial de mayor confianza. Estoy seguro de que ella arreglará este asunto.- Dijo el Rey Daphnes con tono tranquilizador.- Además, un artefacto tan grande no podrán esconderlo con facilidad.

- Más nos vale.- Respondió Epans, levantando de nuevo la vista pero sin abandonar la expresión de enfado.

- En cualquier caso, lo importante ahora mismo es que Medli está bien.- Añadió Mizagi.

- Exacto, y además esta niña necesita comer algo.- Dijo el doctor Yenshin entrando por primera vez en la conversación.- Zibahn, si eres tan amable.

La enfermera entonces entró en la sala llevando una bandeja de comida. Los platos estaban tapados, por lo que ni Link ni Zelda pudieron ver qué contenían. Desplegó un par de patas que había en la parta inferior de la bandeja y la colocó sobre las rodillas de Medli, que había vuelto a sentarse en la cama.

- Espero que te guste. Era la primera vez que el cocinero preparaba un plato Onri, pero con lo mañoso que es seguramente sabrá bien.- Dijo Zibanh con voz cariñosa, casi maternal, mientras levantaba la tapa del primer plato.

Zelda estiró un poco el cuello para ver qué contenía; cuando lo hizo, su cara se torció en un gesto de repugnancia, aunque no apartó la mirada.

- ¡Puag! ¡¿De verdad coméis _eso_?!- Exclamó Zelda sorprendida sin cambiar su expresión.

- ¿Qué es?- Preguntó Link extrañado.

- No sé yo si querrías saberlo.- Contestó la princesa.

Link se acercó a la cama y miró el plato. Al verlo su cara adaptó una expresión similar a la de Zelda. En ese plato había un pescado troceado… ¡rodeado de gusanos aparentemente fritos!

- ¡¿Gusanos?! ¡¿Coméis gusanos?!- Dijo Link, también sin cambiar de cara. 

Recordó aquella vez que se vio obligado a comer lombrices de tierra porque se había quedado sin provisiones, poco después de haber roto la maldición que pesaba sobre el Templo de las Sombras. Sabían a pollo (a decir verdad, la mayoría de comidas extrañas le sabían así), pero eran tan pringosos y viscosos que el sabor poco le importó.

- ¿Tanto os sorprende? Supongo que sabréis que hay muchos pájaros que se alimentan de gusanos, sobre todo cuando son polluelos. Los Onri no somos muy diferentes.- Explicó Medli como quien le explica a un niño el resultado de tres más dos.

Entonces Medli cogió el cuchillo y el tenedor y comenzó a devorar su plato con afán. Resultaba curioso el modo en que comía. Más que introducirse el trozo en la boca, lo que hacía era colocárselo en la punta inferior de su pico. Después lo sujetaba con la punta superior y, con ligeros movimientos de cabeza, iba abriendo y cerrando el pico rápidamente, metiendo el trozo más y más adentro poco a poco, hasta que se lo tragaba. Su forma de comer tampoco difería mucho al de un ave cualquiera.

Cuando acabó con el primer plato, Medli levantó la tapa del otro plato que había en la bandeja. Esta vez se trataba simplemente de una manzana también troceada. A Link y a Zelda les alivió ver que los Onri también comían cosas más "normales".

- Zelda, Link, es casi la hora de almorzar. ¿Queréis ir al comedor a qué os preparen algo?- Dijo el Rey amablemente, atrayendo la atención de los dos niños que seguían observando como comía Medli su manzana con unos movimientos similares a los que usó para comerse el pescado. 

Link en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba y al juzgar por la expresión de Zelda, ella también había notado un pequeño hueco en el estómago.

- ¡Uf! ¡Sí, por favor!- Dijo la Princesa.- Pero… ¿de verdad queréis que comamos en el comedor con vosotros? ¿O es que ya habéis comido?

- No, la verdad es que todavía no hemos comido, pero será agradable que estéis en la mesa. Por supuesto tú también estas invitado, Link. Quizás así pueda conocerte un poco mejor.- Dijo el Rey con sinceridad.

Link no dejaba de asombrarse de la amabilidad del monarca. Él no era más que un pueblerino, y además un niño (al menos en apariencia), pero aún así el Rey le estaba invitando a sentarse en su mesa como a un igual. Él siempre había oído decir que los reyes eran muy reservados y que solo se relacionaban con nobles, haciendo caso omiso de lo que hacía el populacho, muchos incluso despreciándolo. Pero al ver al Rey de Hyrule empezó a preguntarse si todo eso no era más que un montón de injurias.

- Eeeer…. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Será un honor!- Dijo Link lo más educadamente posible.

- ¿Sabéis Alteza? Todavía no nos habéis presentado ni a vuestra hija ni a su acompañante. Por la manera en que le tratáis no debe de ser de vuestra familia.- Dijo Mizagi con tono amigable.

- ¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto! Deoh Mizagi, Rúsvese Epans, embajadores de Nordaeron, esta es mi hija, Zelda Nohansen Hyrule.- Dijo el monarca.

- Encantada de conoceros, maese Mizagi. Es un honor, maese Epans- Dijo Zelda, haciendo una reverencia. 

A Link le sorprendió, ya que en aquel gesto Zelda adoptó momentáneamente una actitud muy educada que no le había visto nunca. Supuso que formaba parte de las formalidades que tenía que cumplir una princesa cuando conocía a alguien importante.

- Y su amigo es Link… Eeer… ¡Vaya!… Discúlpame Link, pero Zelda nunca me ha dicho cuál es tu apellido.- Dijo el Rey Daphnes.

- ¿Mi apellido?- Preguntó Link extrañado.

- Sí. Ahora que lo mencionas… la verdad es que yo tampoco sé cual es. Nunca me lo has dicho, Link.- Añadió la princesa.

Link se mantuvo callado durante un momento, poniendo cara de confusión. De hecho, ni él mismo sabía cual era. De todas formas él, aunque fuese un Hylian, había sido criado como un Kokiri, y los Kokiri no tenían apellidos.

- Eeer… Lo siento, pero no tengo apellido.- Dijo Link finalmente. Todos le miraron extrañados.

- ¿Cómo no vas a tener apellido? Todo el mundo lo tiene, más todavía viniendo de una familia de nobles, aunque sea de bajo rango. Imagino que llevarás contigo una réplica del escudo de tu familia, ¿no? Es obligatorio que alguien de posición privilegiada como tú lo lleve cuando está en la residencia de otro noble, más todavía si se trata del Rey.- Dijo Epans con su seca voz. Hablaba casi como si fuera un maestro enseñando a un alumno rebelde a comportarse.

- ¿Qué queréis decir con "alguien de posición privilegiada como yo"?- Preguntó Link extrañado.

- Ya sabes, alguien de familia noble. Porque pertenecerás a una familia noble, ¿no? Después de todo, ¿cómo si no estarías en el castillo del Rey?- Respondió Epans levantando ligeramente una ceja. El tono de su voz tomó un matiz extraño, como de recelo.

- Discúlpeme… pero es que no pertenezco a ninguna familia noble. Provengo del Bosque Kokiri, situado al este de Hyrule.- Contestó Link.

El señor Epans levantó todavía más la ceja, mostrando una mirada extrañada, casi inquisitiva. Link no sabía muy bien qué deducir de esa mirada; cual podría ser su significado. Aquella mirada no le resultaba agradable. Se preguntó si había dicho algo indebido. Volvió su mirada hacia Zelda, buscando ayuda. La princesa comprendió enseguida e intentó arreglar las cosas, ya que ella sí que entendió el significado de la mirada de Epans.

- En realidad Link es un guerrero.- Dijo Zelda, atrayendo la atención tanto de Epans como de Mizagi.- Ha realizado muchos viajes y ha cumplido varias hazañas. Es extraordinariamente diestro con la espada, e incluso ha desafiado y vencido a varias escuadras de nuestro cuerpo de caballeros.

Link miró a Zelda sorprendido. ¡No esperaba que les contara eso! Especialmente lo de los desafíos. Poco antes de partir hacia Términa Link perfeccionó sus habilidades guerreras luchando contra varias de aquellas escuadras, siendo especialmente intensa la escuadra del Comandante Orsun. No resultaba fácil convencer a los miembros de aquellos cuerpos que él era el guerrero que les había desafiado. Todo el mundo se reía de él cuando lo decía. Al final siempre tenía que mostrar la Ocarina del Tiempo, que la llevaba consigo, para que le creyeran. Por supuesto, después dejaba a todo el mundo impresionado con su destreza como espadachín. Derrotaba a todos los que se le ponían por delante y al final todo el mundo (o casi todo el mundo) acababa cogiéndole respeto y deseando poder tomarse la revancha algún día.

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó el señor Mizagi.- ¡Vaya! Si eso es cierto entonces tienes un gran futuro como caballero. ¡Podrías entrar a formar parte de los Caballeros de la Orden de Hylia!

- ¿La orden de qué?- Preguntó Link ante aquella última frase. Observó que Epans había relajado su rostro, pero todavía quedaba mucho recelo en su mirar.

- La Orden de Hylia. ¿No has oído hablar nunca de ella?- Dijo Mizagi. Link negó con la cabeza.

- Mi señor Mizagi, creo que será mejor que dejemos esta conversación para cuando estemos en la mesa. Si seguimos así mucho rato podríamos no acabar hasta el anochecer.- Interrumpió el Rey con tono amigable.- Bien, si estamos todos listos, seguidme.

El Rey salió por la puerta, seguido de Epans y Mizagi. Antes de ir ellos también, Link y Zelda se volvieron hacia Medli.

- Volveremos a verte en cuanto terminemos de comer, Medli.- Dijo la princesa.

- Eso. Aprovecha este rato para descansar un poco más.- Añadió Link.- Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego.- Dijo Medli con una sonrisa. Se la veía mucho más animada después de haber comido.

Link y Zelda, siguiendo al Rey y a los dos embajadores, recorrieron todo el pasillo que llevaba de la enfermería hasta el recibidor. Una vez allí, subieron la gran escalinata y se dirigieron al ala este. Tras atravesar unas enormes puertas de madera de exquisita ornamentación entraron en un enorme pasillo con ventanales a mano derecha que dejaban entrar luz a raudales. El suelo era de mármol. Las paredes de piedra, adornado con varios frescos, algunas lámparas y candelabros e incluso alguna que otra antorcha. A veces se podían encontrar algunos pedestales con jarrones y esculturas de diversas temáticas. El techo estaba formado de varios arcos de media punta que podían verse sobresaliendo, colocados uno detrás de otro.

Tras un pequeño trecho llegaron a una gran puerta doble que era por lo menos dos veces más grandes que un hombre adulto. En cada una de las puestas se encontraba grabado el símbolo de la Familia Real Hylian. Sobre la puerta se encontraba una placa de madera en la que se podía leer, en caracteres Hylianos, "Gran Comedor". Cuando atravesaron la puerta, Link pudo comprobar que el adjetivo "Gran" realmente hacía justicia a aquella sala.

Era incluso más grande que el recibidor del castillo, siendo igual de alta. En el techo se formaba una gran cúpula ocupada en su mayoría por una gran imagen de la Trifuerza, rodeada de otras figuras más pequeñas, la mayoría motivos florales y vegetales que enredaban otros símbolos, como los emblemas de las distintas razas de Hyrule. En la parte alta de las paredes había varias ventanas pequeñas y, bajo estas, unos enormes ventanales que se repartían por prácticamente todas las paredes a excepción de la que estaba enfrente de la puerta. Allí se podía ver una pequeña plataforma con dos grandes sillas que era, obviamente, tronos. Tras los tronos había tres tapices, uno color azul, uno color amarillo y otro color rojo, estando en este orden. El tapiz azul tenía bordado el emblema de la raza Hylian, el amarillo tenía una imagen de la Trifuerza y el rojo el símbolo de la Familia Real Hylian. Sobre los tapices había una gran vidriera cuadrada que mostraba la imagen de las tres diosas de Hyrule partiendo hacia los cielos y dejando tras de sí la Trifuerza. 

Había grandes mesas de varias formas y tamaños repartidas por el comedor, todas ellas recogidas. Todas a excepción de una mesa pequeña, para unas seis personas, que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de los tronos. Podía verse claramente que era la mesa que les habían preparado para comer. Pudo ver que había cinco platos. Por lo visto el Rey ya contaba con la afirmativa de Link a su invitación. El suelo era de mármol, aunque de un color distinto al del pasillo de afuera. Este era mármol blanco. Sin embargo hubo una cosa que llamó la atención de Link.

- Zelda, ¿Por qué todo el suelo es de mármol y en ese sitio de ahí es de madera?- Preguntó Link en voz baja, casi en el oído, a la princesa.

- Es la tarima de baile. Después de todo en este comedor se llevan a cabo muchas fiestas. Ese suelo es más apropiado para bailar.- Dijo Zelda en el mismo tono de voz.- ¿Quién sabe? Quizás algún día te invite a comprobarlo.- Añadió guiñándole un ojo. A Link se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

- Eeeer… Creo que pasaré gracias. Creeme, soy tan mal bailarín que desgastaría la madera entera antes de dar un paso en condiciones.- Dijo Link tímidamente. 

Realmente le fastidiaba el hecho de no saber bailar, pero no podía evitarlo. A veces se preguntaba si para tener tal habilidad con la espada no tenía que pagar un precio en otras habilidades y que por eso era tan torpe para cosas cotidianas.  Zelda simplemente sonrió ante la timidez de Link, lo que provocó una nueva punzada en su corazón. _¿Hasta cuando voy a estar sintiendo esto cada vez que me sonríe? Pensó Link para sus adentros._

Por fin llegaron a la mesa, la cual era redonda. La vajilla parecía ser de alta calidad, decorados con bordes dorados y el emblema de la Familia Real Hylian. La cubertería parecía ser de plata y todas las piezas tenían el dibujo de la Trifuerza grabada en el mango. Los vasos eran de un cristal sencillo, sin excesivos alardes, tan solo una superficie con grabados geométricos. Los manteles y las servilletas eran de un color blanco puro. Parecían ser completamente nuevos. Finalmente, había un centro de mesa compuesto por una pequeña cesta de mimbre que contenía pequeñas flores y ramilletes.

- ¡Bien! Por favor, poneos cómodos, maeses. El cocinero pronto nos traerá la comida.- Dijo el Rey. 

El grupo entero siguió la sugerencia. Link y Zelda se sentaron juntos, quedando Zelda al lado de su padre y Link al lado del señor Mizagi. El señor Epans quedó entre el Rey y Mizagi. Link se relamió al imaginar los ricos manjares que debía de comer la realeza.

- Si no me equivoco, hoy nos traerán crema de cangrejo de primero, lechón con patatas de segundo y para postre, tarta de nata. Espero que tengáis hambre.- Añadió el Rey cuando todos se sentaron.

- Sin duda vuestra hospitalidad es digna de su buena reputación, Majestad.- Dijo Mizagi.- Si exceptuamos el desgraciado incidente de Medli, todo hasta ahora ha sido una estancia exquisitamente placentera. Fuisteis muy amable al acompañarnos vos mismo en la visita al castillo.

- Siempre es un placer acoger a los viejos amigos. Después de todo Hyrule y Nordaeron siempre han sido países aliados y ya iba siendo hora de que reemprendiéramos las relaciones diplomáticas ahora que la posguerra ha terminado. Diez años habrán sido más que suficientes para que Hyrule se recuperara, a pesar del golpe de estado que el líder de las Gerudo, Ganondorf, intentó perpetrar hace unos meses.- Dijo el Rey.

- Hablando de eso. ¿Sabéis ya qué ha sido de Ganondorf?- Preguntó curioso Epans, de nuevo con su voz seca y tajante.

- Todavía nada. Nuestros espías han hecho varias incursiones al Valle Gerudo, pero no han encontrado rastro de él. Las propias ladronas Gerudo parecen estar tan desconcertadas como nosotros. He oído que una de ellas, una tal Nabooru, ha tomado el control de la tribu y las ha disuadido a todas de seguir las prácticas asesinas de su antiguo líder. - Contestó el Rey.

Link y Zelda se miraron el uno al otro al oír aquel último comentario. Efectivamente, ahora que Ganondorf había desaparecido Nabooru se había propuesto llevar a las miembros de su raza del vuelta al buen camino. Si es que de verdad se le podía llamar "buen camino" a robar aunque fuera sin hacer daño a nadie. Nabooru era una mujer de convicciones muy firmes. La simple idea de robar a alguien a quien no le sobrara el dinero le provocaba nauseas. De ahí que nunca aceptara a Ganondorf como su líder y se convirtiera en un lobo solitario a pesar de ser, en teoría, la segunda al mando en la tribu. Sin embargo, tras la Guerra del Encarcelamiento aceptó la responsabilidad de tomar definitivamente el mando y arreglar todo lo que el Rey del Mal había hecho.

- En otras palabras. Ganondorf, simplemente, parece haberse esfumado en el aire. De todas formas aún así mantenemos un ojo abierto por si acaso. Aunque su primer intento fue fallido la victoria no fue clara. Todavía quedaban muchos miembros de su ejército en pie, por lo que podría volver a intentarlo.- Concluyó el Rey.

- Tan solo recemos para que no sea así.- Dijo Epans.

- Disculpad mi curiosidad, maeses.- Dijo Zelda tímidamente. Quería decir algo que le había estado rondando por la cabeza desde hacía rato.- Pero hay algo que me gustaría saber.

- Vos diréis, Princesa.- Dijo Mizagi con una sonrisa.

- ¿De qué conocéis a Medli? Hablasteis con ella como si la conocierais de toda la vida.- Preguntó Zelda.

- ¡Oh! Es sencillo. No hay ningún noble ni caballero en Nordaeron que no sepa quien es ella… ¡Oh! ¡La comida!- Dijo Mizagi. Efectivamente, un sirviente traía el primer plato en un carrito.

El sirviente, alto, de pelo corto y negro y rostro joven, vestido con un traje blanco, sirvió unos pequeños boles que contenían una extraña crema rosada que Link nunca había visto en su vida. Supuso que aquello sería la crema de cangrejo. Ni siquiera sabía lo que podía ser eso de un "cangrejo", por lo que le resultaba difícil imaginarse como debía de saber. Tan solo esperaba que no le supiera a pollo como otras cosas extrañas que había probado antes, como el granito o los gusanos. Sin más dilación, Link se dispuso a tomar la crema. Pero cuando iba a agarrar una de las cucharas, la más grande de las que tenía, Zelda agarró disimuladamente su mano y la desvió a otra más pequeña que había al lado.

- No, Link. Esa cuchara no. Para tomar la crema debes usar esta otra.- Le dijo en voz baja, de manera que solo él pudiera escucharle.

A decir verdad Link no comprendía qué diferencia había entre una y otra a parte del tamaño. Supuso que debía formar parte del protocolo. Tras coger la cuchara, Link la hundió en la crema y se la llevó a la boca. Tenía un sabor ligeramente salado, pero muy suave; además pudo notar que había pequeños tropezones, aunque Link no sabía de qué. De todas formas a Link le encantó el sabor de la crema. Le costó mucho contener el impulso de comer a toda prisa como hacía siempre, pero aún así no pudo evitar comer a un mayor ritmo que los demás miembros de la mesa.

- Señor Mizagi, aún no nos habéis dicho exactamente por qué conocéis a Medli. ¿Es cierto eso que decís que todo el mundo en Nordaeron la conoce? ¿Tan importante es ella?- Preguntó Link, con la intención más que nada de obligarse a sí mismo de no comer a mayor velocidad. Le dio la impresión de que Epans volvía a dirigirle la misma mirada inquisitiva de hace un rato, pero esta vez prefirió ignorarlo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Cierto!.- Dijo Mizagi haciendo una pausa en su propia comida.- Todo el mundo conoce a Medli porque es la aprendiza de paje del Venerable Valú, deidad protectora de los Onri.

- ¿Aprendiza de paje?- Preguntó el Rey con curiosidad, después de tragar una cucharada de crema.- Entonces eso quiere decir que Minali, la madre del Patriarca Onri, se retirará dentro de poco. Ella era el paje del Venerable Valú durante la Gran Guerra, y por lo que sé aún sigue viva.

- Exactamente. Minali está ya muy mayor y por eso ha decidido buscar a su sucesora. Eligió a Medli por su gran corazón y carácter leal y servicial. Ella siempre habla maravillas de Medli. Dice que con el tiempo acabará convirtiéndose en mejor paje de lo que ella misma ha sido.- Dijo Mizagi tras llevarse una nueva cucharada a la boca.- Aunque ni Epans ni yo mismo hemos tenido oportunidad aún de verla actuando como tal. Sin embargo es una chica muy vivaz, aunque por lo visto aún le falta algo de confianza en sí misma. Lo que no se le puede regatear a Medli es valor. El hecho de que se presentara voluntaria para la peligrosa misión de sabotear el zepelín es prueba concluyente de ello.

- Pero… ¿qué es exactamente un paje? No lo entiendo.- Dijo Zelda tras limpiarse una gota de crema que tenía al lado del labio con la servilleta.

- ¡Oh! Creo que eso es mejor que os lo explique ella personalmente. Yo no conozco todos los detalles. Todo lo que puedo deciros es que es una especie de mediadora entre los Onri y el Venerable Valú. Su trabajo es de especial importancia cuando los jóvenes Onri van a visitar al Venerable para que este les dé una de sus escamas, cuyo poder hace que les salgan alas de sus brazos.- Explicó Mizagi antes de tomarse otra cucharada más.

- Si no me equivoco, el Venerable Valú es un dragón, ¿no es cierto?- Dijo el Rey Daphnes mientras se llevaba a la boca una nueva cucharada. 

Link levantó una ceja al oír aquello, mientras seguía tomándose su crema. El comentario le recordó a Volvagia, el dragón que destruyó en el Templo del Fuego.

- Así es. Uno de los pocos que quedan en el mundo. Por supuesto, y al contrario que la mayoría de los dragones, él no tiene tendencias destructivas, aunque de vez en cuando lance alguna bocanada de fuego al aire cuando está de mal humor.- Dijo Mizagi mientras acababa su Bol.

- Bueno, si Medli es tiene tan buenas aptitudes como paje como asegura Minali entonces creo que los Onri no tendrán de qué preocuparse.- Dijo el Rey mientras todo el mundo acababa sus platos. 

Link consiguió frenarse lo suficiente como para acabar más o menos al mismo tiempo que el resto. Le resultó curioso el que él y Zelda acabaran justo a la vez. Casi enseguida, el mismo sirviente que les sirvió la crema de cangrejo trajo un nuevo carrito, esta vez llevando los platos de lechón con patatas. No era la primera vez que Link comía lechón. Ya lo probó una vez cuando se quedó a comer en el campamento de una de las escuadras que desafío, la escuadra Taburi. Si una escuadra de guerreros preparaba un plato tan exquisito, sus papilas gustativas temblaban al pensar cómo sería uno preparado en las cocinas reales.

Cuando tuvo su plato enfrente de él, prefirió esperar a ver qué cubiertos cogía Zelda para comer este manjar. Vio como la princesa cogía un tenedor de tres puntas y un cuchillo de sierra. Link cogió unos iguales de entre los que él tenía y se dispuso a comer. El lechón tenía un sabor que superaba sus expectativas. ¡Nunca antes había probado algo tan delicioso! Realmente estaba en su punto. La carne estaba increíblemente tierna, de manera que apenas hacía falta mordisquearla. Como Mido solía decir cada vez que probaba un plato preparado por Saria: "Es como si hubiera una fiesta en su boca y todo el mundo estuviera invitado". Era una expresión que él siempre pensó que era pomposa, cuya intención no era otra más que la de adular a Saria para atraer su atención, por supuesto sin ningún éxito, pero le pareció apropiada para describir el excelente sabor de aquel plato.

En esta ocasión tuvo que hacer esfuerzos aún mayores para no empezar a comer como un cerdo. Se le ocurrió volver a hacer una pregunta, pero esta vez vio al Rey y los dos embajadores enfrascados en una complicada conversación que él no llegaba a comprender. Algo sobre "intercambios de comercio" y cosas por el estilo. Por lo que prefirió preguntárselo en voz baja a Zelda.

- Zelda. ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- Dijo finalmente.

- ¿Hmmmm…?.- murmuró la princesa, todavía con comida en la boca. Cuando la tragó, prosiguió.- Sí, dime.

- Es sobre lo que me dijo antes Mizagi. Los Caballeros de la Orden de Hylia. ¿Qué son exactamente?.- Dijo Link antes de meterse en la boca un enorme trozo de lechón.

- ¡Hala! ¡No te metas un trozo tan grande que te vas a atragantar!- Observó Zelda, pero era demasiado tarde. Link ya lo estaba masticando.- Bueno, la Orden de Hylia es la más alta jerarquía de los caballeros de Hyrule. Solo entran en ella los guerreros que han demostrado mayor habilidad y valor en combate. Solo participan en las misiones de mayor riesgo y en las batallas más peligrosas. Su misión básica es la de proteger al Rey y le deben de jurar lealtad eterna.- Zelda se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído.- Si te digo la verdad, yo también creo que podrías entrar en esa orden. De hecho, si mi padre supiera lo de la Guerra del Encarcelamiento, te incluiría en ella en el acto.

Link se sonrojó un poco ante el cumplido de Zelda. A decir verdad solo había dos cosas en las que Link se consideraba bueno. Una era tocar la ocarina. Siempre tocaba la Ocarina de las Hadas que le regaló Saria y después, la Ocarina del Tiempo, siempre que tenía ocasión. Le relajaba mucho escuchar sus notas y con el tiempo se convirtió en todo un experto. La otra era, lógicamente, la esgrima. 

Muchas veces él mismo se sorprendía de lo bien que se le daba manejar la espada y el escudo. Además le gustaba mucho ponerse a prueba y luchar contra otros guerreros para ver hasta donde llegaba su destreza. Todavía no había perdido contra nadie, a excepción de aquella vez que Ganondorf se lo quitó de encima con extrema facilidad la noche que atacó el Castillo de Hyrule. Como mucho, había tenido algunos combates nulos contra los comandantes de algunas escuadras, aunque nunca llegaba a pelear totalmente en serio. Por supuesto también se le daban bien otras artes de lucha, sobre todo el tiro con arco. Link pensó que sería buena idea vivir como un caballero dadas sus habilidades, pero por el momento prefería seguir como estaba y disfrutar de su niñez recuperada. Además todavía no estaba de humor para hacer "cosas de héroe" aunque en el fondo no fuera a actuar como tal.

El resto de la comida se desarrolló con normalidad. El Rey Daphnes y los dos embajadores siguieron con sus conversaciones sobre la relación entre los dos países. Link y Zelda por su parte, hablaron esporádicamente sobre los cocineros. La princesa le explicó como funcionaba el sistema de cocinas. Cómo el cocinero trabajaba en ellas desde unas horas antes de cada comida, ayudado por sus pinches, y cómo los sirvientes lo organizaban todo para tener listas cada comida. 

También le explicó que la mesa en la que estaban comiendo ellos era en la que solían comer ella y su padre, incluso durante las fiestas más concurridas. La mesa no tenía nada en especial con respecto a las demás en el comedor. Este era un símbolo más de cómo su padre le gustaba ponerse al mismo nivel que el resto de la gente. Simplemente escogían esa mesa porque era la que estaba más cerca de los tronos, a los cuales debían subir ella y su padre cada vez que la situación lo requería. Zelda incluso bromeó con el tamaño de su trono, que estaba pensado para un adulto. Hasta hace no mucho, sus piernas quedaban colgando desde el asiento. 

Tras un delicioso postre, los cinco ocupantes de la mesa se pusieron en pie.

- Bien, Zelda. Nosotros nos vamos a la sala común a seguir conversando. Quizás vosotros prefiráis ir a la enfermería y ver cómo sigue Medli.- Sugirió el Rey.

- Muy bien, iremos para allá.- Dijo Zelda asintiendo. Después se acercó a los embajadores e hizo una reverencia, tomando de nuevo la actitud educada que Link le vio antes.- Ha sido un placer disfrutar de esta comida con vuestras mercedes, mis señores embajadores.

- El placer ha sido nuestro, Alteza. Ha sido realmente agradable compartir mesa con una princesa tan encantadora como vos.- Contestó Mizagi, haciendo una reverencia él también.

- Lo mismo digo, Princesa. Ha sido un placer.- Dijo Epans repitiendo el mismo gesto con una sonrisa en los labios. Aquello le daba un aspecto extraño a su cara, formando unas profundas arrugas alrededor de su boca.

Link también se acercó a los embajadores e imitó la reverencia que ellos mismos habían hecho ante Zelda.

- Yo también me siento honrado de haber comido con vuestras mercedes, mis señores.- Dijo Link intentando ocultar su timidez. La verdad es que se sentía un poco raro al decir aquello. Sin embargo Mizagi le dedicó de nuevo una amplia sonrisa.

- Lo mismo digo, Link. Que sepas que seguiré tu carrera de guerrero con gran interés.- Dijo Mizagi.

- Igualmente.- Dijo brevemente Epans. Él también sonreía, aunque su sonrisa no parecía ni de lejos tan sincera como la de Mizagi. De hecho, parecía forzada.

- ¡Bueno Link! Vamos a ver a Medli.- Dijo Zelda tomándole de la mano y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Mientras la atravesaban, Link se sonrojó un poco al oír al señor Mizagi hacer un comentario sobre que él y Zelda hacían una muy buena pareja.

Link y Zelda atravesaron todo el camino de vuelta hasta al enfermería cogidos de la mano. Link podía habérsela soltado en cualquier momento, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Le encantaba el tacto de la mano de Zelda. Era tan suave y delicada, y al mismo tiempo segura y firme. Si por él fuera, estaría cogido de su mano todo el día. De este mismo modo entraron en la enfermería y sea acercaron a la cama de Medli. Solo cuando Link se percató de que la niña Onri estaba observando cómo iban cogidos, soltó la mano de Zelda. Sin embargo Medli no dijo nada al respecto. 

- ¿Qué tal la comida?- Preguntó la Onri.

- ¡Ah! ¡Muy rica! De hecho, creo que Link la disfrutó todavía más que yo. ¡No te imaginas la carita que ponía cada vez que se llevaba un trozo a la boca!- Dijo Zelda divertida. Link la miró extrañado.

- Qué… ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué cara?- Dijo Link

- No disimules. Te observé mientras comías. Ponías una cara de felicidad tan mona…- Dijo Zelda procurando no reírse de la cara con la que le miraba Link en aquel momento.- Apuesto a que hacía mucho tiempo que no comías nada tan rico.

- Bueno… reconozco que me ha gustado mucho la comida… pero… tanto como para poner caras raras…- Dijo Link a la defensiva, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

- Pues las pusiste, je, je, je… Imagino que lo que pasa es que no sabes controlar bien tus gestos.- Dijo Zelda.

El comentario hizo que Link se ruborizara un poco. No era la primera vez que se lo decían. Sin ir más lejos Saria se había burlado de él algunas veces por aquella misma razón. Link intentó cambiar de tema.

- Eeer… ¿Y tú Medli? ¿Qué tal la tuya?- Preguntó el niño del bosque.

- Estaba bastante bien. Para ser la primera vez que el cocinero hacía comida Onri no estaba nada mal. Lo único los gusanos, que estaban un poco sosos.- Dijo Medli. Link y Zelda hicieron una mueca extraña ante el comentario de los gusanos.- Pero en cuanto os habéis ido… la verdad es que no he podido hacer nada más que estar aquí tumbada.

- Pues mira, tengo una idea. ¿Qué te parece si te enseño el castillo?- Sugirió Zelda.- Así de paso termino de enseñárselo también a Link, que todavía no lo ha visto entero.

- ¡Sí, es una gran idea!- Observó Link.- ¿Qué dices Medli? ¿Vienes?

- Bueno… no veo porque no. Pero ¿os importa esperarme fuera mientras vuelvo a ponerme mi ropa?.- Dijo Medli.

- Sí claro, adelante.- Dijo Zelda. Después ella y Link se dirigieron a la puerta de la enfermería.

Medli no tardó mucho. En menos de tres minutos ya estaba fuera con su ropa, que ahora estaba seca. 

- Bueno, creo que el mejor sitio por el que podemos comenzar es el recibidor.- Dijo Zelda.- Síguenos.

Medli caminó junto con Link y Zelda a lo largo del pasillo que llevaba al recibidor. Mientras caminaban, Link reparó en el emblema que Medli llevaba bordado en su peto.

- Medli, solo por casualidad. ¿Qué es ese símbolo que tienes en el pecho? Se parece mucho al emblema de la raza Zora. Una raza compuesta de seres que son medio pez, medio hombres.- Dijo Link curioso.

- Sé qué son los Zoras. De hecho, los Onri fuimos Zoras en otro tiempo.- Dijo Medli. Link y Zelda se quedaron muy sorprendidos al oír aquello.- A lo largo de los siglos fuimos evolucionando hasta convertirnos en los seres alados que somos hoy. Hace unos cuantos cientos de años se descubrió nuestro parentesco. De ahí este símbolo. Es el emblema de la raza Onri, que está hecho inspirado en el de la raza Zora.

- ¿En serio?- Dijo Link sin salir de su asombro.- ¡Caramba! ¡Pues si no me lo dices nunca lo hubiese sospechado!

- Tranquilo, no eres el único. De hecho es algo que muchos Onri ni siquiera saben.- Dijo Medli.

En aquel momento llegaron al recibidor. Los ojos de Medli se abrieron como platos, lo que le dio a su cara una imagen bastante graciosa considerando que ya eran de por sí muy grandes. La niña Onri se quedó maravillada con todo el lujo que se exhibía allí. Caminó hasta el centro del recibidor, donde se encontraba el emblema de la Trifuerza en el suelo y comenzó a girar lentamente sobre sí misma para intentar apreciar toda la instancia. Le llamó mucho la atención los diferentes emblemas que se encontraban en los medallones que colgaban de la parte alta de las paredes, los cuales contenían en su mayoría el emblema de la raza Hylian. Le hizo mucha gracia el ver que estaba compuesto principalmente por la figura de un ave, aunque no adivinó de qué pájaro se trataba.

Link ya conocía esta parte del castillo, pero la verdad es que no se había fijado en todos los detalles que había en ella. En aquella ocasión apreció unos cuantos más, como los mismos medallones que Medli miraba con afán, los cuales descubrió siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de la niña Onri.

- ¡Esto es fantástico!- Admiró Medli.- ¡Nunca llegué a imaginar que alguna vez acabaría en un sitio como este!

- Sí, sin duda es la jaula más bonita del mundo.- Dijo Zelda en voz baja. Creyó que nadie la oiría, pero Link lo hizo.- Bueno, pues esto es solo el principio. Venid los dos conmigo, que os enseñaré la biblioteca. Tú tampoco la has visto todavía, Link.

Los tres subieron por la escalinata y accedieron al ala oeste. Atravesaron una puerta y se encontraron en un pasillo muy parecido al que llevaba al Gran Comedor, solo que los ventanales estaban a mano izquierda en lugar de a la derecha. Tras girar una esquina hacia la izquierda, Link pudo ver a través de los ventanales y hacia abajo el jardín donde él y Zelda se conocieron. Tras recorrer un trecho de unos diez metros llegaron a una puerta doble, situada a mano derecha del pasillo, sobre la que había una placa que ponía, de nuevo en caracteres Hylianos: "Biblioteca". No tenía grandes adornos ni grabados. Resultaba bastante sencilla. 

Al atravesar la puerta los tres se encontraron en una gran sala iluminada por unos enormes ventanales de arco ojival que ocupaban casi toda la pared izquierda según se entraba. Al lado derecho había varios grupos de mesas de diversos tamaños, destacando una rectangular que podrían ocupar una veintena de personas. Hacia el fondo de la habitación se encontraban las estanterías, repartidas en dos pisos. El segundo piso no ocupaba todo el techo del primero, sino tan solo la mitad, empezando justo encima de donde estaban colocadas las estanterías del primero, creando una especie de balcón desde el cual se podría ver el piso inferior. Link apenas podía ver la pared del fondo de la habitación entre tantas estanterías, pero era más que suficiente para darse una idea de la enorme cantidad que había de ellas ya que la habitación era muy profunda.  Entre las estanterías había varias columnas de fuste retorcido que sostenían el piso superior. Cerca de los ventanales había una escalera curvada que subía hasta el segundo piso.

Link recordó cuando hace unas horas Zelda le dijo que la biblioteca era lo único que impedía que se muriera del aburrimiento. Tras ver la enorme cantidad de libros que había allí, no le extrañó lo más mínimo. Haría falta por lo menos una decena de vidas para poder leer todos los libros que había ahí.

En la pared donde se encontraba la puerta, a mano izquierda de la misma, había varias vitrinas que Link no pudo ver enseguida, pero sí había una colocada justo en la esquina que mostraba un gran libro forrado en piel verde, con un medallón dorado con la figura de la Trifuerza colocado sobre una placa metálica engarzada en la cubierta. El libro llamó la atención de Link. Parecía especialmente viejo y desgastado. La placa metálica parecía estar ligeramente oxidada, el medallón estaba muy sucio y el forro de piel tenía algún que otro agujero.

- ¡Madre mía! ¿Pero es que no hay ninguna habitación en este castillo que no sea de un tamaño descomunal?- Preguntó Link impresionado. Zelda se rió ligeramente en voz baja.

- ¡Y eso que no la has visto vacía!- Contestó Zelda.- Hace un par de años tuvieron que quitar todas las estanterías para reparar algunas de las columnas que sostienen el piso superior, que se estaban desgastando (la biblioteca es una de las salas más antiguas del Castillo) y así resultaba todavía más impresionante, aunque quizás también más sosa.

- ¿Y donde metisteis todas esas estanterías y libros mientras lo arreglaban? ¿Es que acaso hay otra sala más grande todavía que esta?- Preguntó Link casi abrumado por la idea de tener que mover tal cantidad de muebles. Zelda frunció el ceño de un modo extraño, levantando ligeramente una ceja.

- ¡Mejor no preguntes! La mayoría pudimos meterlas provisionalmente en el Gran Comedor, pero el resto…- Dijo la princesa sacudiendo ligeramente la mano izquierda.

- ¡Es increíble!- Dijo Medli ensimismada. Se había quedado atónita mirando la estancia, sobre todo al piso superior.- ¡Esta biblioteca hace que la de nuestro pueblo parezca una pequeña librería!

- ¿Te gusta, Medli?- Dijo Zelda.

- ¡Ya lo creo! ¿Puedo echar un vistazo?- Dijo Medli con un ligero tono de timidez.

- ¡Adelante! Estas en tu casa.- Dijo Zelda señalando a las estanterías con la palma de la mano abierta.

Medli sonrió y se acercó casi corriendo hacia las estanterías, pero lo que hizo pilló por sorpresa a Link y a Zelda. En lugar de ir a las estanterías del piso inferior, Medli se abrió de brazos y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estos se convirtieron en unas grandes alas con plumas del mismo color ocre que las que recubrían el resto de su cuerpo, volviéndose casi negras en las puntas. Medli batió sus alas con fuerza y en pocos aleteos, se subió al piso de arriba, desapareciendo entre el bosque de estanterías que había allí.

- ¿Has visto lo que yo he visto?- Preguntó Link boquiabierto, todavía mirando al lugar donde había ido Medli.

- Si te refieres a que si he visto a Medli volando, sí, lo visto.- Contestó Zelda con la misma expresión que Link.- Bueno, ahí tenemos la prueba de que no mentía cuando dijo que había recibido sus alas.

Link, saliendo ya de su asombro, se acercó al centro de la sala y empezó a girar sobre si mismo para verla mejor. Pudo observar como en al pared donde estaba la puerta había dos grandes cuadros. Uno parecía ser un mapa de Hyrule, y el otro era de un castillo que él no conocía.

- Bueno, ¿y a ti que te parece, Link? ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Zelda.

- Nunca en mi vida pensé que vería tantos libros juntos. ¿Cuántos de aquí te has leído?- Dijo Link.

- No estoy segura… me gusta mucho leer y siempre me traigo algo a mi cuarto para leer por las noches. Así que puede que más de una centena.- Contestó la princesa.

- ¡Mi madre! ¡No me extraña que las diosas te eligieran para ser la portadora de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría!- Dijo Link bajando ligeramente el tono de voz.- Si te soy sincero yo no creo que sería capaz de leerme más de tres o cuatro libros al año.- Añadió llevándose una mano a la nuca, en un gesto de ligera vergüenza.

- Bueno, yo puedo devolverte el cumplido con respecto a la Trifuerza del Valor.- Dijo Zelda mostrando de nuevo la sonrisa que le provocaba a Link sentir de nuevo la punzada en el corazón. La sensación se estaba convirtiendo ya en algo de lo más normal para él.- En cualquier caso te aconsejaría que dieras una oportunidad a la lectura. Podrías aprender cosas interesantes.

Link no supo qué contestar. Él nunca había leído mucho. No es que no le gustara, pero tampoco le apasionaba. Aunque sí recordaba haber leído algunos cuentos de hadas que le habían gustado mucho, en especial uno llamado "Remduck", que contaba la historia de un niño que derrotaba a un gran dragón, cuyo nombre daba título al libro, y que engendraba a todo un ejército de viles criaturas que amenazaban a su pueblo. Aquel libro le gustó tanto a Link que le hizo grabar un dibujo en la corteza del árbol donde se encontraba su casa, en una de sus raíces.

- Por cierto, ¿qué son esos libros que tenéis en esas vitrinas?- Dijo Link mientras se acercaba a ellas.

 Pudo ver que, efectivamente, en dichas vitrinas se encontraban más libros viejos como el que había en la esquina, solo que más pequeños.

- Son las copias originales de algunos libros muy importantes. El más importante de todos es ese que hay en la esquina.- Dijo Zelda señalando el mismo libro que llamó la atención de Link hacía un rato.- Se trata del original del Libro de Mudora. En él se encuentra escrita la historia de la raza Hylian. Cada 29 de Diciembre vienen todos los eruditos hylianos del reino a escribir una crónica del año que acaba. También tiene un tratado sobre nuestra lengua. Es el libro más antiguo de Hyrule. Lo empezaron a escribir cuando los Ancianos Sabios crearon los siete templos que protegen la entrada al Reino Sagrado… o lo que solía ser el Reino Sagrado, ya sabes…

Link comprendía lo que quería decir. Desde que Ganondorf puso sus manos sobre la Trifuerza, el Reino Sagrado pasó a convertirse en el Mundo Oscuro debido al negro corazón del antiguo (o futuro, según se mirara) Rey del Mal. Ahora Ganondorf se encontraba preso en el mismo mundo de maldad que él mismo había engendrado.

Abandonando esos dolorosos recuerdos, Link se paseó al lado de las vitrinas observando los libros. Hubo uno en especial que le llamó la atención. No parecía especialmente viejo. No era muy grande, pero sí bastante voluminoso. Se notaba que tenía muchas páginas. Estaba forrado en cuero teñido de azul. La cubierta tenía un dibujo de la Espada Maestra. El título era: _El Arte Supremo de la Espada: Escuela Hylia no Shinken_.

- Zelda, ¿y este libro?- Dijo Link señalando el que le había llamado la atención. La palabra "Hylia" le recordaba a la orden de caballeros que Mizagi le había mencionado.

- ¡Ah! El libro de la escuela Hylia no Shinken.- Dijo Zelda mientras se ponía al lado de Link para ver mejor el libro.- Ese libro describe el estilo de lucha con la espada que practicaban los antiguos Caballeros de la Orden de Hylia. Sin embargo desde hace varios siglos ha habido muy pocos que hayan podido dominarlo. En algunas generaciones incluso, solo los comandantes de la Orden lo practicaban siquiera. Por lo visto es un arte de espada muy difícil, reservado solo a los más diestros.

- ¿En serio?- Dijo Link intrigado.- ¿Y queda alguien que la sepa usar ahora mismo?

- ¡Te veo interesado! ¿No será que quieres aprender ese estilo?- Dijo Zelda curiosa. Link se sonrojó un poco.

- Bueno… supongo que no me haría daño mejorar mi técnica.- Dijo Link tímidamente.

- La verdad es que solo queda una persona. Reindhart Neiringer- Dijo Zelda.

- ¿Reindhart Neiringer?- Link recordó que Medli le había mencionado cuando les contó el asunto del zepelín.- ¿El Canciller de Nordaeron?

- Así es. Él fue Caballero de la Orden de Hylia hasta que durante la Gran Guerra Hyliana tuvo que exiliarse en Nordaeron tras ser gravemente herido. Tardó mucho tiempo en recuperarse, y cuando lo hizo, la guerra había terminado. Por lo visto perdió a su familia durante la guerra, a excepción de una hija, y el recuerdo le dolía tanto que decidió no regresar a Hyrule. Al cabo de un tiempo consiguió convertirse en Canciller y hacer algunas visitas a mi padre.- Explicó la princesa.

En aquel momento, Medli se asomó al borde del piso superior mostrando de nuevo su extraña sonrisa picuda. Sus brazos habían vuelto a su forma original.

- ¡Esto es genial! ¡He visto que incluso tenéis algunos libros escritos en la lengua Onri! ¡Además de grande es una biblioteca muy completa!- Admiró Medli.

- ¿Verdad que sí?- Dijo Zelda.- Pues esa parte de ahí contiene solo los libros de ciencias e ingenierías. Seguramente por eso hay libros Onri en esa planta. Abajo están los libros de letras y novelas que son más interesantes.

Medli al oír aquello, volvió a desplegar sus alas y saltó por encima de la barandilla que había en el borde del piso. Batiéndolas ligeramente, se posó suavemente en el suelo donde volvieron a convertirse en brazos.

- ¿Siempre haces eso?- Preguntó Link lleno de curiosidad.

- ¿Hacer el qué?- Contestó Medli

- Lo de sacar tus alas de esa manera para llegar a sitios altos. No sé si habrás visto que hay unas escaleras ahí al lado.- Dijo Link señalando a las susodichas.

- Pues… la verdad es que las había visto pero sí, tienes razón, siempre uso mis alas para llegar a sitios altos como bien dices. Es una costumbre que tenemos los Onri, sobre todo los jóvenes, para mantener nuestras alas en formas. En nuestras casas suelen haber escaleras y rampas, pero apenas las usamos. Están más bien pensadas para los niños que aún no han recibido sus alas y para cuando recibimos visitantes de otras razas.- Explicó la Onri con una sonrisa casi tímida.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Bueno, todas las razas tienen sus manías. Supongo que lo vuestro es menos extraño que rodar sobre uno mismo todo el día como hacen los Goron.- Observó Zelda divertida.

- Bueno, ¿os importa que eche un vistazo a los libros de la planta baja también?- Preguntó Medli.

- Mejor que eso. Te lo enseñaré yo misma.- Dijo la princesa.- ¿Vienes Link?

- Eeer… mira, creo que será mejor que vayas tú con ella. Yo simplemente echaré un vistazo a los libros de las estanterías más próximas.- Dijo Link en tono casi de disculpa. 

La verdad era que tenía algo en mente y le daba vergüenza hacerlo delante de Zelda. La princesa le miró del mismo modo en que lo hizo hacía unas horas cuando fingió tener gases. Aquella mirada le hacía pensar a Link que Zelda podía ver sus intenciones como si su cabeza fuera de cristal, pudiendo leer su mente con total claridad. Sin embargo, una vez más Zelda relajó el rostro como si nada pasara.

- Bien, como quieras. Vamos, Medli.- Dijo finalmente la princesa.

Link hizo como que se acercaba a las estanterías del lado derecho de la habitación mientras Zelda y Medli iban al lado izquierdo, pero cuando las dos muchachas se perdieron en el bosque de estantes, Link se apartó de los libros y fue a la esquina de la derecha de la habitación, donde estaba un enorme mueble que parecía ser el fichero. Su tamaño era casi tan grande como el del armario ropero de Zelda, solo que bastante más bajo, de manera que Link podía llegar a todos los cajones a pesar de su altura de niño. Allí, Link abrió el cajón de la letra A, en la zona que clasificaba los libros por título. No tardó mucho tiempo hasta que encontró una ficha que ponía "_Arte Supremo de la Espada: Escuela Hylia no Shinken, El". Esperaba que hubiera alguna copia del libro original por alguna parte que pudiera al menos ojear. Por fortuna así era, aunque tan solo había una. Por lo que Link leyó en la tarjeta, la copia se encontraba en el piso inferior, hacia la mitad de la sala. No le hizo mucha gracia, ya que tenía que adentrarse bastante entre las estanterías y si Zelda y Medli le encontraban podían pillarle con las manos en la masa. _

Sin embargo no tuvo oportunidad siquiera de intentarlo. Justo en ese momento, un guarda entró apresurado en la biblioteca. Llevaba el atuendo normal de la guardia real, pero bajo el casco podía ver como asomaba una espesa melena de pelo castaño que le llegaba casi hasta los hombros. Era de complexión delgada, pero se le notaba en plena forma física, con unos músculos bien formados. Sin embargo, no era especialmente alto. Exploró con la vista toda la sala hasta que se fijó en Link, quien se apartó un poco del fichero.

- Eres Link, el niño del Bosque Kokiri, ¿verdad?- Dijo el guarda entre jadeos de cansancio.

- Sí, soy yo.

- ¿Están por aquí la princesa y la niña Onri? El Rey os reclama.

Link le miró extrañado. ¿Apenas acababan de comer y el Rey quería volver a verles? Resultaba un poco raro.

- Sí, están aquí.- Dijo Link. 

Entonces se acercó a las estanterías y se puso a gritar los nombres de las dos niñas a pleno pulmón. Al cabo de unos segundos, las dos emergieron del bosque de libros.

- ¡Link! ¡Esto es una biblioteca! No grites tanto.- Le riñó la princesa, aunque con un tono no demasiado severo.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- El Rey, Alteza.- Dijo el guarda en lugar de Link. Zelda y Medli se percataron entonces de su presencia.- Exige que vayáis los tres a su presencia inmediatamente.

Al igual que Link, Zelda también se extrañó de la llamada del monarca, pero obedeció de todas formas.

- Bien, ahora vamos, pero... ¿Sabes de qué se trata? Acabamos de comer con él. Es un poco raro que quiera vernos así tan pronto.- Dijo la princesa.

- No conozco los detalles, Alteza, pero al parecer han llegado nuevos e inesperados visitantes, y por lo visto son también Onris.- Contestó el guarda. Los tres niños se miraron unos a otros, sorprendidos por la noticia.

- ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Zelda.

- Os esperan en el recibidor del castillo.- Dijo el guarda.

- Bien, gracias, Klyne.- Dijo la princesa. 

Link volvió a asombrarse. ¡Zelda sabía el nombre del guarda! Parecía que la simpatía de los monarcas por sus sirvientes no conocía límites.

Sin mediar más palabra, los cuatro salieron de la biblioteca, cerrando tras de sí las puertas. Recorrieron el pasillo que llevaba al recibidor y cuando llegaron, pudieron ver al pie de la escalinata al Rey Daphnes, a los señores Mizagi y Epans y seis Onri. Cinco parecían ser totalmente adultos, ya que su altura era similar a la del monarca y los embajadores. Uno de esos Onri parecía ser una mujer, dado que su cabello color castaño grisáceo era igual de largo, de manera relativa, que el de Medli. El sexto parecía ser de la misma edad que Medli. Los Onri eran todos más o menos del mismo aspecto. Todos ellos llevaban un pico, cada uno con una forma diferente. Todos tenían grandes ojos de color escarlata y todos tenían la misma piel plumífera, solo que cada uno tenía unas plumas de diferente color, aunque predominaba el color pardo. Cuando empezaron a bajar la escalinata, todo el grupo dirigió su mirada hacia los tres niños. El Onri más joven se acercó apresurado al primer escalón de la escalinata, mirando fijamente a Medli. Su pico parecía más estrecho que el de ella, semejándose bastante al de un ave rapaz, como un halcón. Sus plumas eran de un color marrón claro y en su cabeza había un extraño cabello corto de color marrón oscuro, con algunas zonas de color blanco. Iba vestido con una túnica de color gris con unos símbolos muy parecidos a los que tenía Medli en su peto.

- ¡Medli!- Exclamó el pequeño Onri.

- ¡Komali!- Contestó Medli

Medli bajó las escaleras más deprisa, separándose de Link, Zelda y Klyne y, cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Komali, los dos se abrazaron. El resto de los Onri se acercaron también, exclamando el nombre de la niña. Medli soltó a Komali y comenzó a dirigirse a todos y cada uno de sus paisanos.

- ¡¿Qué haceis aquí?! ¿Cómo sabíais donde estaba?- Dijo Medli sin salir de su extrañeza.

- Acompañamos a los señores Mizagi y Epans hasta la frontera con Hyrule como parte de su escolta- Dijo un Onri alto, de plumaje blanco, cara alargada y pico similar al de Komali. Llevaba una túnica de mangas anchas y algo que parecía una bolsa en la base de la espalda.- pero después insistieron en que nosotros y parte del resto del grupo nos quedáramos allí hasta que regresaran. Según ellos, no querían llegar a Hyrule con demasiada gente. Normas de protocolo o algo así. Sin embargo, hace una hora llegó a nuestra posada un mensajero del castillo diciéndonos que estabas aquí.

- Así es. Nos contó que te caíste del zepelín y que acabaste en el foso del castillo.- Añadió otro de los Onri, más bajo que el anterior pero más corpulento, con plumaje color ocre oscuro y pico parecido al de un pato. Llevaba una túnica blanca sencilla con el emblema de los Onri grabado en el pecho.- ¿Cómo te pasó algo así? ¿Por qué no echaste a volar para evitar caer?

- Lo siento, Houli.- Dijo Medli bajando la mirada.- No pude volar. Los ladrones me encontraron y me hirieron el ala derecha antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Después, intentando escapar, me caí del zepelín.

- ¡Eh! ¡Levanta esa cabeza, Medli!- Dijo la Onri hembra, levantando gentilmente la barbilla de Medli con su mano. Su voz confirmaba las sospechas que tenían Link y Zelda sobre su sexo. Era más o menos de la misma altura que Houli, su pico era como el de una lechuza y sus plumas de color pardo. Llevaba puesta una larga toga color ocre bajo la cual llevaba una túnica blanca- Ya fue bastante logro por tu parte el acceder al zepelín sin que te descubrieran. No tienes nada que reprocharte, ¿me oyes? Nada.- Medli sonrió ligeramente.

- Gracias Mali.- Respondió la niña Onri.

- Nos llevamos un buen susto.- Dijo otro de los Onri mayores. Este era más bien bajo y bastante rellenito. Su pico era muy pequeño, similar al de un canario. Sus plumas eran de un color pardo como el plumaje de Mali e iba vestido con unas ropas mucho más ajustadas que el resto de los Onri, estas de color marrón rojizo.- Como ha dicho Odli, nos encontrábamos en una posada de la frontera y temíamos que no llegáramos a tiempo para ayudarte. Menos mal que no ha sido nada grave.

- ¡Y qué lo digas, Raneli!- Dijo el último de los Onri adultos. Este era más o menos de la misma estatura de Odli, así como una cara alargada como la suya, pero tenía el pico similar al de un loro y un plumaje amarillento. Iba vestido de una forma un tanto extraña. Llevaba una simple camiseta azulada de manga corta y unos pantalones verdes. Tenía un aspecto bastante pintoresco.- El rey nos acababa de decir que caíste en el foso del castillo. ¡Fue una suerte! ¡Peor hubiera sido caer en estercolero de las cuadras!- Todos le miraron con cara rara tras ese comentario.

- ¡Tú y tu humor negro, Venili!- Dijo Odli con tono sarcástico.- Bueno, lo importante es que estás bien, Medli.-

Medli entonces fue abrazando a sus compañeros uno a uno, mientras estos les susurraban palabras de ánimo al oído. El rey Daphnes y los embajadores se acercaron al grupo.

- ¿Ven como no teníais de qué preocuparos? Vuestra preocupación era injustificada. Por lo que dijo el doctor Mizagi solo se dio un golpe en el hombro.- Dijo el Rey. Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia Link y Zelda, que permanecían en la escalinata.- Zelda, Link, venid aquí un momento. Quiero que conozcáis a nuestros inesperados invitados.

Los dos niños bajaron lo que les restaba de la escalera. Mientras lo hacían, los seis Onris se alinearon, uno al lado del otro, como si fueran a pasar lista.

- Este es Odli, mensajero personal del Patriarca de los Onri y uno de sus diplomáticos de confianza.- Dijo el Rey presentando a Odli.

Odli hizo una reverencia ante Zelda y después, estrechó la mano de Link amistosamente, intercambiando saludos con ambos. Link volvió a sentir aquella extraña sensación de meter la mano bajo el ala plegada de un Cucco que tuvo cuando estrechó la mano de Medli.

- Este es Houli. Comandante de la guarda Onri y uno de los guerreros más respetados de Nordaeron.- Prosiguió el Rey colocándose al lado de Houli. Él, Link y Zelda también intercambiaron saludos.

- Aquí tenéis a Mali. También diplomática de los Onri de Nordaeron, especializada en el trato con reinos extranjeros.- Continuó el Rey mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

Ella y Zelda intercambiaron una reverencia distinta a la que hacían ante un hombre. Fue mucho más breve y apenas inclinaron ligeramente el tronco. Link pensó que debía de tratarse del saludo común entre dos mujeres. Se le ocurrió que él debía de realizar una reverencia como la que Odli y Houli le hicieron a Zelda, por lo que imitó su gesto. Mali por su parte hizo una reverencia casi idéntica a la que Zelda hizo ante los dos Onri varones.

- Os presento a Raneli.- Dijo el rey mientras se acercaba al Onri en cuestión.- También diplomático y además ingeniero. Él fue una de las personas que participaron en el diseño del… ¡Oh! Disculpad mi torpe memoria. ¿Cómo decíais que se llamaba? ¿Zenetín"?- Dijo Daphnes casi avergonzado.

- "Zepelín".- Dijo Raneli.

Link no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, aunque intentó contenerla. Realmente le gustaba el carácter "poco monárquico" y sincero del Rey. Él y Zelda le saludaron del mismo modo que hicieron con Odli y Houli.

- Este es Venili. Capitán de la guarda Onri y famoso por ser uno de los voladores más veloces de la raza en Nordaeron.- Dijo el Rey acercándose al último de los Onri adultos.

- Cosa que atestiguan mis cinco victorias consecutivas en el campeonato de vuelo libre de Nordaeron.- Añadió Venili antes de saludar a Link y a Zelda del mismo modo que los anteriores Onri. El rey acabó acercándose a Komali.

- Y por último, aquí tenéis a Komali.

- Es el hijo de nuestro Patriarca.- Interrumpió Medli.- Se prepara para ser diplomático y mensajero, como Odli. Además se le da muy bien dibujar y escribir. Él y yo somos de la misma edad. De hecho, él consiguió las alas al día siguiente de que yo lo hiciera.

- Bueno, Medli, tampoco hace falta que les hagas una descripción detallada de mí.- Dijo Komali un poco ruborizado. 

Su saludo con Link y Zelda fue mucho menos protocolario que el que hicieron los adultos. Simplemente se estrecharon la mano de forma amistosa, e incluso algo inocente.

- Según os he oído decir antes, formabais parte del séquito del Señor Mizagui y el Señor Epans ¿no?- Dijo Zelda con curiosidad.- ¿Por qué no vinisteis con ellos?

- Normas de protocolo, Alteza.- Dijo el Señor Epans en su voz habitual, aunque con una mirada extraña. Era como la mirada que ponía cuando observaba a Link, aunque mucho menos intensa.- En las visitas de cortesía no se debe de llevar un séquito superior a tres personas. Se considera como una insolencia si se supera ese número, ya que es casi como si se invadiera parte de la propiedad del dueño del castillo. Odli y sus compañeros nos acompañaron debido a ciertas informaciones que corroboraban la aparición del zepelín cerca de la frontera con Hyrule.

- ¿En serio?- Dijo Zelda extrañada.- Es la primera vez que lo oigo. Me han enseñado todas las reglas habituales de protocolo, pero nunca me hablaron de esa.

- Porque nunca te ha hecho falta saberlo, hija mía.- Dijo el Rey casi poniéndose entre Zelda y el Señor Epans y dirigiendo su mirada hacia este último.- Hasta ahora casi ninguno de mis invitados han tenido por qué cumplimentar esa regla, ya que les permito traer el séquito que ellos deseen, incluso en las visitas de cortesía. No tendríais porqué haberles dejado en la frontera. Hubieran sido bien recibidos.

- No teníamos constancia de esa preferencia vuestra, Majestad.- Dijo Epans casi en tono de disculpa, aunque se notaba un cierto recelo.- Pero con el debido respeto, debo decir que tenéis un comportamiento hacia las normas de protocolo y etiqueta ciertamente extrañas. Mientras que algunas de las reglas, normalmente las más antiguas, las seguís casi a rajatabla, algunas otras parece que para vos simplemente no existen.

Link se preocupó un poco al oír aquello. No estaba seguro de cómo se tomaría el monarca ese comentario. A él le daba la impresión de que Epans actuaba casi en actitud de reproche. Sin embargo el Rey no se mostró molesto u ofendido. Más bien al contrario. Sonrió ligeramente como respuesta inmediata.

- Bueno, Maese Epans. Como ya os comenté cuando llegasteis, en la dinastía de mi familia nunca hemos seguido aquellas reglas que considerábamos innecesarias. Sobretodo aquellas cuyo único propósito parece ser la de encumbrarnos como un tipo de seres que no somos.

El Rey y Epans se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante un momento. Finalmente, Odli se acercó a los dos con paso casi prudente.

- En cualquier caso Majestad, si no es demasiado atrevimiento me gustaría poder pediros que nos permitieseis participar en la búsqueda de nuestro zepelín. Como comprenderéis, ese aparato significa mucho para nosotros.

- Por supuesto, Odli.- Dijo Daphnes.- Os pondré en contacto con Impa lo antes posible.

- Hay una cosa que os podemos asegurar, Alteza.- Dijo Raneli.- A estas alturas los ladrones han debido de aterrizar. El motor del zepelín está basado en la presión del vapor producido en una caldera, por lo que es necesario tener un combustible como el carbón. Apuesto a que ya se les habrá acabado el que había para el vuelo experimental. No creo que hayan tenido suficiente como para salir de Hyrule.

Link no entendió muy bien lo que quería decir todo eso del "carbón", pero si era verdad entonces el enorme globo no tardaría en aparecer.

- ¡Oh! Por favor, no os preocupéis más de lo necesario.- Dijo el Rey.- Habéis tenido un viaje muy largo, y además recorrido en tiempo récord. Os aconsejo que os toméis un pequeño descanso. Si lo deseáis, puedo hacer que os muestren vuestros aposentos.

- Tiene razón chicos.- Dijo el señor Mizagi en su tono alegre habitual.- Haber venido desde la frontera hasta aquí os ha debido de fatigar. Ya os ocuparéis del zepelín cuando hayáis recuperado fuerzas.

Los seis Onris se miraron unos a otros. No parecían muy cansados, pero de todas formas no tenían pinta de tener intención de rechazar la oferta.

- Bien, Majestad.- Dijo Odli.- Si insistís, mostradnos nuestras estancias.

- Sabia elección.- Contestó el monarca.- Llamaré a un par de sirvientes para que os las muestren.

- Padre.- Interrumpió Zelda.- Por favor, déjame a mí que se las muestre. Conozco la habitación perfecta para que no tengan que dormir separados.

Link notó que Epans volvía a adoptar el mismo gesto inquisitivo ante el comentario de Zelda. Empezaba a encontrarlo molesto, pero no dijo nada. También le llamó la atención el hecho de que Zelda llamara a su progenitor "Padre" en lugar de "Papá" como hizo anteriormente. Quizás lo hizo para guardar las apariencias, o al menos eso pensó. El rey por su parte mantenía el buen humor.

- Como quieras, hija.- Dijo Daphnes.- Maeses Mizagi y Epans, si sois tan amables, volvamos a la sala de reuniones para seguir tratando nuestros asuntos.

Los dos embajadores siguieron al Rey por la escalinata, subiendo en la misma dirección que llevaba al Gran Comedor. Por su parte Zelda guió a Link y al grupo de Onris hacia el lado opuesto mientras que Klyne volvía a su puesto. Link observó curioso a Medli y Komali, que hablaban entre ellos de manera muy animada. Pudo adivinar que se conocían de toda la vida

- Me parece que tendremos que dejar la visita por el castillo para otro día.- Le dijo Zelda mientras pasaban por la puerta que llevaba a los dormitorios.

- Sí, eso parece.- Contestó Link sin ocultar su decepción.- El día se ha ido complicando por momentos.

- Lo malo es que este lío no se solucionará pronto. Seguro que hasta dentro de unos días nada…- Dijo la princesa mientras atravesaban el pasillo de la alfombra azul. Por un momento pareció pensativa.- Sabes, la verdad es que lo he estado pensando y… ¿qué te parece si mañana soy yo la que va a tu casa?- Link miró a Zelda asombrado por un momento.

- ¿Qué?- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

- Pues eso. ¿Que qué te parece si mañana voy yo a tu casa?

- Pero… ¿cómo vas a hacer eso? Tu padre no te dejará ir, al menos sin escolta, y no creo que a los chicos del Bosque Kokiri les haga mucha gracia la presencia de un adulto que lo único que haga sea vigilarte.

- ¡No te preocupes! Puedo arreglar eso. Si se tratara de ir a algún sitio yo sola seguro que no me dejaría, pero si se trata de ir a visitar a un amigo, la cosa cambia. Lo único que Impa sí que te tendrá que acompañarme.- Zelda se inclinó y empezó a hablarle a Link en el oído.- y como ella sabe que puedo cuidar de mí misma por lo de la Guerra del Encarcelamiento, entonces no nos molestará.

Link pensó por un momento. La verdad es que le agradaba mucho la idea. Sería una buena oportunidad para pasar el tiempo juntos, y de paso podría enseñarle el Bosque Kokiri y ser él el guía. Aunque Zelda ya había estado en el bosque durante la guerra, seguro que había muchos lugares que no conocía. Además que no era lo mismo visitar un lugar en mitad de la guerra que en tiempos de paz.

- ¿De qué habláis?- Dijo Medli que se había adelantado hasta donde estaban los dos niños Hylianos. Ya habían pasado la puerta de la habitación de Zelda.

- Nada, le proponía a Link que sí podía ir mañana a su casa en el Bosque Kokiri.- Dijo la princesa.- ¿Quieres venir? Seguro que el doctor Yenshin te deja marchar mañana y así podrías empezar a conocer nuestro reino.

- ¿En serio?- Dijo Medli entusiasmada.- ¡Gracias! ¡Claro que me gustaría ir! Os importa si Komali nos acompaña. Él también tenía ganas de conocer Hyrule.

- ¡Pues claro! Cuantos más mejor.- Respondió Zelda.

Link volvió a sentirse como si le hubieran tirado un jarro de agua fría en la cabeza. ¡Eso sí que no se lo esperaba! Hubiera preferido que viniera Zelda sola, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto. 

-     ¿Tú qué dices, Link? ¿Podemos ir?- Preguntó la niña Onri.

Link no contestó enseguida, ya que notó que Zelda le miraba de modo extraño. No tardó en darse cuenta de que había vuelto a poner la misma cara de "tener gases" otra vez. Desde luego, a la princesa no se le escapaba una.

- ¡Sí, claro que puedes!- Dijo Link intentando abandonar esa expresión.

- ¡Oh! Ya hemos llegado a la habitación.- Señaló Zelda.

La puerta no tenía grandes ornamentaciones. Tan solo la manilla tenía un aspecto elaborado. No había grabados ni carteles de ninguna clase. Tan solo que al lado de la puerta había un pedestal con un jarrón azul. La princesa abrió la puerta y entraron en una gran habitación con dos literas en el lado izquierdo y tres camas en el lado derecho. Todas las camas estaban provistas de sábanas blancas. En el centro de la habitación había una alfombra redonda blanca. En la pared del fondo había un ventanal cuadrado que iluminaba abundantemente toda la estancia con un armario a la izquierda y una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas a la derecha. Las paredes eran de color salmón y el blanco techo estaba decorado con molduras. A Link le llamó la atención el que no hubiese representaciones de la Trifuerza en esta sala como en el resto del castillo.

- Bueno, pues aquí estamos. ¿Os gusta?.- Preguntó la princesa.

- ¡Me pido la litera de arriba!.- Dijo Komali en voz alta mientras volaba (literalmente) hasta una de las susodichas.

- ¡Yo me pido la otra!.- Dijo Medli casi inmediatamente después mientras volaba (también literalmente) hasta la litera restante.

- ¿Contesta eso a vuestra pregunta, Alteza?- Dijo Odli con voz casi irónica.

- Hmm… ¡Vaya, vaya! Bonita habitación, pero la hubiera decorado con más plumones.- Observó Venili.- Algunas guirnaldas de plumas por las paredes tampoco le hubiera venido mal.

- ¿Qué?- Dijo Link extrañado.

- No hagas mucho caso.- Dijo Mali.-  Venili habla de adornos que solemos usar nosotros en nuestras habitaciones. Le gusta hablar de cosas estéticas, aunque a veces tiene unos gustos bastante estrafalarios. Por ejemplo, ha convertido una de las paredes de su habitación en una vitrina de trofeos.

- ¿Qué quieres que le haga, querida?- Replicó Venili encongiendose de hombros.- Con todos los trofeos que tengo, en algún sitio los tengo que poner.

- Cierto… ¡pero de ahí a tirar todo el tabique para poner una vitrina empotrada que ocupa todo el espacio de la pared hay un mundo!- Dijo Houli.- Con haber puesto estanterías hubiera sido suficiente.

- ¡Esos trofeos son la prueba de mi esfuerzo y de mi dedicación! Lo menos que puedo hacer es que luzcan lo mejor posible.

- ¿Y por eso tienes que poner cordón de terciopelo rojo enfrente de la vitrina para que la gente no se arrime y lámparas que la iluminen por la noche?- Dijo Odli con tono burlón.

- ¡Plebeyos!- Contestó Venili con tono ofendido.

Link y Zelda se miraron el uno al otro, volviendo sus caras para que los Onri no pudieran verles. Y es que estaban haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por contener la risa. Link había cerrado sus ojos y tenía los mofletes hinchados, cerrando la boca con todas sus fuerzas para evitar soltar una sonora carcajada. Zelda por su parte se había puesto las dos manos en la boca con el mismo propósito.

- Por lo que nos ha contado el Rey, fuisteis vosotros quienes rescataron a Medli.- Dijo Mali a Link y Zelda, obligándoles a parar en seco su risas. 

Link aún necesitó un par de segundos para calmarse antes de poder hablar, pero Zelda se autocontroló enseguida.

- Más concretamente, fue Link.- Dijo la princesa.- En cuanto vio como Medli caía del Zepelín, salió en su ayuda sin pensarlo.

- Os agradecemos de veras lo que habéis hecho.- Dijo Odli, acercándose a los dos niños hylianos y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Link.- Conocemos a Medli desde hace mucho tiempo. Para nosotros es alguien muy querido. Además es muy respetada en nuestro pueblo por sus prometedoras dotes de paje. Gracias de corazón.

- No hay de que.- Dijo Link, empezándose a sentir ligeramente incómodo.

Y es que aunque recibía de buena gana los agradecimientos de la gente a la que ayudaba tampoco se consideraba merecedor de "discursitos". Para él con un simple "gracias", bastaba y sobraba.

- ¿Y ahora que vais a hacer?- Preguntó Link.- Con el Zepelín, me refiero.

- Por el momento mucho me temo que no podemos hacer nada.- Dijo Houli.-  Por lo menos hasta que tengamos noticias de los espías de vuestro padre, Princesa Zelda. Hasta entonces solo nos resta esperar.

- Bueno, os sugiero que os olvidéis del tema por un rato y descanséis.- Concluyó Zelda.

El resto de los Onri empezaron a escoger sus camas. Odli escogió la cama inferior de la litera de Medli, mientras que Raneli escogió la cama inferior de la de Komali. Mali, Houli y Venili cogieron las tres camas restantes.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer tú, Medli? ¿Vas a quedarte con ellos?- Preguntó Link.

- Sí, si no os importa me gustaría hablarles detenidamente de lo que me pasó en el Zepelín.- Contestó la Onri desde lo alto de su litera.

- Como quieras. Os dejamos a solas pues. Tendréis mucho de qué hablar.- Dijo Zelda, tomando a Link de la mano y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación.- ¿Queréis que os avisen en algún momento en especial?

- Bueno, no nos importaría descansar hasta bien entrada la tarde.- Dijo Mali

- Como queráis. Siendo así os avisaremos cuando falte poco para la cena. Así tendréis tiempo de prepararos.- Dijo Zelda.- Que descanséis bien.

Los dos niños hylianos salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Con todas las cosas que habían pasado casi se les había olvidado que iban a pasar el día juntos. Quizás aquella fuera una buena oportunidad para tomarlo donde lo dejaron.

- Bueno ¿Y ahora qué, Zelda?- Dijo Link un poco dubitativo. La verdad es que estaba algo seco de ideas.

- No lo sé. Si quieres puedo seguir enseñándote el castillo a ti, ya que mi padre estará hablando con los embajadores un buen rato. ¿Hasta cuando piensas quedarte?

- Había planeado quedarme hasta la noche. Y sí, me parece bien que sigamos viendo el castillo. Después de todo iba a ser lo primero que íbamos a hacer desde el principio.

- ¡Pues nada, vamos allá!- Dijo Zelda sonriente.- Aún quedan cosas por ver, como las caballerizas, la sala de armas, la sala del trono, etc…

- Tan solo esperemos que no ocurra ninguna sorpresa más. Creo que he tenido bastante por hoy.- Dijo Link llevándose inocentemente la mano derecha a la nuca.

- Bueno, no creo que el zepelín ese vaya a darnos más problemas. En cualquier caso ya se encarga Impa del asunto. Sabrá llevarlo bien.

- Eso espero…- Concluyó Link no demasiado convencido. Aquella sensación de peligro inminente todavía no le había abandonado.

- Bueno… ¿a donde quieres ir primero?

 Bueno, pues aquí acaba mi primera actualización de mi primer Fan Fiction de Zelda :D Espero que os haya gustado hasta ahora. Intentaré poner los siguientes capítulos lo antes posible ;)


	3. Del Bosque al Cielo

Bueno, pues aquí está el tercer capítulo de mi fic. Espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar. Gracias a Cute Fairy  y PalmaSoft por sus reviews. Espero que con este capítulo más gente se anime.

Disclaimer: No poseo los derechos de Zelda ni de sus personajes ni pretendo ganar dinero con este relato. (No sé porque hay que poner esto en una web de Fan Fictions donde nadie posee nada, pero bueno XD)

Espero que os guste este tercer capítulo. :)

**Capítulo 3:**

**Del Bosque al Cielo.**

- Tampoco ha estado tan mal.- Pensaba Link  en voz alta  mientras cabalgaba a lomos de Epona de vuelta al Bosque Kokiri.

Al final Link y Zelda pasaron el día paseando por el Castillo y visitando estancias como los establos, donde Link conoció a Hícabot, el potrillo de Zelda. Un precioso caballito albino de figura esbelta que a Link le pareció muy apropiado para Zelda, no solo por su tamaño para montar, sino por que cuando la princesa montaba sobre su grupa, ambos formaban una imagen muy bella. No obstante no se pudieron quedar mucho rato debido que a que los mozos de cuadra debían empezar a limpiar el recinto. Aun así ambos niños acordaron en cabalgar juntos al día siguiente durante la visita de la princesa, Medli y Komali al Bosque Kokiri. 

Otros lugares que visitaron fueron la sala de armas, donde Link se maravilló con algunas de las piezas allí expuestas, la caseta de los guardas, donde Link volvió a sorprenderse de la cercanía que había entre la familia real y sus sirvientes (Zelda conocía el nombre de todos y cada uno de los guardas), la torre sudeste del castillo, una de las más altas, desde la cual se podía ver incluso el Bosque Kokiri entero, o la sala de entrenamiento de la guardia real, donde Link observó a unos cuantos soldados entrenando.

Así pues, cuando el ocaso se aproximaba y tras despedirse del Rey, de los embajadores de Nordaeron (con Epans manteniendo la misma actitud de recelo) y los Orni, Link y Zelda se despidieron acordando la hora en que ella, Medli y Komali vendrían al bosque: las 12:00 de la mañana.

El sol hacía poco que se había ocultado. En la línea del horizonte al oeste aun se podía observar una franja anaranjada que se dejaba invadir poco a poco por el manto de las estrellas. Los lobos habían comenzado su particular sinfonía de aullidos  melancólicos dedicados a la cara blanca de la luna. Bajo sus pálidos y débiles rayos de luz, Link llegó a la entrada del Bosque Kokiri.

- ¡Bueno! Ya esta bien por hoy, Epona. Ya puedes regresar a tu casa.- Le dijo Link a la yegua mientras desmontaba.

Epona acarició con su hocico la cara la cara de Link como despedida, relinchó y se alejó al galope en dirección al Rancho Lon-Lon.

Tras atravesar el puente de la entrada al bosque, Link no tardó en llegar a la puerta de la casa de Saria. Desde fuera podía verse la luz del interior, lo que indicaba sin lugar a equívoco que la dueña estaba en casa. De repente, Link oyó una voz conocida procedente de la cabaña.

- Espero que te gusten. Nos veremos mañana.

Era Mido. El que se auto consideraba jefe de los Kokiri salía de la casa de Saria en ese mismo momento. Cuando se percató de la presencia de Link, Mido le miró con la misma cara de recelo y burla con la que le miraba siempre.

- ¿Tú que miras, "Señor Sin Hada"?- Así es como llamaba Mido a Link. 

Siempre encontró en el hecho de que él era el único niño del bosque que no tenía un hada una excusa perfecta para meterse con él.

- ¿Ya has vuelto a salir del bosque?- Prosiguió Mido.

- ¿Y tú ya has vuelto a intentar tirarle los tejos a Saria?- Preguntó Link con el mismo tono inquisidor.

- ¡¿Pero que dices?!- Contestó Mido sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco.- ¡Soy el jefe de los Kokiri, y como cada vez que tú sales fuera dejas a Saria muy sola es mi obligación hacerle compañía para que no se apene!

Link le miró sin creerse una palabra. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Mido había intentado conquistar el corazón de Saria, siempre en vano. Es más, Saria no es que tuviera una muy buena opinión de él que digamos. No solo porque él era siempre el que lideraba las bromas pesadas en las cuales Link era la víctima, sino que también porque cada vez que Mido le prometía hacer algo por ella, la mayoría de las veces le ordenaba a otro Kokiri la tarea: cortar la hierba de enfrente de su casa, limpiar su habitación, hacerle la compra, etc…

Además… ¿Por qué iba a estar Saria apenada? Cierto es que había estado fuera durante algún tiempo, pero tampoco era como para apenarse de esa manera. Y en cualquier caso Saria tenía a otros amigos en el bosque, como Famila, Frido o las gemelas Dórremi y Dórresi. 

- Bien, pues ya has cumplido con tu "obligación". Ahora creo que te marchabas, ¿no es así?- Dijo Link con tono casi severo.

- Así es. Buenas noches.- Dijo Mido con voz inquisitiva. Link pudo oír como al darse la vuelta añadía en voz baja un nuevo "Señor Sin Hada".

Pero Link ya estaba curado de espanto. Después de todas las aventuras que había vivido lo último que le molestaba ahora eran los pueriles insultos de Mido. Ahora miraba hacia atrás y se avergonzaba un poco de sí mismo por haber hecho caso en el pasado a tantas y tantas bromas a las que le sometían. Aunque también es verdad que habían algunas que fueron realmente pesadas y de muy mal gusto, como bajarle los pantalones en público. Pero eso ya no importaba. En sus hazañas Link había adquirido una alta disciplina y resultaba difícil enfadarle. Ya había pasado toda una vida desde la última vez que lloró por una broma pesada.

Desde la puerta Link pudo ver (a través de las translúcidas cortinas) a Saria andando de un lado para otro llevando platos. Probablemente recogiendo la mesa. Esperó que ella y Mido no se lo hubieran comido todo ya que volvía a tener hambre. 

No obstante, cuando vio que Saria se había puesto a lavar los platos, su bombilla de las malvadas ideas volvió a encenderse. Ella no le esperaba hasta la mañana siguiente a pesar de que dijo que volvería por la noche, así que pensó que esa sería una buena oportunidad para desquitarse con Saria del intento fallido de asustar a Zelda aquella mañana. 

Con sumo cuidado, se asomó por la puerta para asegurarse de que no había ninguna ventana o espejo en el que Saria pudiera verle reflejado. No caería dos veces en el mismo error. En efecto, frente a la palangana de agua no había nada de eso, y el agua estaría tan jabonosa y sucia que tampoco Saria podría verle reflejado ahí. Link sonrió maliciosamente… ¡Era la oportunidad perfecta!

Sin dejar de maniobrar con cautela, Link corrió las cortinas silenciosamente y se puso en cuclillas. Empezó a avanzar con pasos ligeros, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando se acercó a la mesa que había en el centro de la casa, Link vio como Saria iba a darse la vuelta, por lo que se escondió rápidamente tras el mueble. Pero Saria no se movió del sitio. Link solo pudo oír que lo que su amiga iba a hacer era simplemente estornudar.

Cuando escuchó como Saria volvía a fregar, Link salió de su escondite y volvió a avanzar hacia su "presa". Cuando se encontró casi a su espalda, empezó a levantarse muy lentamente, procurando no hacer el más mínimo ruido, ni siquiera con el roce de su ropa. Cuando por fin se incorporó, volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire para así gritar con fuerza para dar el susto definitivo. ¡Al fin iba a alcanzar su meta!

- ¡Quieto ahí parado!- Dijo Saria en voz alta encorvándose bruscamente para golpear a Link en el estómago con su trasero.

No es que le diera con fuerza, pero entre la sorpresa y el desconcierto, Link acabó por perder el equilibrio y cayó de nalgas al suelo. Saria se dio la vuelta sonriendo con malicia, contemplando la expresión de confusión en la cara de Link.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Así que al final era verdad eso de que ibas a venir por la noche!- Dijo la Kokiri con voz burlona.

- ¡Pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe…!- Balbuceó Link desde el suelo, señalándola incrédulo con su dedo. Su sorpresa y frustración eran tan grandes que era incapaz de terminar si quiera una palabra.

- No, no me llamo "Pepe", Link- Dijo Saria con voz todavía más burlona. Se la veía triunfante.

- ¡¿Pe-pe-pero como narices es posible que supieras que estaba ahí?! ¡Y no me digas que me has visto reflejado en ninguna parte porque no hay ni espejos ni ventanas ni nada!- Dijo Link casi gritando y muy deprisa.

- ¿Qué dices de verte reflejado?- Dijo Saria encorvando una ceja.- Sabía que estabas ahí porque te oí hablar con Mido fuera y por que noté tu sombra mientras te levantabas.

Link en ese momento se quedó como una estatua, en la misma posición, sentado en el suelo y señalando a Saria. Su cara era un auténtico poema, con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos. ¡¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?! Definitivamente, aquel no era su día en lo que se refería a dar sustos a la gente.

- ¡Venga! ¡Levántate del suelo que te vas a poner perdido!- Dijo Saria mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.- ¡Bueno! Cuéntame. ¿Cómo es que has venido tan pronto? No creo que hayas roto tu costumbre de quedarte hasta las tantas en el castillo solo para intentar darme un susto.

Link se levantó un poco mosqueado, pero se le pasó enseguida. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle ya que había sido un día lleno de sobresaltos.

- Si de verdad quieres saberlo, más que te vale que tú y Mido no os hayáis comido toda la cena mientras hacíais manitas.- Dijo Link con tono malévolo.

- ¿Haciendo manitas?- Dijo Saria claramente molesta.- ¡Ja! ¡Verás el cráter de la Montaña de la Muerte totalmente congelado antes que verme a mi haciendo manitas con ese palurdo!

- Yo que tú no diría eso muy alto.- Respondió Link con tono de burla.- Yo ya he visto el Dominio Zora congelado como dices, así que no me sorprendería ver también así la Montaña de la Muerte algún día.

- ¡No seas pájaro de mal agüero, anda!- Dijo Saria con tono tajante.- Y tranquilo, que aun quedan dos huevos, algo de jamón, fruta y la leche Rosami.

- Romani.- Corrigió Link.- ¡Hija! Que no es tan difícil.

- Sí, sí… como se diga. ¡Ah sí, lo olvidaba! Mido me ha traído también una cesta de setas que dice haber recogido él. Sírvete tu mismo.- Concluyó Saria.

Link se acercó a la despensa y comenzó a aprovisionarse.  Aun le duraba el lechón y la crema de cangrejo que había comido en el castillo, por lo que no tenía tanta hambre como de costumbre. Simplemente se conformó con los dos huevos, una naranja y un vaso de leche. Las propia Saria se sorprendió de lo poco que había cogido.

Entonces, Link comenzó a contarle a su amiga todo lo que había pasado: cómo era el rey, la aparición del zepelín, el rescate de Medli, etc… Saria escuchaba con atención, e incluso fascinación, sobre todo lo referente a los Orni (le costaba creer que estuvieran emparentados con los Zora) y lo del zepelín. No obstante, estuvieron un buen rato debatiendo el hecho de que ella volviera a hacer el desayuno al día siguiente. Como Zelda y los demás iban a venir a la mañana próxima, Link quería no tener que preocuparse de ese tema para así no tener que levantarse excesivamente temprano. Después de todo, tendrían que desayunar pronto para estar listos para cuando sus invitados llegaran. Al final consiguió convencerla, aunque tendría que hacer el desayuno tres días seguidos.

- Por cierto, ¿qué va a pasar con el "zeguemín" ese?- Preguntó Saria.

- "Zeguemín" no, "Zepelín".- Corrigió de nuevo Link. Le hizo mucha gracia, ya que por lo visto nadie era capaz de repetir bien el nombre a la primera.- No lo sé. Por lo visto no ha podido salir de Hyrule, así que lo están buscando. El rey ha puesto a Impa al frente de la búsqueda.

- En cualquier caso, me extraña bastante.- Dijo Saria casi para sí misma.

- ¿El qué?

- El que esos ladrones se estén escondiendo. Después de todo están en posesión de una maquina muy potente, que incluso han usado como artefacto de guerra. Ya han destruido varias aldeas. ¿Por qué iban a sentirse en necesidad de escapar de nuestra vista con tal afán.

- Bueno, según el Orni que lo fabricó, Raneli, dijo que ya se estaba quedando sin combustible, por lo que es normal que no quieran ser encontrados hasta que puedan volver a volar.

- Sí, quizás tengas razón.

Los dos niños se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Link ya no quería seguir hablando del tema del zepelín. Empezaba a entrarle sueño, y a la mañana siguiente le esperaría un gran día en compañía de Zelda y sus nuevos amigos. No quería que un globo sobredimensionado se lo estropeara.

- Bueno, si no te importa, yo me voy ya a mi cama. Mañana nos espera un largo día.- Dijo Link mientras se levantaba de la silla.- Te ayudaré a recoger todo esto.

- Gracias.- Dijo Saria.

Al poco rato ya habían recogido toda la mesa,  y Link incluso fregó un par de cacharros. Tras despedirse definitivamente de Saria, salió de la casa y se encaminó hacia la suya.

La noche estaba serena. Hacía mucho rato que el arco dorado del ocaso había desaparecido y el cielo se mostraba completamente estrellado. Apenas había nubes, lo que permitía contemplar el firmamento en todo su esplendor. Aunque había una pequeña brisa que mecía levemente las hojas de los árboles, la temperatura era agradable. Había mucho silencio, solo interrumpido por el susurro de los árboles y el canto de algún que otro grillo. Link esperaba que la serenidad de aquella noche se mantuviera durante el día próximo.

Tras contemplar la tranquilidad de la noche, Link comenzó a subir las escaleras de su casa y entró en su hogar. De manera casi instintiva, Link se llevó las manos al pecho, pero al hacerlo echó en falta algo. Se palpó le torso unos segundos un poco nervioso.

- ¡Oh! ¡Nayru! ¡¿Pero qué narices estoy haciendo?!- Dijo Link en voz alta al ver su espada y su escudo al lado de su cama.

Lo que iba a hacer era desabrocharse la bandolera donde transportaba sus armas. Se había olvidado de que aquel día no las había llevado. _Tengo que quitarme estos hábitos de "salvador del mundo" de una vez, pensó. Ya sin más dilación, Link se quitó la túnica Kokiri, la puso en la pila de la ropa sucia (la cual empezaba a ser grande de verdad) se puso el pijama que había guardado bajo la almohada, se metió en la cama y se dispuso a dormir._

 Aun le dio un par de vueltas a la cabeza pensando en lo que haría al día siguiente con Zelda. Pensó en enseñarle todo el Bosque Kokiri, en especial su casa. La llevaría a conocer al brote del Gran Árbol Deku y le enseñaría los Bosques Perdidos y el Prado Sagrado del Bosque. Aunque no estarían a solas como a él le gustaría, seguramente sería un día genial. De ese modo, buceando entre sus planes para el día siguiente, Link acabó quedándose dormido.

Link se encontraba en mitad de la Llanura de Hyrule, en lo alto de la colina al sur del Mercado de Hyrule. El sol brillaba radiante iluminando con intensidad toda la extensión. Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de la cálida brisa acariciando su cara. Oyó una serie de voces y risas alegres a su espalda. Link se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a todos sus amigos subiendo la colina para encontrarse con él: Zelda, Saria, Malon, Darunia, Impa, la princesa Ruto y todos los niños del Bosque Kokiri. Link sonrió y les esperó con los brazos abiertos. Pero cuando llegaron hasta él, el cielo se oscureció de repente. Unas nubes negras como el carbón cubrían todo el firmamento. Comenzó a  llover con una intensidad que Link nunca había visto antes. Link y todos sus amigos comenzaron a correr de nuevo hasta el castillo para refugiarse del agua. Mas no les dio tiempo. Un potente ruido se escuchaba a su derecha, donde a lo lejos se levantaba la Montaña de la Muerte. Lo que vio en ese momento le heló la sangre. 

Una enorme masa de agua se acercaba hacia ellos como una gigantesca ola de al menos 30 metros de altura. Ya había pasado la Montaña de la Muerte y había arrasado todo el pueblo de Kakariko, avanzando incesante hacia donde estaban ellos.  Link se encontraba paralizado. Miró a su alrededor y vio como casi todos sus amigos se miraban unos a otros totalmente asustados. Acabaron por salir huyendo despavoridos en dirección al castillo, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Todos menos Zelda. Ella se quedó donde estaba, mirando a Link directamente a los ojos con mirada llorosa y asustada. Pero en lugar de correr hacia el castillo, corrió en dirección hacia Link hasta fundirse con él en un abrazo. Pero antes de que Link pudiera siquiera reaccionar ante tal gesto, la gran ola les alcanzó a ambos…

Link se despertó en ese momento con un sonoro grito, levantándose bruscamente hasta quedarse sentado en su cama. Respiró apresuradamente durante un rato, sin estar muy seguro de donde estaba. Notó que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un sudor frío. Afuera la noche se veía igual de tranquila como hacía unas horas, si no más, ya que ya no se oía ningún ruido. Cuando su mente por fin se recuperó del todo empezó a darle vueltas a la pesadilla que acababa de tener. ¿Qué debía de significar? Quizás no fuera nada, pero él ya había tenido experiencias anteriormente con sueños que después resultaban ser proféticos. No obstante aquella era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño mientras que los anteriores los tenía cada noche. Probablemente no lo volvería a tener, siendo así una pesadilla sin más. Esta deducción le calmó un poco, por lo que pudo volver a tumbarse y dormirse de nuevo, esta vez sin más sueños.

Cuando el sol volvió a alzarse en el firmamento, Link se despertó cuando la luz entró por su ventana pero en aquella ocasión tenía mucho más sueño que al día anterior. No tardó en dormirse otra vez.  No obstante, al poco rato empezó a sentir unos golpecitos en su hombro derecho. Al principio lo único que hizo fue girarse aun más en la cama emitiendo un sonido extraño. Le pareció oír una voz, pero no le hizo el más mínimo caso. Después notó que alguien empezaba a zarandearle con fuerza, nuevamente desde el hombro derecho.

- ¡Venga, holgazán! ¡Despierta de una vez!- Dijo una voz que en esta ocasión oyó con claridad, aunque distante y lejana.

Volvió a girar sobre sí mismo, emitiendo un gemido de queja, quedándose boca abajo y la cabeza girada. De repente, notó que no podía respirar, debido a una extraña presión en sus fosas nasales. Link abrió los ojos de par en par y comprobó que una mano le estaba taponando la nariz. Entonces se levantó bruscamente, zafándose así de la mano. Empezó a resoplar para recuperar el aire perdido.

- ¡Saria!- Dijo Link casi gritando.- ¡¿Es que te has vuelto lo….?!

Link se paró en seco cuando levantó la vista. ¡Quien estaba ahí a su lado no era Saria, sino Zelda! Saria se encontraba al fondo de la casa, conteniendo la risa como podía.

- …ca…- Terminó la frase Link poniéndose rojo como un tomate de la vergüenza.

- ¿Qué? ¿El Bello Durmiente de la casa ya se ha despertado?- Dijo la princesa divertida y mostrando su sonrisa "punza-corazones", como Link empezaba a llamarla para sus adentros.

Link se quedó paralizado por un momento, en parte por la sorpresa de ver ahí a Zelda despertándole, en parte de nuevo por su sonrisa y en parte por lo guapa que la encontraba aquella mañana. Llevaba un vestido parecido al del día anterior, solo que llevando un pequeño chaleco de color blanco con bordados rosa y en vez de la diadema, llevaba un bonito peinado con dos pequeñas trenzas a ambos lados de su cabeza que se unían en la nuca en una trenza más grande, quedando así su flequillo recogido.

- Pero… ¿qué hora es?- Dijo Link cuando salió de su parálisis psicológica momentánea. 

- Son casi las doce y media, dormilón.- Dijo Saria.- Intenté despertarte hace una hora, pero no hubo manera. ¡Si no fuera porque te veía respirar, casi hubiera pensado que estabas muerto! Al final llegaron Zelda y los demás y ella se ofreció a venir a hacer que te levantaras.

- Y como no reaccionabas ante los métodos tradicionales, he decidido poner en práctica esta "técnica secreta".- Dijo Zelda medio riendo.

- ¡Y por lo visto es eficaz! Tomaré nota para la próxima vez que tenga que despertar a este oso en época de hibernación.- Rió Saria.

- ¡Bueno! Parad ya, ¿no?- Dijo Link.- ¿Y Medli y Komali? ¿No iban a venir ellos también?

- Sí, han venido. Nos están esperando en casa de Saria.- Respondió Zelda.- Incluso tienes tu desayuno esperando a que lo comas.

Link entonces saltó de la cama dispuesto a empezar el nuevo día. Aunque debía de darse prisa en arreglarse si quería no perder más tiempo del que ya había perdido. Casi como alma que lleva el diablo, Link se abalanzó sobre la palangana de agua y empezó a lavarse la cara rápidamente, frotando con más fuerza de la habitual. Con la misma rapidez se adecentó el pelo con las manos (ya que lo tenía tan alborotado como cada mañana)  y se acercó a su cama dispuesto a cambiarse, pero cuando casi se había quitado la parte de arriba de su pijama se paró en seco, recordando que Zelda y Saria estaban ahí de testigos de excepción.

- ¿Qué Link? ¿No vas a hacernos ese strip-tease? – Rió Zelda.- Yo estaba a punto de coger asiento.

Saria por su parte se echó a reír a carcajada limpia. Link no puso evitar volver a sonrojarse. El día no empezaba con muy bien pie.

- ¿Os importaría esperar fuera?- Dijo Link avergonzado.

Zelda y Saria salieron de la casa riendo en voz baja como locas. Link alzó la vista al cielo preguntándole a los dioses por qué le hacían esto. Como la mañana anterior, le costó trabajo encontrar una túnica limpia. Se dijo a sí mismo que al día siguiente haría la colada de una vez por todas, aunque dudaba de que fuera a hacerlo en realidad. Cuando por fin se había puesto casi toda la ropa y solo le faltaba por ponerse la capucha, volvió a oír la voz de Zelda desde el otro lado de la cortina.

- Link, ¿se puede?- Dijo la princesa.

- Sí, tranquila, ya puedes pasar.- Contestó Link.

La princesa entonces corrió la cortina y se quedó mirando a Link por un momento con mirada juguetona. Incluso pareció contener una pequeña risa.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Link extrañado por aquella mirada.

- No, nada… ¡Es que me estoy dando cuenta de que es la primera vez que te veo sin la capucha!- Contestó la princesa.

- ¡Oh! Pues ahora que lo dices… ¡es verdad!- Rió Link, que llevaba la capucha en la mano izquierda.

- ¿Pues sabes?… la verdad es que tienes un pelo muy bonito.- Dijo Zelda mientras se acercaba a él.

- E… ¿en serio?- Dijo Link sonrojándose un poco y llevándose la mano derecha a la cabeza.

- Sí… pero si te soy sincera, casi te prefiero con la capucha puesta. ¡Sin ella casi no pareces tú!- Comentó Zelda mientras tomaba la capucha de la mano de Link y se la ponía en la cabeza. A Link le extrañó un poco que esto lo hiciera solo con la mano derecha. La mano izquierda la mantenía tras la espalda.

- Gra… gracias.- Dijo Link con su cara completamente roja.

En aquel preciso instante le entraron unas ganas locas de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y de decirle lo mucho que le gustaba. Estaba tan guapa… y era tan agradable con él… pero de nuevo su timidez actuaba a modo de mordaza y cadenas y no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse ahí de pie mirándola con cara de bobalicón.

- Eer… ¿Y has subido otra vez solo para decirme esto?- Dijo Link por fin intentando cambiar de tema.

- En realidad no.- Dijo Zelda sonriendo.- Verás, como tú ayer me trajiste aquellas preciosas flores he pensado que yo también debía de traerte un regalo. Y como vamos a estar fuera todo el día he pensado en dártelo ahora por si después no nos da tiempo.

- ¿Cómo? – Dijo Link un poco incrédulo. Entonces dedujo que lo que debía ocultar en su mano izquierda tras la espalda debía de tratarse de dicho regalo.- Oye… no hacía falta. No tenías por qué traerme nada.

- Bueno… Impa me dijo una vez que era costumbre regalar algo cuando visitabas por primera vez la casa de un amigo.- Contestó Zelda con tono inocente.

- Cierto. Pero eso es solo en el caso de que la casa esté recién estrenada.

- Je, je, je… Bueno ¿Qué más da? Además, estoy segura de que este regalo te va ha encantar.

Entonces Zelda sacó su mano izquierda de detrás de su espalda y mostró el regalo. Se trataba de un libro. En un primer momento Link pensó que quizás era un intento de Zelda por iniciarle en la lectura, algo que no supo si interpretarlo como algo bueno o malo. Pero este pensamiento desapareció nada más leer el título escrito en letras rúnicas: _El Arte Supremo de la Espada: Escuela Hylia no Shinken. _Se trataba de una de las copias cuya ficha había visto en la biblioteca del castillo. Era menos voluminoso que el libro original que se exhibía en la vitrina, pero la portada era la misma, de color azul y con el dibujo de la Espada Maestra.

- Pe… ¡pero si es…!- Balbuceó Link in saber qué más que decir. Su cara reflejaba tanto alegría como sorpresa

- Sí, es el libro de la escuela Hylia No Shinken.- Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Aunque esta copia no tiene todas las técnicas sí que tiene lo suficiente para que empieces a practicar por tu cuenta.

- ¡¿Pero cómo supiste que…?!

- ¿Qué te interesaba el libro? Bueno, aparte del interés que mostraste cuando lo viste en la vitrina, por que sé de buena tinta que intentaste encontrar una copia cuando estuvimos ayer en la biblioteca.

Link se quedó un momento sin palabras y boquiabierto. ¿Cómo pudo haberse enterado de que lo había estado buscando? Ella estaba con Medli en mitad de todo aquel bosque de estanterías y él se había asegurado que no le vieran.

- Un consejo.- Dijo la princesa que parecía haber adivinado una vez más los pensamientos de Link.- La próxima vez que busques un libro a escondidas, asegúrate de cerrar el fichero cuando termines, o por lo menos no dejes al descubierto la ficha del libro. Alguien que se pase después por la biblioteca podría verlo y descubrirte.

Zelda entonces le guiñó un ojo y Link se puso entonces como un tomate, pero esta vez no por la razón habitual. Una vez más, le entraron ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra una pared por tan enorme despiste.

- ¡Bueno, no te quedes ahí parado! ¿No vas a echarle una ojeada al menos?- Dijo la princesa casi riendo. Le había hecho mucha gracia la expresión en el rostro de Link.

- ¡Oh! ¡Sí!- Contestó Link mientras abría el libro y comenzaba a ojear las hojas rápidamente.

Las hojas estaban algo gastadas y desprendían un ligero olor que denotaban que el libro ya tenía bastantes años, aunque tampoco demasiados. Casi todo el libro estaba escrito con las tradicionales letras rúnicas Hylianas, aunque de vez en cuando aparecían también los caracteres normales. En casi todas las páginas había un dibujo sencillo de un hombre realizando una técnica o una pose, todos muy sencillos pero también muy claros. En los primeros capítulos se podía ver que se dedicaban a las poses y los movimientos básicos con la espada, sola o acompañada de otras armas (escudos, daga, otra espada, etc…), pero cuando llegó a las páginas de las técnicas avanzadas (más o menos pasado la mitad del libro), hubo una que llamó su atención. Sin darse cuenta, la leyó en voz alta:

_EL CASTIGO DE LOS CIELOS:_

**_Hopin Tsuki_**

_(Estocada Saltante)_

_Uno de los puntos más vulnerables del cuerpo es la cabeza. Sin embargo lo normal es que esta esté bien protegida, ya sea por una armadura o por una posición defensiva. En ambos casos la mejor manera de atacar este punto es desde arriba, cayendo con todo el peso del cuerpo. Existen varias técnicas basadas en este principio, pero la más versátil de todas es, sin lugar a dudas, el Hopin Tsuki o Estocada Saltante._

_Esta técnica consiste en saltar lo más alto posible hacia el rival, de manera que nos coloquemos por encima de su cabeza. Una vez en el punto más alto del salto, deberemos empuñar la espada al revés, apuntando con ella hacia la cabeza del rival y flexionando las piernas, aproximando las rodillas al cuerpo. En esa posición, deberemos caer sobre la cabeza de nuestro rival, clavándole la espada. En el caso de que nuestro rival sobreviva al primer golpe (algo poco común en humanos pero muy habitual contra ciertos tipos de monstruos) y si se tiene la suficiente destreza, podemos darnos impulso en los hombros del adversario para saltar otra vez y repetir la técnica las veces que haga falta hasta que nuestro enemigo caiga. _

_Es una técnica que requiere una gran potencia de salto, por lo que no es fácil de realizar si nos encontramos al mismo nivel que nuestro adversario. Por lo tanto lo mejor es llevarla a cabo desde un lugar elevado que nos dé ventaja en este aspecto. Aun con esta carencia, el Hopin Tsuki es una de las mejores técnicas del Hylia No Shinken._

Link miró entonces los dibujos que acompañaban a la descripción de la técnica. Reproducían con fidelidad todo lo que estaba escrito en el segundo párrafo. Le pareció muy curiosa la pose que se debía adoptar en el momento de clavar la espada. Como en los demás dibujos del resto del libro,  el realizador de la técnica estaba representado por una figura humana, mientras que la víctima tenía un aspecto similar al de un Lizalfo.

Poco a poco a Link se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara. 

- ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Zelda.

- ¡Ya lo creo! ¡Me encanta!.- Contestó Link entusiasmado.- ¡Muchísimas gracias!

 Pensaba que era el mejor regalo que le habían hecho en mucho tiempo. A él le encantaba ponerse a prueba y mejorar como espadachín y a buen seguro que con aquel libro iba a poder avanzar mucho más de lo que había hecho hasta ahora

- Bueno, ven.- Dijo la princesa mientras le tomaba de la mano.- Saria y los demás nos están esperando. Ya podrás seguir leyéndolo después.

Después de que Link dejara el libro sobre su mesa, los dos juntos salieron al balcón y bajaron por las escaleras. El día era muy parecido al anterior, solo que habían bajado las temperaturas ligeramente. Los árboles continuaban con su sinfonía de susurro de hojas al compás del viento. Las luces de polvo de hada que flotaban siempre en el aire del Bosque Kokiri se mostraban algo más inquietas de lo habitual, pero Link no le dio mayor importancia. Lo que sí llamó su atención fue un grupo de niños Kokiri que estaban reunidos alrededor de la casa de Mido.

- ¿Qué está pasando allí?- Preguntó Zelda señalando hacia aquel lugar.- Parece haber mucho alboroto.

- ¡Bah! Tranquila.- Contestó Link.- Esa es la casa de Mido. Un chico de aquí que se cree que es el jefe de la aldea. Lo más seguro es que esté dando uno de sus discursos matutinos sobre como organizar las tareas. Los hace de vez en cuando. Naturalmente para evitar que le caigan a él los trabajos más pesados.

En ese momento,  ambos entraron en la casa de Saria. Allí se encontraban Saria, Medli y Komali, sentados a la mesa. Los dos Orni se levantaron a saludarle.

- ¡Hola, Link!- Dijo Medli que fue la primera en llegar hasta él.- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

- Hola, Medli. Bastante bien, gracias.- Contestó Link.-

- Ya puede haber dormido bien… Habiéndose levantado tan tarde.- Comentó Saria. Link le sacó la lengua.

- Hola Komali.- Dijo Link

- Buenos días, Link.- Saludó el Orni estrechándole la mano.- Me alegro de verte.

- Lo mismo digo. Bueno, por lo que veo ya conocéis a Saria.- Dijo el niño Hylian.

- Así es, nos ha presentado Zelda hace un rato.- Dijo Medli.- Nos ha dicho que es tu mejor amiga y que os conocéis de toda la vida.

- Así es, aunque en días como hoy no sabría decir si eso es bueno o malo.- comentó lanzándole una mirada burlona a Saria quien le devolvió el gesto de sacar la lengua.- Por cierto, ¿al final cómo habéis venido?

- Nos ha traído Impa.- Explicó Zelda.- Me costó un poco de trabajo convencer a mi padre de que no nos pusiera más vigilancia, pero cuando le expliqué que también iba a llevar a Medli y Komali a visitar el bosque no puso pegas. Ahora Impa ha regresado al castillo para continuar con las investigaciones sobre el zepelín.

- ¿Y han encontrado alguna pista?- Preguntó Link.

- Poca cosa.- Dijo Komali.- Ayer nos dieron un informe a nuestro grupo en el que ponía que algunas personas habían visto el aparato dirigirse hacia el este, pero aparte de eso, nada de nada.

- Bueno… ¡No nos pongamos a pensar en eso ahora!- Sugirió Zelda.- Hoy hemos venido aquí a pasar un día divertido, ¿no? Ya se ocupará Impa del asunto del globo ese.

- ¡Tienes razón, Zelda!- Dijo Medli.- ¿Qué podemos hacer primero?

En aquel momento un ruido sordo retumbó por toda la casa. Al principio todos se quedaron muy extrañados, pero no tardaron en descubrir la procedencia del sonido al ver a Link llevarse las manos a la barriga.

- Eeer… Pues vosotros no sé, pero yo tengo que desayunar algo… ¡mi estómago ya está protestando!- Confesó Link ligeramente avergonzado.

- ¡Sí es que no tienes remedio!- Dijo Saria.- Anda, siéntate, que te voy a traer la comida.

Link obedeció y al momento su amiga le ponía un bol de avena enfrente, un vaso de leche, y un huevo frito. El resto se sentó en el resto de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa. Casi a ojos vista, Link terminó el huevo frito, lo que sorprendió mucho a Zelda, Medli y Komali. Para Saria, esa vista no era nada nueva.

- O… oye Link… ¿No deberías comer más despacio?- Comentó Zelda.- ¡Si sigues así te vas a atragantar!

- ¡Oh! No te preocupes, esta es su velocidad media a la hora de comer.- Dijo Saria con cara de desdén.- Su estómago debe de ser a prueba de bombas, porque si no yo tampoco me lo explico.

- ¡Madre mía! No había visto a nadie comer así desde que Venili ganó el concurso de comida de alpiste de la verbena de hace dos años.- Comentó Komali.

- ¿Tú crees? Yo diría que él come todavía más deprisa.- Dijo Medli.- ¿Y dices qué esta es su "velocidad media"? ¡¿Y cómo come él cuando tiene prisa?!

- ¡Buf!- Suspiró Saria mientras sacudía ligeramente una mano.- Mejor no preguntes.

- ¡Bueno! ¿Qué quieres que le haga?- Dijo Link divertido.- Soy un niño en edad de crecimiento, así que tengo que comer mucho.

- Ya, pero nosotros también estamos creciendo y no por ello comemos como animales.- Dijo Zelda mientras Link comenzaba con el plato de avena.- Siendo así ayer por la tarde tuviste que contenerte mucho, ya que comías de manera normal.

- ¿En serio?- Dijo Saria sorprendida.- ¡Huy! ¡Eso sí que hubiera sido un espectáculo para mi! ¡Que lástima que yo no pueda ir al castillo!

Medli y Komali intercambiaron una mirada, extrañados ante aquel último comentario de Saria.

- ¿Y eso?- Preguntó Medli.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿El padre de Zelda no te deja entrar en su castillo?

- ¡Oh, no! ¡No tiene nada que ver con eso!- Dijo Saria.- Soy una Kokiri, por lo que no puedo salir nunca del bosque. Si lo hiciera pues… bueno… me moriría… literalmente.

Medli y Komali volvieron a mirarse mutuamente, esta vez con una mirada de sorpresa, incluso perplejidad. Ellos no sabían mucho de las razas de Hyrule, pero tampoco se imaginaban que una de ellas tuviera esta terrible característica.

- Pero… ¿Y eso por qué?- Dijo Komali.

- Es nuestra naturaleza. Nuestra vida está directamente conectada al bosque. Por eso, no podemos abandonarlo.- Explicó Saria.

- ¿Pero Link no es un Kokiri también?- Dijo Medli.- Entonces… ¿cómo es que él sí que puede salir del bosque e ir hasta el castillo?

- Porque no soy un Kokiri en realidad.- Dijo Link tras tragar una cucharada de avena.- Es cierto que me crié aquí, y que este es mi hogar, pero en realidad soy un Hylian. Por eso tampoco tengo un hada guardián como el resto, ni me quedó con mi cuerpo de niño durante toda mi vida.

Medli y Komali, lejos de comprender, parecían estar todavía más confusos. Komali incluso se rascaba el cogote intentando entender algo.

- ¿Hada guardián?- Dijo Medli.- ¿Cómo la que tiene Saria sobrevolando su cabeza todo el rato?

- Sí, son nuestros espíritus guardianes.- Explicó Saria mientras alzaba su mano para acariciar a Vina, su propia hada guardián.- Cuando un Kokiri nace, nuestro líder, el Gran Árbol Deku le asigna un hada guardián que debe acompañarle y guiarle en la vida hasta el fin de sus días. Link tuvo un hada guardián durante un tiempo, pero desapareció hace unos meses.

- ¿Y eso?- Preguntó Komali a Link.

En aquella ocasión fueron Link, Zelda y Saria los que intercambiaron miradas. No podían explicarles a Medli y Komali cómo el hada de Link vino a él y se marchó, ya que eso conllevaría tener que explicarles la historia de Ganondorf y la Guerra del Encarcelamiento. Link decidió que lo mejor era evitar ese tema

- Es una historia muy larga. Lo que os puedo decir es que se llamaba Navi y que desapreció cuando volví de un largo viaje. Hace tres días volví de otro viaje que emprendí para encontrarla… pero no tuve suerte.- Dijo Link entristeciendo ligeramente su cara al decir aquel último comentario.

- ¿La echas de menos?- Dijo Medli.

- Bueno… la verdad es que era bastante charlatana, por lo que se ponía bastante pesada a menudo, diciéndome lo que tenía que hacer…- Dijo Link con cara irónica que después tornó en nostálgica.- pero en el fondo era muy amable y cariñosa, y había momentos en los que era muy graciosa. Había momentos también en los que me ponía triste y ella sabía como levantarme la moral. Era una muy buena amiga y me gustaría mucho volver a verla.

- En lo referente a ser una charlatana era todo lo contrario que Vina.- Comentó Saria dirigiendo su mirada hacia su hada.- Es cierto que las hadas no suelen hablar muy a menudo con nadie que no sean sus dueños, pero Vina hay veces en las que es una verdadera tumba, ¿verdad Vina?

Vina no contestó. Simplemente bajó la altura a la que volaba hasta esconderse tras la espalda de Saria. Todos rieron ante el gesto. Mientras, Link terminaba su plato de avena y se sirvió un vaso de leche.

- ¿Y lo que dijiste antes de quedarte con tu cuerpo de niño durante toda la vida? ¿A qué vino eso?- Preguntó Medli a Link curiosa, deseando saber más sobre los Kokiri.

- Pues eso, que el cuerpo de un Kokiri no crece más a partir de los 10 años. Una vez alcanzada esa edad, un Kokiri mantiene el aspecto de un niño durante el resto de su vida. Así pues, dentro de unos años le sacaré medio cuerpo a Saria.- Contestó Link lanzando una mirada burlona a su amiga, quien contestó sacándole la lengua.

- Pero Link.- Dijo Komali con el mismo tono de curiosidad que Medli.- Antes has dicho que creciste aquí. Si eres un Hylian como dices… ¿cómo llegaste al bosque entonces?

Link bajó la mirada. Una vez más iba a tener que explicar cómo su madre dio su vida para salvarle y aunque no se tratara de un tema que le entristeciera enormemente, tampoco era algo que le gustara comentar. No obstante al final no tuvo que hacerlo, ya que Zelda, al ver su cara, decidió explicarlo por él.

- Fue por su madre. Durante una de las batallas del final de la Gran Guerra Hyliana la madre de Link escapó de su aldea con él, pero quedó herida de muerte. Entonces para salvar su vida se adentró en el Bosque Kokiri y se lo confió al Gran Árbol Deku, quien se encargó de educarle como un Kokiri más.

Link no habló. Tan solo se limitó a mirar a Zelda mientras explicaba su historia. Entonces tomó su vaso de leche y la bebió de un sorbo, intentado quitar así el tema de su cabeza. Medli y Komali, por su parte, solo miraron a Link con cara de comprensión. Entendieron que mejor era no seguir con el tema.

- Bueno, yo ya he terminado.- Dijo Link frotándose el estómago con la mano.- Si queréis, podemos empezar a pasear por el bosque y así enseñároslo.

Todo el grupo asintió mientras se levantaban de la mesa. Saria aun tuvo que recoger los platos del desayuno de Link y ponerlos en la palangana de agua que usaba para fregar los platos. Ya los fregaría en otro momento.

- ¿Qué lugares nos vais a enseñar?- Preguntó Komali entusiasmado.- ¡Estoy deseando ver el poblado! ¡Cuando entramos al bosque me pareció preciso!

- Pues sí queréis, os podemos llevar por un pequeño "tour" y así verlo todo más de cerca.- Dijo Link.

- No sé yo si sería buena idea hacer eso ahora mismo.- Dijo Saria.

- ¿Por?- Preguntó escuetamente Link extrañado.

- No sé por qué será…- Dijo Saria caminando hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó corrió la cortina y miró al exterior.- pero todo el pueblo parece estar algo revuelto. Mido ha convocado a casi todo mundo para decirles no sé qué. Parece que van a preparar algo. Creo que sería mejor que empezáramos enseñándoles los Bosques Perdidos y el Prado Sagrado del Bosque. Qui´zas para cuando volvamos las cosas estén más calmadas.

Link no contestó inmediatamente. A él le extrañó bastante que Mido llamara a todo el pueblo si no era para repartir las tareas como de costumbre, pero tampoco le dio mayor importancia. Seguramente se trataría de alguna de las gamberradas de Mido.

- Por mi no hay problema.- Dijo Medli.

- Sí, sí, como queráis.- Añadió Komali tan entusiasmado como antes.- No me importará ver el bosque en sí primero.

- Secundo la moción.- Dijo Zelda alzando su mano como si aquello fuera una votación.

- Bien, pues si estamos todos de acuerdo, ¡en marcha!.- Concluyó Link dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Todos salieron detrás de él. Link se sintió un poco extraño. Tras de él caminaban juntas Zelda y Saria, y detrás de ellas, Medli y Komali. Le daba la sensación de estar dirigiendo una especie de caminata militar como la que había visto hacer a algunos de los escuadrones de caballeros a los que desafió antes de partir hacia Términa.

Por desgracia, para llegar hasta los Bosques Perdidos tenían que pasar por enfrente de la casa de Mido, donde todo el mundo estaba reunido. Optaron por pasar lo más alejados de ella para no llamar la atención y subieron la primera cuesta que llevaba a la entrada del bosque supuestamente maldito. Allí se toparon con una pared vertical, no demasiado alta, cubierta por plantas trepadores que les cortaba el paso.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó Zelda extrañada.

- Nada, simplemente tenemos que trepar hasta la parte de arriba de la pared subiendo por estas plantas.- Dijo Link mientras se acercaba a las susodichas y se agarraba a ellas.

- Llegar hasta la parte de arriba dices, ¿no?.- Dijo Komali.

- Así es.- Dijo Link dándose la vuelta, ya imaginándose lo que él y Medli estaban a punto de hacer. Le entró curiosidad por ver la reacción de Saria.

Entonces, al igual que hizo Medli al día anterior en la biblioteca, los brazos de los dos niños Onri se convirtieron en un par de alas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se dieron impulso y empezaron a volar hacia la parte de arriba de la pared.

- ¡Bueno! ¡Os toca!- Dijo Medli desde lo alto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Link entonces vio la expresión de Saria. Estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con la boca abierta. Justo la misma cara que él y Zelda pusieron cuando vieron a Medli volando en la biblioteca.

- ¡Ah, no te sorprendas!- Le dijo Zelda a Saria mientras le daba un palmoteo en el hombro.- Al parecer es una costumbre de su raza.

Link entonces volvió a darse la vuelta para encarar la pared, ocultando su leve risa por la reacción de Saria y comenzó a trepar por las plantas. Lo había hecho un millón de veces, por lo que no tuvo el menor problema. Cuando llegó a la cima miró hacia abajo y observó que Zelda y Saria también habían empezado a escalar. Saria iba por delante, ya que ella tenía también mucha experiencia subiendo esa pared. Zelda por su parte iba a un ritmo más lento, pero seguro y decidido. Link se sorprendió un poco de la seguridad con la que Zelda escalaba, ya que se esperaba que la princesa tuviera problemas para llegar hasta arriba.

Cuando ambas llegaron, Zelda se miró el vestido. La falda se había puesto perdida de mugre y hojas que empezó a sacudirse. Consiguió deshacerse de las hojas, pero la suciedad fue imposible de quitar.

- ¡Diosas! Como me manche más veces al final acabaré dándole un infarto a los lavanderos del castillo.- Dijo Zelda con tono de broma y riendo alegremente.

- Pues más te vale que le digas al doctor Yenshin que se prepare, porque cuando volvamos de los Bosques Perdidos tendrás que bajar otra vez por el mismo sitio.- Dijo Link siguiéndole la broma.

- Bien, la entrada a los bosques está justo ahí encima.- Dijo Saria señalando a un lugar más elevado que había sobre sus cabezas. 

Para llegar hasta ahí simplemente debían subir una cuesta que continuaba recta hasta una curva cerrada y seguía ascendiendo hasta dicho lugar. Los comenzaron a andar, pero una voz les detuvo.

- ¡Link! ¡Saria!.- Provenía de la parte del pie de la pared que acababan de subir

Link se acercó entonces al borde y miró hacia abajo, viendo a uno de los niños Kokiri.

- ¿Frido?- Dijo Link reconociendo al chico.

Frido era uno de los pocos niños del bosque que nunca se había metido con Link. Tampoco es que fueran amigos íntimos, pero Link le tenía bastante estima. Sin embargo parecía tener más amistad con Saria, con quien hablaba a menudo. De hecho, los dos muchas veces quedaban juntos para tocar música, ya que él era un verdadero as tocando un pequeño violín verde que según él, le entregó el Gran Árbol Deku cuando cumplió 5 años. El propio Link había empezado a tocar con ellos de vez en cuando desde que aprendió a tocar la ocarina.

Iba vestido con el traje tradicional Kokiri, salvo algunas pequeñas diferencias como un par de bordados rojos en la camiseta y unas mangas color verde oscuro bastante inusuales, además de un extraño pañuelo blanco y rojo cayendo en la parte delantera de la falda. También destacaba su capucha, que era como la de Link, larga y caída, en vez de corta y picuda como la llevaban la mayoría de los niños Kokiri. Su pelo era rubio y muy revuelto, su cara redonda y rolliza, sus cejas muy cortas y sus ojos azules daban la impresión de estar medio cerrados. Su voz era algo aguda, pero muy agradable.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo Saria cuando se puso al lado de Link y vio a Frido.

- Link, debes de bajar e ir a ver al brote del Gran Árbol Deku.- Dijo Frido.- Te ha convocado.

Link y Saria se miraron mutuamente con la misma cara de confusión. ¿Para qué habría convocado el brote del Gran Árbol Deku a Link? Aunque recibía de buena gana a cualquier niño que fuera a visitarle o a pedirle consejo, eran raras las veces que llamaba a algún Kokiri a su presencia.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Zelda a sus espaldas.

- Nada, el Gran Árbol Deku me ha convocado.- Dijo Link girándose hacia sus amigos y moviendo levemente la mano.- Mejor que sigáis a Saria por los Bosques Perdidos. Os lo digo en serio, no os separéis de ella o corréis el riesgo de no poder volver a salir nunca. Os alcanzaré pronto.

Link se agachó y palpó con sus pies la pared hasta que encontró un punto seguro donde apoyarse. Cuando se disponía a bajar, Saria se agachó y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

- Link…- dijo escuetamente la niña Kokiri.

Link vio en su cara una expresión que no supo decir si era de extrañeza o preocupación.

- No te preocupes. Seguro que no será nada.- Dijo Link.- Cuida de que no se pierdan. Si no os encuentro en los Bosques Perdidos, nos reuniremos a la entrada del Templo del Bosque. Supongo que no te importará enseñarles tu lugar secreto.

- No, tranquilo, se ve que puedo confiar en ellos. Y de todas formas tampoco van a estar aquí tan a menudo.- Dijo Saria.- Hasta ahora.

Link comenzó a bajar por la pared y cuando le faltaba poco más de medio metro para llegar abajo del todo, se soltó de la enredadera y saltó al suelo. Entonces él y Frido se dirigieron hacia el Prado Sagrado del Gran Árbol Deku, pero cuando pasaron al lado de la casa de Mido, el jefe de los Kokiri les detuvo ante las miradas de los demás niños que se encontraban allí reunidos.

- ¡Esto es increíble!- Dijo Mido claramente molesto.- ¡Apenas han pasado unos meses desde la última vez que el Gran Árbol Deku te convocó y ya lo hace de nuevo! ¡Y eso que la última vez que fuiste se marchitó!

- ¡Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que eso no fue culpa mía! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si hasta el propio brote del Gran Árbol Deku te lo dijo!- Dijo Link con el mismo tono que Mido. Ya estaba harto de que estuviera siempre recordándoselo.- De todas formas, ¿tenéis idea de por qué me ha convocado otra vez?

- No estamos seguros,- Dijo Dórremi, una de las dos gemelas del poblado.- pero creemos que tiene algo que ver con el ruido que se escuchó anoche en el bosque.

- ¿Ruido? ¿Qué ruido?- Preguntó Link todavía más extrañado.

- Parece ser que tú tampoco te has dado cuenta.- Dijo Dórresi, la hermana de Dórremi. 

Ambas tenían el pelo corto, de color castaño rojizo, peinado hacia atrás y sujeto por una diadema, blanca en el caso de Dórremi y roja en el caso de Dórresi. Ambas tenían la nariz respingona y llevaban puesto el traje femenino Kokiri, idéntico al de Saria, pero sin mangas.

- ¿Darme cuenta de qué?- Preguntó Link.

- Anoche los que duermen en la parte norte del poblado oyeron un ruido que les despertó.- Prosiguió Dórremi.- Provenía de fuera del bosque, pero este se detuvo cuando sonaba procedente del bosque mismo. Por lo visto de la parte más profunda ya que solo se oyó en las casas más cercanas a los Bosques Perdidos. Por ejemplo, los hermanos Sabelo-Todo y Saria, que viven en la parte sur al igual que tú, tampoco lo oyeron.

- Vosotras también vivís en la parte sur.- Comentó Link, que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese ruido no significara lo que estaba pensado que significaba.

- Bueno, la verdad es que nosotras tampoco lo oímos.- Dijo Dórresi.- Nos acabamos de enterar ahora en esta especie de reunión que ha montado Mido cuando ha visto que él no era el único que lo había oído.

- Sí, y cuando Frido fue a ver al brote del Gran Árbol Deku para comentarle lo ocurrido, inexplicablemente ha pedido que vayas a su presencia.- Dijo Mido sin dejar de mostrar su molestia por ese hecho.

- Bueno, pues si me lo permitís, debo ir a verle.- Dijo Link justo antes de salir corriendo en dirección al Prado Sagrado del Gran Árbol Deku.

El corazón de Link se aceleró. Hasta un tonto se daría cuenta de que ese ruido bien podría ser el zepelín robado. Tan solo esperaba que no fuera así, ya que entonces querría decir que Zelda y los demás podrían correr peligro. Esperaba que el brote del Gran Árbol Deku le sacara de dudas.

No tardó en llegar hasta el prado, ya que llegó hasta allí a la carrera. Ahí todavía se levantaba marchito el antiguo cuerpo del Gran Árbol Deku, con su corteza grisácea y carente de vida. Las hojas secas de su frondosa copa caían lentamente. Si no había un manto de hojas que cubriera el suelo era porque los Kokiri las recogían de vez en cuando, aunque dejaban algunas a petición del propio brote, para que fertilizaran la tierra. 

Y allí, justo enfrente del árbol marchito, estaba el pequeño brote. La reencarnación del Gran Árbol Deku. Pequeño y rechoncho, con apenas unas cuantas hojas en un par de ramas cortas que le habían empezado a salir. Por el momento su altura ni siquiera era mayor que la de un Kokiri, aunque solo era cuestión de tiempo que se convirtiera en un majestuoso árbol como lo fue anteriormente. Ahora que Ganondorf estaba encerrado en el Reino Oscuro y su maldad había desaparecido, pudo empezar a crecer también en aquella época. Pero algo que a Link le extrañaba bastante es que él sabía todo lo ocurrido en la Guerra del Encarcelamiento. Hasta ahora no había dicho por qué.

- Saludos, Link.- Dijo el brote.

- Saludos, Gran Árbol Deku.- Respondió Link haciendo una reverencia.

- Veo que has recibido mi mensaje.

- Así es. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué me has llamado?

- Por supuesto. Supongo que ya te habrás enterado del inquietante ruido que escucharon los niños anoche, ¿no?

El corazón de Link dio un vuelco. Sus temores empezaban a confirmarse.

- Sí, así es.

- Y también supongo que ya habrás deducido que se trata de la máquina voladora que tus amigos Onri están buscando. ¿supongo mal?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Dijo Link sorprendido.

- Como ya te dije una vez, no hay lugar en este bosque donde mis ojos y mis oídos no puedan llegar, aunque no pueda verlo todo a la vez. Y anoche no pude evitar escuchar tu conversación con Saria sobre el tema.

- ¿Espionaje nocturno, eh?- Dijo Link con tono sarcástico.

- ¡Tranquilo! No es que me dedique a espiaros en vuestra intimidad para pasar el rato. Tan solo oí por casualidad vuestra conversación y me llamó la atención.

Link le creía. Además de que el Árbol Deku no era de ese tipo de gente, no era el momento para discutir normas de intimidad.

- ¿Sabes qué están haciendo los ladrones?- Preguntó Link.

- Lo que bien dijiste anoche. Están buscando combustible. Por lo visto el motor de esa máquina voladora se alimenta de fuego. Por lo tanto han empezado a conseguir madera para obtenerlo. Ya han cortado 4 árboles y creo que ya casi han terminado.

- ¿Y por qué no me has avisado antes?- Preguntó Link mosqueado.

- Porque yo tampoco le di mucha importancia al ruido que se escuchó anoche hasta que Frido vino a contarme que todos los que viven en la zona norte del pueblo también lo habían escuchado. En ese momento empecé a buscar por la zona donde decían haber oído por última vez  el ruido y acabé encontrándoles.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren realmente?

- No estoy seguro. No han hablado dando muchos detalles, pero por lo visto se preparan para atacar otra ciudad. Esta vez en Hyrule.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y donde están exactamente?

- Hacia el oeste del Prado Sagrado del Bosque, cerca del Templo del Bosque.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Zelda, Saria y los dos niños Onri se dirigen precisamente hacía el Templo del Bosque! ¡Pasarán muy cerca! ¡Les podrán ver!- Dijo Link alarmado.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Dijo el brote del Gran Árbol Deku, mostrándose tan alterado como Link.- ¡Eso no lo sabía!

- ¡Me acabas de decir que podías ver todo lo que pasaba en el bosque!- Dijo Link esta vez molesto.

- ¡Y también te he dicho que no puedo verlo todo a la vez!- Dijo el Gran Árbol Deku todavía más molesto.- ¡Estaba centrando mi atención en los ladrones para procurar no perderles la pista!

- ¡Din, Nayru y Farore!- Dijo Link tapándose la cara con la mano.

- ¡Link, no blasfemes!- Dijo el Gran Árbol Deku.- Debes ir a buscar a tus amigos lo más rápido que puedas y evitar que esos bandidos les vean. ¡Deprisa!

- ¡Sí!- Dijo Link justo antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo.

Los peores temores de Link se habían confirmado completamente. Zelda, Saria, Medli y Komali estaban en peligro. Debía encontrarles lo antes posible. Tan solo esperaba que Saria no se habría dado demasiadas prisas en atravesar los Bosques Perdidos. Cuando salió del Prado Sagrado del Gran Árbol Deku, vio como Mido, Frido y algunos Kokiri más se habían acercado para ver qué pasaba.

- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó Mido.- ¿Se puede saber que querí…? ¡AAH!

Link pasó corriendo justo al lado de él, golpeándole sin querer con el hombro y derribándole. Le pareció oír a su espalda maldecir su nombre y llamarle de nuevo "Señor Sin Hada", pero no le dio importancia. Cuando pasó al lado de su casa paró en seco. Lo más probable es que fuera a necesitar sus armas. Aunque encontrara a sus amigos estaba seguro de que Medli y Komali querrían acercarse para poder informar después a sus compañeros en el castillo de donde estaba el zepelín.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, Link subió las escaleras que llevaban a su casa, entró en ella y comenzó a buscar en uno de sus baúles sus armas. Al principio  vio su viejo Tirachinas de las Hadas, pero ahora tenía el Arco del Héroe que había encontrado en Términa. No obstante, prefirió llevarse ambas cosas, ya que después de todo el tirachinas apenas le ocupaba espacio. También decidió armarse con su Bolsa de Bombas, su bolsa de Nueces Deku y su Bumerán. Después recogió la Espada Kokiri y el Escudo del Héroe que había llevado a Términa y los puso encima de la cama. Se puso la bandolera donde llevaba estas dos armas, después el carcaj con las flechas y el Arco del Héroe, envainó la espada en su espalda y enganchó el escudo a la bandolera, también a su espalda. Sin más dilación, salió a toda prisa de su casa.

Al salir se encontró con todo el grupo anterior liderado por Mido al pie de su casa. El jefe de los Kokiri tenía en su rostro una cara de pocos amigos todavía más acentuada que la que normalmente tenía.

- ¡Pero bueno! ¿Se puede saber a qué vino ese atropello de antes?- Dijo Mido claramente enfadado.- ¡Un poco más y me hubiera caído al estanque!

- No tengo tiempo para esto.- Dijo Link mientras bajaba a toda prisa por la escalera. Pero cuando se disponía a irse Mido le cortó el paso.

- ¡Ah no, de eso nada!- Dijo.- ¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte hasta que me digas qué está pasando! ¿Y por qué te has equipado con tus armas? ¿Vas a jugar a ser el héroe otra vez?

Link se mordió el labio y suspiró, casi desesperado. ¡Estaba perdiendo un tiempo casi vital!

- ¡Mira, si tanto te interesa, te lo diré!- Dijo Link, comenzando a hablar todo lo deprisa y claramente al mimo tiempo que pudo.- El ruido que escuchasteis anoche era una máquina voladora que unos bandidos han usado para llegar hasta aquí y esconderse en los Bosques Perdidos. Están planeando terribles cosas, ¡pero lo peor es que Saria y unos amigos míos de fuera del bosque van a pasar muy cerca de donde están! ¡Tengo que encontrarles antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Mido no contestó de inmediato. Se quedó un segundo mirándole con cara incrédula. Link empezó a tener deseos de quitarle de en medio a punta de espada si era necesario.

- ¡Anda ya!- Dijo Mido por fin con aspecto de no creerse una palabra.

- ¡Mira! ¡Si te lo crees o no eso me da igual!- Dijo Link ya al borde de la furia.- ¡Apártate de una vez!

Mido dudó un momento; Link pensó que seguiría sin querer apartarse, lo que acentuó sus ganas de desenvainar la espada, pero para su sorpresa, Mido se hizo a un lado.

- Gracias.- Dijo Link.

Se dispuso a salir corriendo, pero Mido volvió a hablarle cuando había pasado al grupo de niños

- Entonces... ¿Saria está en peligro?- Dijo

- Sí, podría estarlo.- Dijo Link con tono impaciente.

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Nosotros también iremos!- Dijo Mido señalando hacia los Bosques Perdidos.

- ¿Nosotros?- Dijo un niño Kokiri de pelo revuelto a la espalda de Mido.

- ¿Vosotros?- Dijo Link, que no se esperaba esta reacción.

- ¡Pues claro! Si Saria está en peligro, es nuestra obligación ir a salvarla.- Dijo Mido con la expresión propia de alguien que se hace el importante.

Link sabía que lo que Mido pretendía en realidad era aprovechar esta oportunidad para lucirse ante Saria.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¿Te has vuelto loco?- Dijo Link todavía sin creerse lo que oía.- ¡Ya tendré bastante con tener que buscarles a ellos como para tener que cuidar de vosotros también!

- ¿Acaso te crees que eres el guardaespaldas oficial del poblado?- Dijo Mido irónicamente.- Cuantos más vayamos, más posibilidades tendremos que ayudar a Saria.

Link ya tenía su cara completamente roja de la ira. Ya no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo. Pensó rápidamente en algo que zanjara el asunto lo antes posible.

- ¡Qué no! ¡El Gran Árbol Deku dijo que fuera yo solo!- Gritó Link.

- ¿Qué?- Dijo Mido.

- ¡Lo que habéis oído! Ahora me voy.- Dijo Link.

Sin dar tiempo a los demás Kokiri a reaccionar siquiera, salió disparado hacia los Bosques Perdidos. Llegó a la entrada en tiempo record, penetrando en la gran espesura del bosque, donde la luz del solo a duras penas podía traspasar las ramas de los árboles. La maleza formaba un complejo sistema de pasadizos en el  cual era fácil perderse. Si un niño no encontraba el camino de vuelta, este acabaría perdiendo su cara y convirtiéndose en un Skull Kid. Link conocía a unos cuantos de estos niños, algunos eran incluso amigos de Saria. No estaba seguro de si el Skull Kid que conoció en su aventura en Términa proviniera de aquellos bosques, pero no le hubiera extrañado. Si era un adulto el que se perdía, su destino era mucho más terrible. Su cuerpo empezaría a pudrirse en vida hasta que no quedara más que su esqueleto, quedando convertido así en un monstruo. Un Stalfos para ser exactos.

Esperaba que Zelda, Medli y Komali no hubieran perdido a Saria, ya que si se perdían, la cosa ya se complicaría demasiado. Afortunadamente, él había estado tantas veces en aquellos bosques que conocía a la perfección el camino que llevaba al Prado Sagrado del Bosque. Lo recorrió a toda velocidad gritando los nombres de sus amigos. La penumbra se hacía cada vez más intensa a medida que avanzaba. Los árboles eran cada vez más y más espesos y el camino ya solo estaba iluminado por unos pocos rayos de luz ocasionales que conseguían traspasar el sólido escudo que formaban las ramas. Pero Link sabía que iba por el buen camino.

Finalmente la frondosidad del bosque se retiró de repente mostrando un enorme claro. Había llegado al Prado Sagrado del Bosque. Frente a él se encontraba el pequeño laberinto formado por paredes de roca musgosa que había justo antes de llegar a la escalera que llevaba a la entrada del Templo del Bosque. Se adentró en él y lo recorrió lo más deprisa que pudo, pero esta vez prefirió no seguir gritando los nombres de sus amigos. Si los ladrones del zepelín se encontraran cerca podrían oírle. En lugar de eso, procuró mirar en todos los pasillos del laberinto. 

Cuando vio que no se encontraban allí, salió por el lado opuesto del laberinto y subió a toda prisa las escaleras. Su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerzas. Si no se encontraban en la entrada del templo, eso seguramente quería decir que, o bien alguien se había perdido, o bien los ladrones les habían capturado. Pero por fortuna no fue así.

Allí se encontraban todos: Zelda, Saria, Medli y Komali. Saria parecía estar explicándoles lo que era la enorme entrada de piedra del templo, la cual se elevaba por encima de sus cabezas, inaccesible debido a que la escalera que llevaba a ella estaba completamente derruida. Link respiró aliviado al ver que sus amigos estaban bien. Se paró y se inclinó, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas flexionadas, respirando apresuradamente para recuperar el aliento. Zelda y los demás se sorprendieron mucho al verle llegar corriendo a toda prisa.

- ¿Link?- Dijo Zelda mientras se acercaba a él, completamente extrañada.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué has venido corriendo?

- El… el Gran…- Link dejó de hablar. Todavía no había se había recuperado de la carrera.

- ¡Tranquilízate, Link!- Dijo Saria que se había puesto al lado de Zelda.- ¿Qué te ha dicho el Gran Árbol Deku?

- Sí… ¿Y por qué te has traído tus armas?- Dijo Zelda  señalándolas.

- Medli, Komali… ¡El zepelín está aquí! ¡En este bosque!- Dijo Link con firmeza tras recuperarse del todo. 

Todos le miraron con cara de extrañeza, como si no acabaran de entender bien lo que había dicho.

- ¿Qué?- Dijo Medli.- ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¡El zepelín! Por lo visto aterrizó aquí la noche anterior. ¡Se están aprovisionando de madera para usa como combustible para el globo! ¡Y por lo visto planean atacar una ciudad de Hyrule!

La expresión de todos ellos cambió de la extrañeza a la alarma. Zelda frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada hacia los alrededores.

- ¿Dónde están exactamente?- Dijo la princesa.

- Por lo visto cerca de aquí, hacia el oeste. Por eso me he armado y he venido corriendo. Temía que los ladrones os vieran y os atacaran.- Explicó Link.

- ¿Hacia el oeste?- Dijo Saria, llevando su mano a su labio inferior, como si estuviera deduciendo algo.- Sí, creo que hay claro bastante grande en esa dirección, pero para acceder a él debemos volver a entrar en los Bosques Perdidos. Desde aquí no sería posible.

- Muy bien. Creo que ya sé donde dices. Es el claro está al lado de la zona donde los matorrales Deku celebran su concurso de máscaras, ¿no es así?- Dijo Link. Saria asintió.- Iré hacia allí e intentaré averiguar qué planean. Vosotros volved al poblado y esperadme alí.

Link dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, corriendo de nuevo, pero alguien le agarró la punta de la capucha desde detrás,  provocando que se le cayera.

-     ¡Hey! ¡¿A qué ha venido eso?!- Dijo Link mientras se daba la vuelta de nuevo.

- ¡Ah, no, de eso nada!- Dijo Zelda, que era quien había agarrado la capucha, mientras Link se agachaba para recogerla.- Nosotros también vamos.

- ¿Qué?- Dijo Link mientras se levantaba y se ponía la capucha, casi sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

- Recuperar ese zepelín era tarea mía, Link.- Dijo Medli con un tono firme pero educado.- Creo que es mi deber ir también.

Link miró a Medli directamente a los ojos. Su mirada era extraña. Parecía decidida, pero le daban la impresión de que Medli sentía alguna especie de remordimiento por haber fallado la vez anterior y que veía en esta una forma de redimirse. Quizás fuera esa su verdadera intención.

- Yo por mi parte no pienso dejar que me dejes atrás y mucho menos que vayas tú solo.- Dijo Zelda con los brazos cruzados y tono autoritario. 

Para Link tenía un inquietante a un oficial militar dándole órdenes a un subordinado. 

- Lo primero porque sé cuidarme sola como ya sabes.- Prosiguió la princesa.- Y segundo porque creo que ya has hecho bastante tú solo. ¡Deberías saber pedir ayuda de vez en cuando!

Link observó que Medli y Komali ponían cara de no comprender muy bien lo que quería decir Zelda, pero no dijeron nada. Él sabía que Zelda se refería con todo eso a la Guerra del Encarcelamiento.

- Si Medli va, entonces yo también voy.- Dijo Komali convencido.- No pienso dejarla.

- En ese caso yo también voy.- Dijo Saria.- No me quedaré de brazos cruzados en el poblado haciendo el papel de amiga que espera preocupada el regreso de sus amigos. Además, yo también escondo un par de ases en la manga.

Link miró perplejo a sus amigos, en especial a Saria. Con aquello de los "ases en la manga" se refería obviamente a sus poderes como Sabia del Bosque, los cuales seguramente aún poseía.

- ¡Pero Medli! ¡No dijiste ayer que en una misión de infiltración como esta, cuanto menos mejor!- Dijo Link, casi desesperado por encontrar un argumento con el cual convencerles para que no le siguieran.

- Cierto.- Contestó Medli.- Pero eso era cuando el zepelín estaba en el aire. En esta ocasión está en tierra y tenemos todo el bosque para escondernos.

- ¡¿Pero y sí nos descubren?!- Djo Link ya casi gritando.- ¿Y si nos ponemos a huir y al intentarlo nos perdemos en los Bosques Perdidos?

- Eso no sería del todo un problema Link.- Dijo Saria.- Yo conozco hasta el último rincón de este sitio, así que mientras permanezcamos juntos eso no pasará. Y aunque pasara lo que tú dices, en última instancia podríamos pedirle ayuda al brote del Gran Árbol Deku para iniciar una búsqueda.

- Mira Link.- Dijo Zelda con claras intenciones de zanjar la discusión de una vez por todas.- Mientras estamos aquí discutiendo sobre si debemos ir o no ir los ladrones se preparan para abandonar el bosque. Si llegamos tarde no sabremos cual será la ciudad que tienen intención de atacar y no podremos alertarla para que se pongan a salvo. Así que yo que tú dejaría de intentar de hacerte el noble.

Link no respondió. Simplemente se mordió el labio inferior, se dio la vuelta mientras emitía un bufido e hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándoles que le siguieran. De ese modo, todo el grupo empezó a recorrer de nuevo todo el camino que llevaba hasta los Bosques Perdidos a través del pequeño laberinto. Cuando se adentraron en los bosques no tardaron en llegar hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el agujero en el suelo por el cual se accedía al lugar donde los Matorrales Deku celebraban su concurso de máscaras. Cuando llegaron, Zelda, Medli y Komali miraron a su alrededor extrañados. El lugar estaba cerrado por unas paredes de piedras sobre las cuales se notaba que continuaba el bosque, y aunque no eran demasiado altas, sobre todo para que los Onri las subieran volando, sí lo eran para que los demás las escalaran.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- Dijo Zelda.- ¡No hay salida!

- No deberías fiarte de todo lo que ves a simple vista, Zelda.- Dijo Saria mientras se aproximaba a la pared que había justo enfrente de ellos, cuyo pie se encontraba tapado por un pequeño campo de hierba alta.

La niña Kokiri se adentró en la hierba y, cuando llegó a la pared, se tumbó en el suelo hasta que quedó completamente tapada por dicha hierba. Entonces se empezó a oír un sonido como el de alguien que se arrastra por el suelo. Cuando cesó el sonido oyeron la voz de Saria, en un sonido hueco que venía desde el otro lado de la pared.

- ¡Venga! Ahora os toca a vosotros.- Dijo la niña Kokiri.- Encontraréis la ranura enseguida. Medli, Komali, vosotros también. No intentéis saltar la pared volando u os perderemos de vista.

Link fue el primero en hacerlo. Él ya había usado esa ranura con anterioridad y sabía bien donde encontrarla. Se acercó a la pared, se tumbó boca abajo en el suelo y allí estaba, una grieta lo suficientemente ancha como para que una persona pudiera pasar arrastrándose por el suelo. Comenzó a arrastrarse y al poco rato ya estaba al otro lado.

Se encontraba en una pequeña pero amplia cueva en cuya salida se veía claramente como continuaba el bosque. Saria se encontraba esperando en la entrada de la misma. Mientras se sacudía la suciedad de la ropa, observó como Zelda pasaba arrastrándose por la rendija.

- Definitivamente, a los lavanderos del castillo NO les va a hacer pero que ninguna gracia cuando les dé el vestido para lavar.- Dijo la princesa con cara alegre. 

Link no pudo evitar sonreír también. Mientras, Medli y Komali aparecían de debajo de la ranura, haciendo un extraño gesto con el pico.

- ¡Dioses! ¡Qué incómodo es esto!- Se quejó Komali.- Creo que me he dejado un centenar de plumas ahí dentro.

- ¡Mira que eres quejica para este tipo de cosas, Komali!- Comentó Medli con tono burlón.

- ¡Shh!- Dijo Link.- Estad callados, estamos muy cerca del claro. Pueden oírnos.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Link se puso a la cabeza del grupo,  a modo de líder. Se adentraron en la espesura de aquella parte del bosque, recorriendo un vago camino que había en el suelo, el cual estaba indicado no por un tramo de tierra seca, sino por uno de maleza aplastada. Avanzaron con cierta lentitud, más que nada para evitar hacer demasiado ruido. 

No tardaron en llegar al borde del claro, donde Link alzó su mano para indicar a todo el mundo que se parara. Ya podía ver vagamente la silueta de la máquina voladora, todavía tapada en su mayoría por las plantas altas y los árboles que habían entre ellos y el zepelín. Mediante señas, les indicó a sus amigos que se apartaran del camino y se ocultaran entre la maleza, acercándose con cuidado al claro. Para ello volvieron a arrastrarse por el suelo. _Seguro que Zelda está pensando ahora otra vez en los lavanderos de su castillo pensó Link con una sonrisa en los labios._

Finalmente acabaron asomando sus cabezas de entre las plantas. Zelda se puso a la derecha de Link, mientras Saria a su vez, se colocaba a la derecha de la princesa. Medli se colocó al lado izquierdo de Link, acompañada pro Komali. Los cinco pudieron por fin ver en detalle y de cerca la máquina voladora, pudiendo observarla desde uno de sus costados.

De cerca se veía todavía más impresionante. El globo era por lo menos igual de largo que el Castillo de Hyrule, lo cual era mucho decir, y era tan grande y voluminoso que sobresalía de entre las copas de los árboles, proyectando una enorme sombra en el suelo. La quilla, similar a la de un barco, era tan grande como para albergar tres casas medianas del pueblo de Kakariko. Estaba hecha principalmente de madera, pero se podía apreciar que tenía muchos refuerzos de acero por todo el casco, tanto longitudinales como transversales, dando el aspecto de una cuadrícula. Dentro de la quilla podía verse lo que a Link le pareció ser una especie de casa de techo plano. Supuso que sería ahí dentro donde estarían las habitaciones y el acceso a la bodega del barco. De ella salía una especie de chimenea cilíndrica, tapada por una enorme tela que por lo visto la conectaba con el globo.

No obstante, el zepelín tenía algo nuevo que no había tenido la ocasión anterior. En su parte delantera, había una enorme plancha de acero con forma de pico, tanto en la quilla como en el globo. De hecho, en la parte superior del globo parecía haber también una pequeña estructura de la cual sobresalían unos extraños tubos de metal muy grueso que Link no sabía lo que eran. Entonces notó como Medli le tiraba de la manga de la camisa. La Onri le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que acercara su oreja. Link obedeció y Medli le susurró algo al oído. La sensación de oír el susurro de alguien procedente de un largo pico, en lugar de la boca de una persona, sin la proximidad de la cara que ellos conllevaba, se le hizo algo extraña.

- ¡Eso que han montado en la parte superior son cañones! Las planchas de acero deben de ser para protegerse de ataque frontales, ya que es ahí y en la parte superior del todo donde el globo es más vulnerable y propenso a pincharse y por lo tanto desinflarse. Han debido de montarlo mientras estaban aquí.

Link asintió con la cabeza, indicando que comprendía la situación. Pero lo que más le preocupaba de todo aquel nuevo equipamiento era un enorme cañón que habían montado en la parte delantera del globo, montado sobre una plataforma metálica, cobijada por la plancha de acero, que se elevaba por encima de los cañones más pequeños repartidos por la parte superior del mismo. Las bombas que dispararan los cañones pequeños serían como mucho del tamaño de un pomelo grande. Las del cañón grande serían por lo menos como sandías. Una bomba de ese tamaño podía causar estragos allí donde impactara. Sin embargo, había algo que les extrañaba mucho a los cinco.

- ¿Dónde están los ladrones?- Susurró Zelda.- Aquí no parece que haya nadie.

- Mira, ahí tienes a uno.- Dijo Medli señalando a la parte delantera de la qulla, donde se veía aun hombre acercarse a ella, saliendo del bosque. 

Era alto, de pelo negro rizado, largo hasta los hombros y tan espeso que hacía que su cabeza pareciera el doble de grande de lo que parecía ser en realidad. Su rostro era joven, pero severo y facciones marcadas, destacando una nariz aguileña y pómulos pronunciados. Sus ojos eran hundidos y oscuros, aunque ninguno supo precisar en aquel momento el color exacto debido a la distancia. Su cara estaba poblada por una corta barba negra. Parecía ser de complexión fuerte, pero tenía el brazo derecho notablemente más musculoso que el izquierdo. Lo que le daba una apariencia algo extraña. Iba vestido con ropas de color gris, bastante raídas y de aspecto ligero. Los pantalones eran ceñidos y llevaba unas altas botas color marrón oscuro. Del cinturón le colgaba una espada de empuñadura y guarda sencillas, color acero.

- ¡Ese es el jefe!- Dijo Medli.- El hombre que me hizo caer ayer del zepelín.

- ¿Cuántos más hay?- Preguntó Link.

- No estoy segura.- Contestó la Onri.- Yo vi a unos siete, pero teniendo en cuenta que fueron veinte los que asaltaron el lugar donde lo guardábamos, lo más probable es que hayan más.

- ¿Y donde está el resto?- Dijo Zelda con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

 En ese momento, el jefe de los ladrones llamó a uno de sus secuaces.

- ¡Stoli!- Gritó el hombre con voz fuerte aunque ligeramente ronca.

Entonces apareció un hombre bajo, regordete pero de aspecto fuerte, del otro lado del zepelín que Link y sus amigos no veían. Tenía el pelo corto y de color castaño claro. Iba vestido con ropas casi idénticas a las de su jefe, pero de color negro. Llevaba una espada corta y ancha en el cinturón como arma.

- ¿Sí, jefe?- Dijo Stoli.

- ¿Habéis terminado ya de recoger la leña?- Dijo el jefe.

- Así es, señor. Mabein ya hace rato que ha talado el último árbol que nos hacía falta. Solo resta que lo traigan cortado para que podamos transportarlo y podremos irnos de aquí.

- Cuanto antes mejor. Este apestoso bosque no me gusta nada. Acabo de salir de él y me da la impresión de que tiene ojos acechándonos en todas partes.- Dijo el jefe mirando a su alrededor como si una bestia estuviera a punto de salir de entre los árboles, dispuesto a devorarles.- ¿Seguro que están bien montadas las protecciones? Es esencial que no nos fallen.

- ¡Sí, señor!- Contestó Stoli.- Lo hemos comprobado ya unas cuantas veces. ¡Ahora el zepelín podría resistir el ataque de más de un centenar de arqueros!

- Tal vez, pero no debemos confiarnos. Lo que vamos a atacar esta vez no es un pueblucho de tres al cuarto, sino un Castillo Real auténtico.- Link y Zelda abrieron sus ojos como platos al oír aquello.- Seguramente nos atacarán con armas más pesadas que simples arcos y flechas. Ballestas de asedio, por ejemplo.

- Aunque lo intentaran, nosotros derribaríamos esas ballestas antes de que tuvieran tiempo de armarlas, señor. Recordad que ellos no esperan para nada nuestro ataque.

El jefe de los ladrones estuvo un momento pensativo, frotando ligeramente sus labios con el canto de su dedo índice derecho mientras inspeccionaba la nave con la mirada.

- ¿Qué hay de aquella máquina especial para conseguir el objetivo? ¿Está ya montado?- Preguntó el jefe.

- Montado y preparado, jefe.- Dijo Stoli.- En cuanto derribemos la torre principal, no tendremos más que usarla y el objeto será nuestro.

- Bien.- Dijo el jefe sonriendo maquiavélicamente.- Subamos a bordo y empecemos a preparar este cacharro. En cuanto Mabein haya subido con lo que queda de la madera nos largaremos de aquí.

De ese modo, Stoli y su jefe desaparecieron por el otro lado de la quilla, donde presumiblemente se encontraba la entrada al zepelín. En ese momento, Link y Zelda se levantaron a la vez de entre las plantas y salieron al descubierto ahora que no había nadie. Saria, Medli y Komali repitieron el gesto.

- ¡Tenemos que impedir que despeguen!- Dijo Zelda en voz baja, pero claramente alarmada.- ¡Planean atacar mi casa!

- Tal vez si nos damos prisa aun podríamos intentar sabotearlo.- Sugirió Medli.- Podríamos intentar subir por la popa del barco. Se puede escalar con relativa facilidad ahora que las hélices están paradas.

- Bien, no se hable más. Vamos allá.- Dijo Link.

Los cinco niños corrieron lo más silenciosamente que pudieron hasta llegar a la popa. Allí se podía ver tres grandes hélices con tres paletas cada una. Los refuerzos de acero del casco sobresalían lo suficiente y estaban lo suficientemente próximas entre sí como para poder escalar hasta arriba. Medli y Komali tomaron la delantera y, convirtiendo sus brazos en alas una vez más, volaron hasta que subieron a bordo.

- Esto no tiene pinta de que vaya a ser tan sencillo como escalar la pared que lleva a los Bosques Perdidos.- Dijo Saria con cierto tono de desánimo.

- ¡Bah! A mi no me parece para tanto.- Comentó Zelda.- Por fortuna la popa es recta. Yo creo que podría escalarla.

Entonces la princesa comenzó a subir con paso lento, pero seguro. De vez en cuando parecía tener algún que otro problema para encontrar un punto de apoyo, pero consiguió llegar arriba sin más problemas.

- Venga Saria, nos toca.- Dijo Link.- Si no te sientes segura, ve tu primero y yo te seguiré de cerca para evitar que te caigas.

- ¡Qué remedio!- Dijo la Kokiri suspirando ligeramente.

Los dos amigos comenzaron su propia escalada. Tardaron más o menos el mismo tiempo que Zelda. Para sorpresa de Saria, fue bastante más fácil de lo que había pensado. 

- ¿Ves como no era tan difícil?- Le dijo Zelda a Saria.

- Sí, no ha estado tan mal.- dijo la niña.

- Bueno… ¿y ahora qué?- Dijo Link inspeccionando el lugar.

Aunque tampoco podían ver mucho. En aquel lugar la barandilla estaba bastante baja. A duras penas les llegaba hasta la cintura. No le extrañó que Medli se cayera por ese sitio. El suelo estaba lleno de cuerdas, sogas y otros instrumentos metálicos extraños que parecían más bien propios de un barco. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban en realidad en una plataforma situada a un nivel más bajo que la cubierta principal, donde estaban las cuerdas que servían para amarrar el zepelín. Alzó la vista y vio que había un muro de madera y, sobre ella, la extraña casa que había visto antes. Había también una puerta que seguramente llevaba hasta la cubierta.

- Bueno, básicamente debemos impedir que el globo despegue.- Explicó Medli.- Para ello podemos inutilizar el motor o cortar el conducto que lleva el aire caliente hasta el globo. Los ladrones han dicho que iban a preparar el motor, así que creo que el cortar el conducto es nuestra mejor opción… siempre y cuando no nos encontremos guardias.

En ese momento, se empezó a oír un fuerte sonido procedente de la parte superior de la nave. Se trataba del mismo ruido que hacía el zepelín al volar, solo que menos intenso.

- ¡Dioses!- Exclamó Komali.- ¡Eso quiere decir que ya se ha calentado el motor! ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!

- Muy bien.- Dijo Link adoptando una actitud autoritaria.- Medli, tú me guiarás hasta el lugar donde está el conducto y decirme qué debo hacer para cortarlo. Zelda, tú vendrás con nosotros para que hagas de vigilante y nos avises si viene alguien una vez lleguemos. Komali, Saria, quiero que os quedéis aquí y nos esperéis. Ya nos arriesgamos mucho yendo tres, así que no quiero que pongáis pegas.

Para sorpresa de Link, nadie hizo objeciones. Al contrario, todos asintieron con la cabeza. Link, Zelda y Medli se acercaron pues a la puerta, pero cuando la abrieron, el sonido del motor se hizo todavía más fuerte. Un potente zumbido se escuchó a sus espaldas y entonces vieron que las hélices de la nave comenzaban a girar.

- ¿Pero qué…?- Dijo Komali. 

Entonces se oyó la voz de un hombre que no habían oído anteriormente alzarse por encima del ruido del motor.

- ¡Jefe! ¡Mabein ya ha cargado la madera! ¡Podemos irnos!.

Los cinco niños se miraron alarmados unos a otros. El ruido del motor se hacía cada vez más intenso y las hélices giraban a cada vez más velocidad. En ese momento, Link se percató de algo.

- ¡Saria!- Exclamó Link gritando, de manera que se le oyera claramente.- ¡Tienes que salir de aquí!

- ¿Qué?- Dijo Saria.

- ¡No puedes salir del bosque! ¡Si el zepelín se pone se marcha y tú sigues aquí dentro…! ¡Tienes que bajar!

En ese momento todos comprendieron que si Saria no abandonaba la nave antes de que esta se elevara, su vida se extinguiría por salir del bosque.

- ¡Espera!- Gritó Komali.- ¡No puede bajar ahora del mismo modo en qué ha subido! ¡Las hélices podrían succionarla y matarla! ¡Yo la bajaré!

- ¡¿Cómo?!- Dijo Zelda.- ¡¿Puedes llevar a volando a alguien a cuestas?!

- ¡Volar no! ¡Ella pesa demasiado para mi!- Dijo Komali.- ¡Pero sí puedo aletear para frenar su caída lo suficiente como para dejarla en el suelo sin ningún daño!

- ¡Estupendo! ¡Lo haremos así pues!- Dijo Link.

- ¡Pero, Link!- Exclamó Saria.- ¡¿Y vosotros?!

- ¡Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí e intentaremos sabotear este cacharro! ¡No podemos dejar que lleguen hasta el Castillo!

Saria miró con ojos aprensivos a su amigo, pero sabía que no podía ni debía intentar hacerle cambiar de parecer, por lo que acabó asintiendo. En ese momento, se oyó la voz de un niño que provenía desde el suelo.

- ¡Saria! ¡Link!.

Era Mido. Todo el mundo miró por encima de la barandilla y observaron atónitos a todo un grupo de unos 7 niños Kokiri. Link no sabía decir si estaba enfadado o aliviado de verles allí. Al menos ya había alguien que se ocupara de Saria.

- ¡Mido!- Gritó Link incrédulo.- ¡Pero…! ¡¿Serás…?! ¡¿Me has estado siguiendo?!

- ¡No digas tonterías!- Gruñó el Kokiri.- ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! ¡Fuimos a ver al brote del Gran Árbol Deku y nos dijo que no era verdad aquello que dijiste que te había dicho que fueras tú solo! ¡Por eso decidimos venir y le preguntamos donde estabais! ¡No te creas que voy a permitir que te hagas el chulo otra vez delante de Saria, "Señor Sin Hada"!

Link no contestó. No era momento ni lugar de empezar una pueril discusión con Mido. En lugar de eso, se dirigió a  Komali.

- ¡Komali, escucha! ¡En cuanto pongas a salvo a Saria vuela lo más deprisa que puedas para llegar antes al castillo e informa al rey de lo sucedido! ¡Si acaso no conseguimos detener este trasto a tiempo, que por lo menos estén preparados!

- ¡De acuerdo, Link!- Dijo Komali.

- ¡Deprisa! ¡El zepelín ya se ha despegado del suelo!- Dijo Zelda que estaba asomada por la barandilla.

En ese momento, Komali tornó sus brazos en alas una vez más y voló a pocos por encima de la cubierta.

- ¡Saria! ¡Agárrate a mis tobillos!- Dijo el Onri.

Saria asintió y obedeció. Los dos se acercaron a la barandilla y la niña Kokiri se subió a ella de un salto. Pero antes de saltar de la nave, volvió su cabeza y miró a Link y las demás con cara de preocupación.

- ¡Link! ¡Chicas! ¡Por favor! ¡Tened mucho cuidado!- Dijo la Kokiri. Link, Zelda y Medli asintieron.

En ese momento, cuando el zepelín empezaba a elevarse de verdad, Saria saltó de la quilla y Komali empezó a aletear con todas sus fuerzas. Los dos cayeron suavemente al suelo, donde les esperaban el grupo de niños Kokiri. Cuando Saria se encontró a salvo, Komalí se elevó de nuevo y comenzó a volar lo más deprisa que pudo en dirección al castillo, primero a la altura más baja posible para evitar que le vieran. Por lo visto dio resultado, ya que los bandidos no dieron señales de haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

El zepelín ya se había elevado a gran altura, dejando muy atrás las copas de los árboles del Bosque Kokiri. Tras un pequeño viraje, la nave comenzó a desplazarse en dirección hacia el Castillo de Hyrule. La inmensidad del reino se mostró entonces ante Link y Zelda como nunca habían visto antes. Era una imagen de increíble belleza pero no tuvieron ocasión de pararse a apreciarla. Debían darse prisa y detener aquel armatoste antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- ¡Bueno…!- Suspiró Zelda.- ¿Y ahora qué?****

..................................

Je, je, je... ¡Qué malo que soy! Dejo esto medio colgado y os dejo con la intriga :D Por cierto, para los lectores sudamericanos que no conocen la traducción española del TWW. "Frido" es el nombre español de "Fado". Sí, he metido a otro personaje de TWW en el ajo XD

Procuraré poner el 4º capítulo lo antes posible.

Nos vemos.****


End file.
